Remnants of Power
by Aelsthla-Mental
Summary: The latest chapter is author notes! What fun!
1. Prologue

_The faint outline of the walls and ceiling of skulls could be seen, ghastly spectators for the two duelists who fought. Neither duelist was clearly defined, covered in a haze unaffected by the glowing green seal that encircled them._

_It started with one skull, grinning as it fell to the earth. But soon they all rained down. A barrier shimmered as the skulls struck and were repelled away from the duelists and crumbled into dust, revealing a dark and desolate forest, little better then what it had replaced._

_One duelist had two spell or traps face-down as well as a hulking giant made of steel (8/2700/1500).The other, previously with one card, now had none._

_Without warning, wind began howling through the battlefield. The two face-down card were drawn into the storm and torn apart._

_Then, flames sprouted from the earth on the empty field. Forming an egg shape._

_Slowly, a thing began to emerge from the flames. An exoskeleton arm, red as the flames it left. It was followed by another arm, then a horned face without a mouth. Then wings, then a tail…_

_Whatever the thing was, it wasn't natural. A bizarre mishmash of creature parts that simply didn't come together in the mind._

_But it was there, and the flames that birthed it now expanded as it rose above, splitting into ghostly faces that cried out in agony._

_And then, the creature pointed, and the hordes of firey spirits lunged towards the machine, and the duelist it protected._

_The flames drew ever nearer, the cries of agony changed to roars of bloodlust, until finally…_

In an underground bunker, within a small confined cubicle, the person inside woke up with a yell, and the sealed door containing him promptly burst open.


	2. Chapter one: every story starts in mid

_It's amazing what one review can do. For now that's what this story is going on,_

_I had this chapter all thought out, so it was surprisingly quick to do, the next ones however will take a WHOLE lot longer._

_You may notice it starts out deceptively nice just like the GX series, however, also like the GX series it will turn a whole lot DARKER later. But for now think happy thoughts. _

_Remember, I love taking ideas, and if you love making them and giving them away then we could make a great team!_

_Also, if that one reviewer doesn't mind being named, I may name them next chapter._

_Now, ON WITH THE STORY._

* * *

**Chapter one: Every story starts in the middle**

Duelists were crowding everywhere to get into the entrance exams, the people who had slept for days or even weeks in front of the entrance had been rewarded with going in first, the others all rushed, rammed, and simply clogged the entrance getting in. some unlucky people had fallen down and had many shoe imprints on themselves.

One particularly energetic boy rammed straight into the front. He was a teenager with blonde hair, green eyes, was wearing an orange t-shirt saying 'I stop when the green lights flash' in big red letters, while wearing grey pants that seemed very old and worn out. Gasping and panting, he ran towards the exams.

Only to realize he was in the dueling field.

"darn" he muttered under his breath, he started running in the other direction. Unfortunately he didn't look where he was going and…

WHAM!

He ran right into someone.

"sorry" he said with a grin on his face, when he got up opened his eyes a flicker of surprise went on his face.

The person was also a teenage boy, about his age. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and some jeans. But what was really strange was his face, his skin was pale, he had short-cut white hair and red eyes which seemed to make the words 'angel of death' come to mind.

"its ok." Came the reply, his voice was soft, yet in control.

"What's your name?" the energetic teenager asked

"Kard" he said simply

The energetic teen blinked. "Strange name" he said. "Mines Michael Res"

Kard didn't even blink; Michael realized Kard hadn't blinked since they had started talking.

"Nice to meet you' he replied smoothly.

There was an awkward silence. Then Kard walked off in the direction of the duelling field, leaving Michael standing there. Shaking his head, he ran towards the exams.

He looked at the test. "Ok, first question… what card can be negated by 'Gryphon wing'"

He paused… "this is going to be difficult…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael left the exam with his head spinning, he doubted he would get a high score on the exam. "Just got to make up for it in the duel' he said to himself".

He looked at the duelling fields, there were twelve of them and they all had duels going on.

He noticed that Kard was duelling in field 8 and decided to get a closer look.

He was in the stands watching, the duel actually had few people interested, they all seemed to be looking at a different duel going on in field 2.

The duel was pretty evenly matched. Both Kard and the Proctor had 1000 life points. Kard had machine king out in attack mode (Att: 2300), while the proctor had three monsters out, alien shocktrooper (1900), alien warrior (1800), and alien mars (1000) all in attack mode. They both had a card face down and one card in their hand. It was the proctor's turn.

The proctor drew. "Your not too bad kid, but looks like you'll have to wait until next year."

Kard simply replied 'say that when you win, things can change'.

'Whatever' said the proctor 'anyway, I'll attack your machine king with alien warrior.

Alien warrior leapt at the machine king, however before it even got close the machine king let lose a blast, destroying the alien warrior.

Proctor's LP: 500

Kard's LP: 1000

The proctor grinned "when alien warrior is destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed it gets two 'a' counters."

Two parasites latched onto machine king 'and for each of them, when your monster battles an alien, it loses 300 attack and defence points, also, with alien mars out, your monsters effect is negated (machine king Att: 2200).

Kard stared at the two parasites on his machine king and slowly said "how can those parasites infect a machine?"

The Procter shrugged. "They're alien, who knows what they can do? Now, alien shocktrooper, attack"

The alien leapt towards the machine king, once again the machine king blasted the alien; however, this time the alien resisted it and chopped the machine neatly in half, making the machine explode soon after, like in a cartoon.

"Now, alien mars, finish him off" the proctor commanded

"Not quite" replied Kard. With what looked like a ghost of a smile on his face. "I activate dimension wall, you may attack me, but its YOU that receives the damage."

Michael watched this with a grin. "that was an awesome twist".

"Who is he…?"

Michael turned around to see a girl in obelisk blue uniform staring at the end of the duel.

She was what most would call pretty, with vibrant green eyes, nice light brown hair slightly below shoulder height and a nice face to look at. The emotions on her face were confusion, calculating and… anger?

Then a mask seemed to slip over her face and she looked cold and calculating.

"I dunno" Michael said "and who might you be?"

She turned to look at him; she seemed to calculate him, looking at him up and down. Michael started to blush. "Is there a problem…?"

'…if you must know, my name is Aislan' she said in a dull monotone.

Ignoring the rude way she said it he replied with a grin on his face "my name is Michael."

"I don't remember asking for your name"

"It's chivalrous"

She gave him a cold, thin, smile "chivalry is still around, is it? I always though it was dead."

"Not yet" Michael replied, looking at Kard walking off the duelling field and leaving the area.

"Michael Res, please report to duelling field 8." The loudspeaker announced.

Michael grinned at Aislan "that's my cue." He said, and he ran over to the duelling field.

The proctor was on his cell phone talking "yeah yeah, I know, I'm losing my edge as the best proctor, I need to win this duel to stay top proctor." He growled he was obviously in a bad mood, "don't worry, the next kids toast." He took out the deck he used against Kard and placed in a new one, he grinned. "Lets see the kid beat this deck."

Then Michael was there, ready to duel. "Come on proc, I ain't got all day" he grinned.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." The proctor mumbled. They both activated their duel disks

"DUEL" they both shouted

(PLP 8000)

(MLP 8000)

"I'll start" yelled the proctor

"No way, I start" Michael yelled back

"KID, YOU TALK BACK TO ME AND I'LL KICK YOU OUTTA HERE FASTER THEN YOU CAN SAY 'OUCH'".

"Ok, ok" stammered Michael, then mumbled "ouch"

"Ok," the proctor continued, drawing a card.

"And I'll show you a card in my hand, its called Life of Patience, when I draw it, I must show it to you."

He showed the proctor a strange looking spell card.

"What does it do?" asked the proctor.

"Nothing, for the moment."

"Whatever, I summon venom snake in attack mode"

A green snake seemed to rise out of the ground, it hissed at Michael. (Att: 1200)

"And I'll lay two cards face down, your move"

"Well then, let's make this duel interesting" Michael drew a card and grinned. "I summon Life Envoy."

A strange man appeared in tattered yellow robes and a sheepish grin on his face; he stared at the proctor and seemed to say 'don't shoot the messenger'.

(Att: 1200 Def: 1000)

The proctor stared. "Never seen a card like that before" he grunted. "But its stats aren't impressive."

"True" Michael said with the grin still plastered on his face. "But he has an awesome ability. When life envoy is summoned, I can special summon one 'life' monster from my hand."

He selected a card in his hand. "So let's give a warm welcome… to Life Giver."

A ball of light shone on the field, then it took the form of calm, smiling human in white robes, holding a staff. The face was smooth, and the eyes were a vibrant blue.

(Att: 2100 Def: 1500)

Michael grinned. "Now for the good part, Life Giver, take some of his life away, Attack venom snake with Life Shards!"

Life Giver aimed his staff at the venom snake, and suddenly glowing white shards sprayed out, aiming for venom serpent.

The proctor grinned. "Going to have to do better then that' he sneered. 'I activate ambush fang."

Venom snake suddenly vanished. Both Life giver and Michael looked around frantically "where is it" asked Michael.

"Behind in your life, Are we?" jeered the proctor.

Suddenly, the venom serpent appeared behind Life Giver, and bit him. The Life Giver stumbled, and then picked himself up.

"Ambush fang negates your attack, ends your battle phase, and gives your monster a venom counter" explained the proctor.

Michael stared at the small, black liquid snake holding onto his life giver. "What does the venom counter do?" asked Michael.

"Nothing… for the moment" the proctor grinned. "Is that all?"

Michael looked at his hand "not yet, I'll also lay one card face down. NOW I end my turn."

At this point the proctor seemed to copied Michael, or was trying to beat him in a smiling contest with hi permanent grin stuck on his face, he drew a card and his grin grew even bigger.

"I activate venom snake's ability, adding one venom counter to Life giver."

The serpent spat out another liquid snake, which bit onto Life Giver.

"Now venom snake can't attack this turn" the proctor said, then his already huge grin grew a bit wider. "So I'll sacrifice it, to summon Venom Boa."

Venom Serpent vanished, in its place was a blue three-eyed snake (Att: 1600 Def: 1300).

"Now I activate venom boa's ability, adding ANOTHER two venom counters to life giver. Then activate the spell venom shot, sending a reptile from my deck to the graveyard to add ANOTHER two."

Life Giver still had the serene look, but Michael was worried, six liquid snakes were holding Life Giver.

"You don't like them, do you" he questioned, almost sounding sympathetic, if not for the degree of sarcasm. "Don't worry, they will be gone soon."

His face down card lifted up "I activate venom burn, removing all venom counters from your monster and inflicting 700 damage for each one."

The liquid snakes let go of Life Giver, and headed straight to Michael and bit him.

Hard….

Michael grimaced as he watched his life points plummet.

(MLP: 3800)

(PLP: 8000)

But that grimace quickly turned into a grin. "That all you got proc?" he said happily.

Now it was the proctors turn to grimace. "A face down, and that's it kid."

Michael drew, and Life giver glowed. Michael grinned at the card he drew, then at Life Giver. "During my standby phase, Life giver increases my life points by 400." Michael started glowing with the same radiant white glow as Life Giver.

(MLP: 4200)

"Now… for some payback" said Michael "since you like snakes, i'm guessing one of those traps will damage me, so I activate heavy storm!"

A swirling storm appeared, and it sucked the spell and trap cards in…

But the proctor grinned. "Not bad, your right, but who said I can't activate it now?"

His face down lifted. "I activate ring of destruction, destroying your life giver, and inflicting its attack points to both of our life points!"

The cards were sucked in and destroyed, but a ring attached to Life Giver.

And exploded…

The explosion erased Life Giver from existence and the shock wave hit both duelists.

(PLP: 5900)

(MLP: 2100)

Aislan watched the duel with little interest, but watched all the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the duel had attracted some more duelists, including a second year Ra Yellow. He said with a touch of anger "that's not an exam deck, that's his real deck." The Ra yellow had a face which showed intelligence, but kindness. His brown hair and brown eyes watched the duel and was quite interested at what he saw. "I hate to say it, but I think He will lose, That Proctor was once in the pro leagues."

He seemed to mainly be talking to himself, but some people listened in anyway.

A second year Slifer started walking around with a box full of money yelling "PLACE YOUR BETS PEOPLE, TEN TO ONE ON THE MICHAEL KID."

Most bets were placed on the proctor, but the Ra yellow looked at the duel thoughtfully, and placed his bet on Michael. "Illogical" he muttered "but I can't help but feel that he is going to win…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael Res fell to the ground, gasping. The proctor tried not to grin, but couldn't resist a smirk, he had secretly increased the shockwave amplifier; which was how much pain the duelist felt when damage was inflicted, to beyond the recommended setting for new kids. "Give up, kid?" he said "it will save you some pain."

Michael got up. "Nope, I'm fighting till the end." He gave a weak smile. "Besides, if you wield a snake deck, you probably enjoy watching me suffer, so why deny you?"

The Proctor snarled. "Kid, your deck doesn't symbolize your soul."

"Oh, but it does." Michaels grin seemed to strengthen. "It is a window to your very being, didn't Yugi Motou teach us that much?"

The proctor Grimaced. "Ok, fine then, but that does not change the fact that I'm giving you a way out of feeling more pain."

"But if your giving me a way out when you enjoy it…" he continued "Then you must think I could win."

The proctor simply stared. "Kid… that is the strangest logic I've ever heard. If you're not going to surrender then continue your turn!"

"If you insist" Michael replied. "Then let me start off by telling you Life givers other ability. When he's destroyed, I get life points equal twice the amount I have gotten from his ability." He was surrounded by the familiar white glow.

(MLP: 2900)

"And next," he continued "the other card on my side of the field that was destroyed by 'Heavy Storm' is called 'Life Whiplash', when it's destroyed; I gain 1200 life points while you lose the same amount."

A whip made of light appeared from Michaels graveyard appeared and struck out, grabbing the proctor by the neck and drained his energy. While Michael glowed from the energy he was sapping.

(MLP: 4100)

(PLP: 4700)

The proctor choked a bit, but regained his composure.

"Next" Michael said, grinning, he was taking back control. "I sacrifice Life Envoy to summon Life Taker in defence mode."

The Life Envoy smiled and waved his hand in a goodbye gesture as he disappeared, in his place was the polar opposite of Life Giver, he wore black robes, and a look of pure venom (if you pardon the pun), the only similarity was that he carried a staff.

(Att: 1500 Def: 2100).

"That all?" the proctor sounded bored, despite the fact his opponent had managed a big comeback.

"I guess…" Michael looked at his opponent surprised. Why was he so different now…

The proctor drew a card. "Kid, you said the deck is a window to the duelist's soul, and from what I can see from your deck, your soul is… how to say it… naïve."

"Excuse me…" Michael gaped.

"You seem to think life is such a wonderful thing, but its not." He continued, the grin he had for most of the duel had disappeared, he now had a look of anger and resentment.

"Life is torture, except for a select few" he said. "And those people are supposedly tortured when they die. Whether that is true or not I don't know, but life ain't fare, or nice. Your cards are naïve, and so are you."

Michael continued gaping, then his looked became determined. "Your wrong,' he said calmly, 'life is what you make it to be."

The proctor grinned darkly. "Is that what you think" he muttered loud enough for Michael to hear. "We'll see what you think about life after this duel."

He inserted a card into his duel disk. "I play pot of greed, letting me draw two cards" a green pot appeared, then shattered, and he drew two cards. "Next I play snake rain, by discarding one card, I can send four reptiles from my deck to the graveyard." He looked in his deck, selected four, and placed them in his graveyard with a dark grin on his face. "Now I play monster reborn, reviving venom snake." The familiar green serpent appeared in a glowing light and hissed at Michael (Att: 1200 Def: 800)

"now kid, I sacrifice both of them to summon Vennominon, the king of poisonous snakes in attack mode (Att: 0 Def: 0)"

Both venom boa and venom snake vanished, and then a creature seemed to rise from the ground. It was roughly humanoid in shape, but made of snakes, it wore a golden serpent head, and its arms were many snakes packed together. The sound it let out was a mix of a hiss and a roar.

Michael stared at it, and then looked at its stats.

He gulped, "its attack is about to shoot up, isn't it?"

The proctor stared at him. "Well, duh."

Suddenly Vennominon's attack shot up (Att: 3500)

"Vennominon's attack is equal to the amount of reptiles in my graveyard times 500" the proctor explained. "Currently I have 7. Two for the sacrifice; one for 'Venom Shot'; and four from 'Snake Rain'."

Now that he had no cards in his hand, he had his arms out, emphasizing his point. "Anyway where was I… oh yeah, VENNOMINON, ATTACK!"

Vennominon hissed, and all the snake heads that made up his arms shot out venom, covering Life Taker, who simply dissolved into nothing,.

"I think that's enough punishment for one round, I'll end my turn."

Michael drew "I play the card you saw in my hand known as 'Life of Patience'" he said. "This card increases my life points by 1000 for every standby phase it has been in my hand, and it's been here since the start of the duel. And this duel may have been intense, but I've only had three turns. Still, 3000 life points seems good to me."

(MLP: 7100)

"Next, I set a card, and play 'Card of Sanctity'!"

Both players drew six cards. The proctor looked at cards with interest while Michael Grinned, "its over" he announced. "I summon Life Warrior in attack mode (Att: 1600 Def: 1000)."

A warrior appeared in grey armour and the look of a battle hardened warrior, he stared at Vennominon without fear.

The proctor watched without saying anything, if his opponent said it was over, there had to be more coming. Truth be told, he felt hopeless. He always liked a face down on the field, without one, he felt defenceless, even with Vennominon out.

"Life warrior has a neat ability" Michael continued. "If I have more life points then you, his attack increases by 800."

"'Life warrior' glowed, the same colour as Life Giver had (Att: 2400)

"Next, I play one of the best fields there are, 'life arena!'"

The ordinary metallic floor vanished; in its place was a smooth, white glowing surface, and the place where the duelists were standing glowed different colours, Michaels a vibrant yellow, the proctors a dark red.

"This field is amazing, it gives one monster on each of our fields the effect of increasing their attack and defence by the difference of your life points if your winning."

Life warrior started glowing even brighter, until it was impossible to see him. (Att: 3800)

"Now I play 'Life in the Grave'." Said Michael "this card removes all monsters in both of our graveyards from the game until the end phase, and gives us 200 life points for each one, or at least it would if I didn't play 'Life Intercept', this quick-play spell gives me life points that YOU would gain ."

(MLP: 11100)

(PLP: 4700)

Vennominon's attack went down to 0 while Life Warriors skyrocketed to 8800 (at this point no-one was watching the duel for fear of being blinded).

The proctor stared, the floor around him turned from red to white, "oh my" he murmured.

"ATTACK, WITH LIFE BLADE" shouted out Michael dramatically, he grinned, '_I'll look so awesome after this_.' He thought.

The warrior (or, to be more accurate, the blinding light) came right to the Vennominon, no-one could see what happened, but they did hear the sound of steel on flesh.

But then the light vanished, revealing the scene.

(MLP: 11100)

(PLP: 0)

"OH YEAH" Michael shouted out. He went to the proctor, who was still in a daze, and shook his hand. "Great duel, proc."

The proctor whispered "what is your name, kid"

Michael grinned, "Michael Res, what's yours?"

The proctor seemed to snap out of his daze and replied coolly "My names Ormand Ford." With that he walked off, probably trying to keep some of his dignity.

Michael looked at all the stunned faces, looking at him in awe, and decided to try the cool guy walk out of there as well. His movements were exaggerated however, and he tripped and fell face-flat on the floor, he groaned. Everyone else laughed.

"Just my luck" he murmured, when he got up he forgot about looking cool and simply ran off into the distance.

"Well, that wasn't so bad" he muttered. Then he stopped. "Oops, wrong way."

Panting, he ran off in the distance… again

* * *

_I must say this story is going a bit slow for my liking… but then again, I could try doing a whole novel._

_Things are never as good as you imagined it, but I hope it will be good enough._

_about this stories timeline, and if GX characters are involved. is a bit tricky, as this has (for reasons that will be explained later). happened a decent amount ago from the Doma Arc, and although i am not sure the difference in years between Doma and GX, it will be tricky, another factor is that this is a different duel academy, but as they were both based on a similar design (north academy being different simply because it had to be from the harsh weather, as well as their teaching skills). they may appear, but will most likely be Adults, even in there 60s or higher depending on the all important timeline. _

_So yeah, R&R, one person has ALREADY made a difference. Maybe you will next._


	3. First day at DA: part 1

_I was going to make this a whole chapter, but two things stopped me_

_1. It was already long enough for my liking_

_2. I had a few things to say_

_ i have been experimenting with different ways to write dueling, mainly involving showing the amount of cards in the hand, and the monsters attack, defence, and level when they are summoned, to give more info._

_whether for better or worse, after a section in this chapter, i started doing it that way._

_thank you for the reviewers, who made this all possible. _

_so, let the chapter commence! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: First day at D.A. Part 1**

The boat to Duel Academy was full of people, all of them going for one reason or another. Some went for happiness, others went for vengeance, others went for ambition, still others came because they thought this was the boat to Asia for reasons that I may explain later.

However, lets go back to the supposedly 'Main' character Michael Res. Who was currently staring at his red Duel Academy shirt.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN RED IS THE LOWEST DORM RANK!'

'Sorry kid' sighed the proctor who was giving out the shirts at the time. 'But red is the lowest, and that's what your in.'

'DID YOU SEE MY DUEL? THAT DESERVED FULL MARKS!' Michael was close to breaking at this point.

'You nearly got full marks for the duel, kid.' Explained the proctor; staring at Michaels results on a piece of paper. 'However, your score on the Exam left a lot to be desired.'

The proctor showed him a piece of paper showing that he had gotten four correct.

Out of one hundred…

Michael grimaced. The people close in line started chuckling.

'So yeah, your in Slifer Red, so LIVE WITH IT.'

Michael walked, or; to be more accurate, _slinked_ away.

'What to do, what to do' he muttered. He was busy looking at the ground so naturally…

CRASH

He rammed right into someone and fell over.

He got up and grinned, 'sorry about that' he said, then he looked and saw none other then Kard.

'…you seem to be making a habit of that.' He said slowly, as if tasting his words before he said them.

'I've only done it twice!' he exclaimed.

'And I'm sure it will happen again.' He said, and walked off.

Michael watched him go, shrugged, and moved along.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you.' A person wearing a Ra Yellow outfit came to him and shook his hand; he had thoughtful brown eyes and brown hair which was short aside from one small section which went behind his ear.

Michael looked at him, confused. 'Have we met?' he asked.

'no, but you certainly earned me a lot of money.' His intelligent eyes turned mischievous. 'No-one thought you could win, except me.'

'Thanks, now I feel like a loser and an object to bet on.' Michael half-heartedly complained. In truth, he was glad to have a friend already.

'Oh, don't worry, you ARE popular, it's just what happened before your duel stole your thunder.' He explained as if doing a documentary.

'Really… What happened? Must have been something big to STEAL MY THUNDER!' said Michael while striking a pose that looked something like a lame duck.'

The Ra yellow chuckled. But then his face turned serious 'There was a Shadow Game.'

Michael stared at him blankly.

'A Darkness game?'

Still blank.

'A Yami no Ouija?'

'…can you speak english?'

'YOU QUOTED YUGI MUTOU AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SHADOW GAME IS!?'

Michael laughed. 'Gotcha, yeah, I know what a Shadow Game is.'

The Ra looked at him and said quietly 'a Shadow Game is to be taken seriously.'

Michael's smile wavered. 'So, what happened then?'

The Ra continued slowly, and quietly. 'A shadow duelist managed to sneak in and acted as a proctor. When a kid with large potential came, the shadow duelist started a shadow game on him. Luckily it seems the shadow duelist bit off more then he could chew, the student beat him. And the shadow duelist lost his soul.

'But… I thought the winner chose the punishment, so the kid chose to make the shadow duelist lose his soul?'

The Ra looked impressed 'you DO know a decent amount on shadow games. Yes, it was his choice, but he had no idea what he was doing, he didn't say anything. And the default is the loser losing their soul.'

'Wow… so, who was the unlucky student?'

'His name was Joshua Paul, poor kid, real genius like me, but I think that shadow game may have scarred him.'

'Bummer… so, you made it to Ra Yellow?'

The Ra grinned. 'Actually, I've already been here a year, I was there just because I wanted to see the new students. I was good enough to be at Ra from the start, and still haven't quite made it to Obelisk. Oh, I never said my name, how rude of me. My name is Zack Abel.'

He said this so rapidly that it took Michael another ten seconds to digest all the information.

'I think I get it…'

Zack grinned and held his arms up in the air and shouted 'ASK ME ANYTHING AND I CAN ANSWER.'

Silence. Then, Michael said the first thing that came to mind.

'…are we there yet?'

The rest of the boat trip was uneventful. After running away from Zack who was chasing after him screaming something about a 'worthless piece of humanity.' He went to find the Joshua Paul to find out what it was like in a shadow game. However he got lost and ended up back on deck just as it was docking at Duel Academy.

'Guess I'll look for him later' he muttered. As he charged forward to be first in line to set foot on Duel Academy.

He joined a massive line of people at the front of a massive building that followed the design of most of the duel academies, having four domes of the colours; red, yellow, blue, and grey. A large forest holding many dark secrets, although, the secrets it contained were unique as were all of the duel academies.

The line of people were in front of a stage, and as they watched the curtain opened revealing a man in a Grey uniform, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a large person, at least six foot two. And when he talked it was with a loud booming voice.

'Welcome students, to Duel Academy. My name is Richard Marino. I am the Principle of this academy. What I'm looking at now is the latest batch of potential, DO NOT LET ME DOWN.

Michael had a sudden urge to say 'SIR, YES SIR.' But everyone was silent.

The principle continued 'now, you have all been placed into a dorm, go to the dorm with your colour and the head of the dorm will fill you in for the rest and give you a welcoming dinner. So MOVE, MOVE, MOVE.

Everyone seemed to almost move mechanically and headed to dorm or followed someone to it, some decided to try on their own and most of them got lost. Michael, luckily, decided to stick to someone who knew the way and he found his way to…

A seaside shack?

Michael saw what looked like a red seaside shack, and his jaws dropped. 'We are going to be living in THAT!?' he said loudly.

However, as they got closer, they saw it was a bit larger then they first thought. It had quite a few small rooms in which several of them could sleep if they didn't mind being crowded up.

However they did have a dining hall, it was large enough, although the lack of decorations was sad. It was basically a room with a large wooden table and wooden walls with some remnants of red paint on them.

Their Head of dorm had not yet arrived it seemed, so everyone was either nuts or complaining about how hungry they were. Michael was doing both.

'Do you want to duel? Do you want to duel? Do you want to duel… aww man, I'm hungry.

Suddenly a man entered the room, he wore red as was the custom of all Slifers. He had a kindly face, had bright orange hair that simply COULDN'T be natural, and he had some sunglasses on even though it was the middle of the night. He was holding a large tray covered with a sheet of fabric, where a repelling smell was coming from.

'Welcome students, I am Professor Axel. I am here to welcome you all to Sifer Red, I had a long speech planned, but I seem to have lost it, so, dig in everyone.'

With that he took off the fabric and it revealed that in Slifer, it would be more about the Quantity of food then the quality. It was all fish that was either too dry or still moving, rice that had other bits and pieces mysteriously pop up out of it, and water that seemed to have come from the sea and only have been partly purified. Most people shied away from the food, taking only what was necessary to survive; Michael, on the other hand, devoured a whole lot of it, many of the Slifers looked at him as if he was a monster. Except Axel, he simply smiled at everyone.

'I don't see why all you guys don't want much, its delicious.

However, while his taste buds enjoyed it, his stomach rejected it, and so he ran outside into the fresh air to try to prevent him from being sick.

It worked; he started to feel better, and started to look out to the stars.

'Beautiful sky isn't it' a voice said from behind him.

Michael jumped and turned around in one move. Behind him was a Slifer Red whom he hadn't seen before. He had glasses, thick blonde hair which reached his shoulders, mischievous green eyes and seemed to… vibrate with energy, he seemed to almost be jumping up and down. And he was wearing a red duel disk.

'You're Michael Res, the guy that beat the proctor when he used his real deck, aren't you?' he said as if shooting a machine gun, every word a bullet speeding towards him.

'uhh… YEAH, THAT'S ME' Announced Michael, striking a pose that looked like his last one, a lame duck.

'You must be pretty good, it's a pity your in Slifer Red hey?' he sounded sincere.

'They are all just jealous, but all I have to do is prove I'm the best and I'll be in Obelisk in no time.' Michael was beginning to like this kid.

'Can you show me how good you are in a duel then?'

'Sounds good' Michaels grin faltered. 'But… shouldn't we go back to the party?'

'Someone with your skill should make short work of me.'

Michael started the rarely gone grin 'good point, lets duel.' Michael activated his duel disk.

'_This will be good, and the info will be gold'_ thought the vibrating Slifer.

'oh yeah, what's your name?' asked Michael

'names Emylin Reese.' He replied, activating his Duel Disk.

'DUEL' they both shouted… quietly, as they didn't want the Slifers to hear.

(MLP: 8000)

(ELP: 8000)

'since your such a pro, can I start?' Emylin was being a real suck-up, but Michael seemed to enjoy the attention. 'Sure, let's see what you got.'

Emylin drew a sixth card. He seemed to weigh his options. 'I play "Skull Servant" (Att: 300 Def: 200) in attack mode and set a card, turn end.

Michael drew and looked at his hand. '_Awesome'_ he thought.

I'll start off with "polymerisation", fusing "Life Giver" with "Life Taker", both in my hand, to form Life Manipulator.

The Life Giver and Life Taker appeared on the field only to be sucked up into a vortex. Coming out was pretty much if you chopped "Life Giver" and "Life Taker" in half then put the right side of "Life Giver" with the Left side of "Life Taker'. However, his face was expressionless. (Att: 2500 Def: 2500)

'_A fusion hey… this just gets more and more interesting'_ though Emylin.

Michael looked at "Life Manipulator" with pride, then he looked at Emylin's face down card.

'Leaving your Skull Servant in attack mode is obviously so I would attack it, activating your trap, so I play the spell card "Way of Life".

A spell Card depicted a "Life Warrior" smashing right through a Mirror Force to get to a scared Kuriboh. 'This card prevents one 'Life' monster from being destroyed by a card effect this turn. And since you were so kind to leave Skull Servant in attack mode, I think I'll go ahead and attack.

Emylin grinned. 'I thought you would have learned from the proctor that Spells and Traps have more then one way to work, I activate my trap card "True Deception"!

A face down card appeared, showing "Dark Magician" attacking a "Gigobyte", not noticing that its shadow was a "Gogiga Gagagigo".

'Here is how the card works, when you attack one of my level 1 or less monsters, I can select a monster from my deck which is a level higher then the monster that is attacking my monster, so tell me, what level is life manipulator?'

'Umm… level 7…' he said slowly, regretting his actions.

Emylin grinned. 'Cool, I get a level eight monster then.'

Skull Servant simply vanished in a vortex of shadow, when it cleared in his place was a creature that seemed like a shadow, it was black and red, the eyes looked with an evil glee.

Meet my "Despair from the Dark". I'll place it in attack mode. (Att: 2800 Def: 3000)

Michael stared at it, and then stammered 'well, at least since a new monster is out, a replay occurs, so I don't have to attack it.'

Emylin shrugged. 'Actually, that's another part of "True Deception", you DO have to attack it.

Life Manipulator shot out grey and red shards, but "Despair from the Dark" blocked them with one hand, then "Despair from the Dark" reached out and grabbed, "Life Manipulator", enveloping him in darkness, and when Despair opened his hand. Life Manipulator had vanished.

(MLP: 7700)

(ELP: 8000)

Michael stared, one of his best monsters gone on the first turn…

Emylin grinned 'looks like I got lucky. But since your so good, you'll probably be able to turn it around.'

'Course I will.' Michael declared, he looked at the cards in his hand and stiffened

'…I'll set a card and end my turn.'

'Not a bad hand is it?' said Emylin sadly. 'I can't win from something as silly as that.'

He drew a card. 'Let me help you, I play the spell card "Dead Hand." This card lets you draw 5 cards.'

Michael stared at him. 'There has got to be a catch.'

'well, I do get to see the cards AND their effects, and special summon a level 4 or less zombie from my deck.'

Michael drew and went up to his opponent to show him.

'Interesting abilities' he murmured. Michael went back to his spot. 'Anyway, now I'll use the effect to summon "Pyramid Turtle" from my deck in attack mode.

A turtle with a pyramid instead of a shell appeared.

'Since I haven't normal summoned this turn, I'll summon "Dragon Zombie" in attack mode. A Dragon appeared who was already decomposing so far as you could see its bone.

'Now, I'll attack you directly, first with "Dragon Zombie", then "Pyramid Turtle", and finally, "Despair from the Dark".

"Dragon Zombie" shot out deadly gas from its mouth, Michael was choking, and then he got the wind knocked out of him as the "Pyramid Turtle" body slammed him. Finally, Despair from the dark squeezed him… very hard.

(MLP: 3100)

(ELP: 8000)

Needless to say, Michael was gasping for air.

'Wow, I managed to get a few hits on you, oh well, you can turn the duel around now.' He grinned '_wow, and this guy beat the proctor? Well then, lets see what he can do.'_

Michael drew. 'I play the spell "Life of Pain"' he grimaced when he activated it, but used it nonetheless. 'This card allows me to destroy face up monsters on the field whose attack is equal to the amount of life points you have over me, since I have 5900 less then you, I can destroy all of your monsters!'

All three of Emylin's monsters exploded into dust.

'Most of the time they explode into blood, but I guess those zombies don't have any. Anyway, as for the negative side, the remainder of the points is deducted from my life points.

(MLP: 2800)

(ELP: 8000)

'But now… you're wide open!' Michael exclaimed, holding a card high in the air. 'I play "Life Fiend".

A strange creature appeared, it had grey skin and was twisted around, it appeared to have tied itself up in a knot (Att: 1650 Def: 1400.

'Now… I play the equip spell "Life Dagger", this card…

'I know what it does.' Replied Emylin quickly. 'Remember, I saw it thanks to "Dead Hand".

'Yeah well, I'm explaining it anyway. This card increases my life monsters attack by 300, and when kit inflicts battle damage to my opponent's life points, it inflicts 500 damage to your life points and increases mine by 500.'

"Life Fiend" held the dagger and licked the edge, grinning evilly (Att: 1950).

'oh, and did I mention when "Life Fiend" does battle damage, my life points increase by the same amount?' Michael grinned. 'So Life Fiend, ATTACK!'

"Life Fiends" attack was nothing special, simply slashing Emylin with the dagger.

(MLP: 5250)

(ELP: 5550)

'You wanted a comeback? Well, here it is.'

Emylin applauded. 'Great job'

'Anyway, I'll set a card and end my turn.'

Emylin drew. 'I know what that card is thanks to "Dead Hand". Its "Life Force", however, it can't save your monster! I play "Book of Life"!

A strange yellow tome appeared, Emylin smiled at it. 'Kinda ironic isn't it? Me using a life card, anyway, "Book of Life" lets me revive a zombie monster from my graveyard at the cost of removing one of YOUR monsters in your graveyard from the game.

Michael sweat dropped. 'That doesn't sound much like a cost to me.'

Emylin shrugged. 'Blame the creator; anyway, I'll remove your "Life Manipulator" to summon back "Despair from the Dark".

Shadows started swirling around the book. Enveloping the book, the shadows formed into "Despair from the Dark", who smirked which seemed to say 'I'm back' (Att: 2800 Def: 3000)

'Now, let's get some revenge, attack "Life Fiend". Grip of the Abyss!'

Once again "Despair from the Dark" grabbed the opposing monster, only this time the monster was smirking, after all, he was a fiend, and as such not afraid of the darkness. But he disappeared all the same.

'You may know what it is, but I play "Life Force", negating the damage as long as I pay 400 life points.

Michael felt a slight tingle as life force sapped some energy, but otherwise he felt fine.

(MLP: 4850)

(ELP: 5550)

Emylin simply smirked. 'Come on, I thought you were better then this. Let's see some true power!'

'Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER, I'LL SHOW YOU POWER SO GREAT, THAT EVEN THE KING OF GAMES HIMSELF WOULD GO "WOW, THAT'S POWER".' Michael shouted. Not bothering with his traditional pose, he practically ripped the next card from the top of his deck. He looked at the card he drew and his face faltered. Then brightened, then faltered again, and at last brightened.

'Time to turn the tide of this duel… Again.' He shouted hoarsely, as he had been shouting a bit longer then what was good for you. 'I play the ritual "Life Mirage", it may cost me six stars worth of monsters, but of course, you know I have enough,' he discarded one card from his hand 'to summon "Life Illusionist" (Att: 2350) (Def: 1650).'

A strange golden creature appeared, it was humanoid, but it had claws coming from its hands and a silver mask on. The strangest thing was you could see right through the creature.

Emylin stared at it in awe. 'So… what does it do? That card wasn't one of the cards you drew from "Dead Hand", though the ritual was.'

'And for that, I thank you, anyway, this card has an interesting ability, by sacrificing him, I can revive two monsters from my graveyard. So Life Giver and Life Brute, COME ON DOWN!'

Life Mirage exploded, although the explosion wasn't bright or hot, it was soft, and gold. When it cleared up "Life Giver" and "Life Brute" (a massive, hulking, muscly humanoid with grey skin, but no hair. He was wearing, for some reason, a tuxedo) were in "Life Illusionist's" place.

Life Giver (5/ 2100/1500)

Life Brute (6/ 2450/200)

'"Life Brute" has a neat ability'

'I know what it is, I saw it from dead hand

'Well, in case you forgot…'

'I don't forget' Emylin retorted

'Wait… aren't you suppose to think I'm big or something' Michael asked quizzically

'Oh yeah…' Emylin said slowly, and then he grinned. 'Ok, let's hear your cards awesome effect.'

'Well, while the monster summoned by the effect of "Life Illusionist" can't attack the turn they're summoned, Life Brute can, once per turn, destroy one monster on the field that has less attack then him.'

'Cool effect! But… I don't HAVE any monsters with less attack then him.' Emylin managed to go from happy to sad in the space of a second. Then he brightened 'but I'm sure you have a way to change that!'

'_After all'_ Emylin thought _'I'm not meant to beat you, though that would be a bonus, just show me your tactics, your cards, and your guts!'_

'I always do' Michael replied, with enough ego to power up a city. 'I play the quick-play spell "Life Link", heres how it works, I pay life points and can decrease one of your monsters attack by the same amount! So, I pay 400 life points and voila!'

"Despair from the Dark" groaned as his points decreased to 2400. Inwardly, Emylin groaned too.

'_I already KNOW THAT, I saw it from dead hand, this duel will go all the longer if you tell me effects I already know.'_

"Life Brute", however, roared.

'"Life Brute", USE YOUR ABILITY AND DESTROY DESPAIR FROM THE DARK!' Michael commanded.

"Life Brute" charged at "Despair from the Dark" surprisingly, it seemed to crumble instead of fading away.

'AND THIS TIME, STAY DEAD.' Michael yelled.

'…sorry, can't do that' Emylin replied with a sigh. 'I discard "Mirage Zombie" from my hand to the graveyard to activate its effect; I can revive a zombie that was just destroyed by a card effect.'

Shadows started swirling and "Despair from the Dark" (8/2800/3000) appeared again.

'…honestly, how many revival cards do you have?' Michael whined

Emylin explained 'my deck is based on zombies, and the point of zombies is no matter how many times you kill them…' "Despair from the Dark" cackled. '…they keep coming back.'

'…now that I think about it, aren't these zombie cards abominations to my life cards?'

'DON'T SAY THAT' Emylin said, aghast 'YOU'RE MY HERO, YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO ME!'

'Ok, ok.' Michael said, taken aback. 'I'll end my turn, you go.'

EC: 2

MC: 1

'Thanks!' Emylin said as he drew a card. Emylin looked at it and paused 'not bad… but I think I'll keep it as resources. Despair from the dark, ATTACK…' he paused. 'Which to attack' he muttered, he thought for a few seconds and came to a decision.

'ATTACK "LIFE GIVER!"'

Instead of crushing "Life Giver" like "Despair" usually did, "Despair" blasted "Life Giver" with shadows, destroying "Life Giver piece by piece, until "Life Giver" faded away.

'I hate to say it… but you're in a bit of a bind. One card in your hand, a card face down that you haven't used the entire duel. Making me doubt it's anything useful, and only one card in your hand. Most of your powerful monsters and monster removals have been used up. Your life points are lower, so most of your card effects are useless. You've done a miracle with the proctor, but tell me.'

Emylin somehow managed a sad grin. '…how do you plan to do one now?'

* * *

_yes, i know, there are PLENTY of ways to get out of that situation with cards that exist alone, let alone ones i may think of._

_But he had to say something to end the chapter with well._

_think you've figured out what this Emylin guy is about?_

_well, try your best._

_also, i really need some more R&R, no flamers of course, but it would be nice to see that people are actually reading this, 4 just isn't enough, i need MOOOOOOORRRRREEEE, yeah i'm greedy, but eh. _

_also, join my custom card forun (Name "True Custom Power"), i'd like it to be known that it does exist, since no-one at all has actually said anything on it yet. sometimes i crave attention, sometimes i want to stay out of it. _


	4. First day at DA: part 2

_well now, this chapter is a bit shorter then the rest, i wonder if i should keep it that way..._

_i haven't been getting many reviews, which is a shame, only 4, but i have been getting a decent amount of hits._

_lets see how a shorter chapter goes._

_and see if you can figure out characters motives, plans, etc. _

* * *

'I hate to say it… but you're in a bit of a bind. One card in your hand, a card face down that you haven't used the entire duel. Making me doubt it's anything useful, and only one card in your hand. Most of your powerful monsters and monster removals have been used up. Your life points are lower, so most of your card effects are useless. You've done a miracle with the proctor, but tell me.' 

Emylin somehow managed a sad grin. '…how do you plan to do one now?'

Michael Simply Grinned 'like I always do. You keep playing that guy.' Michael pointed at "Despair" 'and I'll keep knocking him down.'

'_Oh, I have a LOT more then "Despair", just you wait.' _Emylin Thought.

'Ok then.' Emylin said cheerfully. 'Knock him down again!'

'Don't mind if I do.' Michael drew. 'umm… I'll end my turn for now.

Emylin drew, and without even looking said 'attack "Life Brute"'

Once again "Despair" fired shadows, destroying "Brute".

The Emylin actually looked at his hand 'I set a card and end my turn.'

Michael drew

'Sweet, I play the spell "Life in my Hand"'

'_Honestly, some of these names are so lame.'_ Emylin thought.

'This card lets me discard as many cards from my hand to increase my life points by 1000 for each one! I discard both.

(MLP: 6850)

(ELP: 5550)

'and that's not all! One of the cards I discarded…'

'…was the spell "Life Forsaken", when it is discarded you can discard a random card in my hand.' Emylin interrupted wearily.

'…yeah, so discard the middle card'

'Fine' Emylin replied as he discarded it to the graveyard.

'And now, I activate my trap card!'

'…the one which you haven't activated this whole duel.'

'Because of the conditions, it can only be activated when I have no cards in my hand, and it's the only card on the field, its called "Life of Preparation". It lets me draw five cards.'

The face down card revealed itself to be a trap with a picture of a "Snipe Hunter" being destroyed by a blast, protecting "Dark Ruler Ha Des, and "Dark Ruler Ha Des" simply laughing.

'_Maybe the proctor was wrong, some of these cards don't seem to be naive about life, maybe Michael DOES know the harshness of it.' _Emylin thought.

Michael drew five cards and grinned. 'Looks like I'm coming back with a vengeance! I play a card known as "Life Arena"

Emylin narrowed his eyes. _'That's the card he used to beat the proctor.'_

The background was replaced with a smooth, white glowing surface, and the place where the duelists were standing glowed different colours, Michaels a vibrant yellow, Emylin's a reptilian green.

'And now, for a performance of déjà vu, I play "Life Warrior"!'

'_I want to see NEW cards, not old ones' _Emylin thought.

The familiar warrior appeared and looked at "Despair" with a steely gaze.

(4/1600-2400-3700/1300)

'Now, "Life Warrior" takes back this duel for me and attack!'

'Sorry, but you really have to stop being predictable. I play "Draining Shield", allowing me to negate the attack and gain life points equal to the attack.'

"Life Warriors blade was cut short from "Despair" by a barrier. And Emylin's life points skyrocketed.

(ELP: 8250)

(MLP: 6850)

Emylin grinned. 'Also, "Life Arena" is a field spell right? So we can both use it'

"Despair" grinned and grew bigger and darker (8/2800-4200/3000).

Meanwhile, the glow around "Life Warrior" decreased (4/3700-1600/1300).

'…I set two cards and end my turn' Michael groaned.

MC: 1

EC: 2

Emylin drew a card. 'A pity, I thought you were better, but it's over' Emylin announced 'I play "Rage Zombie"

A humanoid creature appeared, it had bloodshot eyes, but its body seemed relatively intact unlike most zombies, it screamed at "Life Warrior" (4/1850/800)

'"Rage Zombie", destroy "Life Warrior" Emylin commanded.

"Rage Zombie" simply charged At Life Warrior and rammed into "Life Warrior", destroying him.

(MLP: 6600)

'Now I activate "Rage Zombie's" ability, by discarding one card from my hand when "Rage Zombie" destroys a monster, his attack points can be deducted from your life points.'

(MLP: 4750)

Michael looked shocked. 'How can I lose… how?'

Emylin grimaced '_you could beat the proctor, but not me? I guess he underestimated me…'_

'"Despair From the Dark" (8/4200-7350) grinned and his hand slowly crept to Michael, but Michael didn't seem to notice'

'…I guess I underestimated you' he grinned, the field around him changed into a softer, mellow yellow, and then the hand gripped him and squeezed.

(MLP: 0)

(ELP: 8250)

Emylin seemed shocked. '_I won? But… I was sent to see what he could do, not win!'_

'good match, Emylin' Michael had got his grin back.

Emylin managed a grim 'thanks, you don't know how much of an honour it is. Anyway, see ya.' With that Emylin ran off.

Michael blinked. 'isn't he going to go back to the Slifer dorm?' he wondered out loud, shrugging, he walked off to the mess hall.

Surprisingly, they were all still there, except for the teacher. And all were looking at one Slifer who was standing in the centre, he was wearing the Slifer outfit with a few modifications, such as a badge and a line of orange going through the middle of his shirt.

'ok people.' He announced. 'your in Slifer Red, you can only go up from here, but first, let me tell you some rules, I'm not a teacher so you don't have to abide them, but trust me, they are for the best.

He lifted his arms up and continued. 'First, eat the food sparingly, as it can make you sick.'

Michael groaned, a bit late for that.

'Also, do NOT hurt the cat, or Axel will have your head… or the cat will, it can be quite nasty.'

'_A cat? I haven't seen a cat'_ Michael thought.

'And, whatever you do, don't duel a guy called "Emylin Reese". He is an obelisk who gathers data of the new kids and gives it to some of the high up Obelisks who want to stay on top.

At this Michael was on the verge of shouting 'LIFE AIN'T FAIR!' But he managed to control himself.

'if you want my guide to all the rules, simply get a copy of my book on the way out, it tells you who to duel, who to avoid, what to do, and all the mysteries of the island. That will be all, you should all probably go to your Bed and get some sleep, because, lucky for you guys, we got a test tomorrow.'

'LIFE AIN'T FAIR!'

Everyone turned to stare at Michael, who simply grinned sheepishly

'umm… I have a question…'

After that, Michael started heading to his dorm.

'Honestly, I get the worst luck' he muttered, his head hanging low from shame.

WHAM

He rammed into Kard… again.

'WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS' he yelled.

'Probably the same thing I did'. Kard replied smoothly 'anyway, looks like this is our dorm.'

There were two bunk beds, and one was occupied with a boy about Michael's age, with red hair, a few freckles, and curious brown eyes.

'I guess you guys are the new guys?' he asked

'Yep' Michael replied happily. He looked around; the dorm was pretty much the beds, a desk, and a bathroom.

'names Rover Katana'

'Is it just us three' Kard said, Michael rolled his eyes, everything he said sounded so… polite, but with the impression he was insulting you behind your back.

'No, we got a fourth but… he ain't around often.'

'Why is that' Michael asked.

'umm… I don't know, BUT I'M SURE THERE IS A GOOD REASON.' He shouted out the last bit and Michael blinked, while Kard had a look of interest on his face.

'…anyway, me and the other guy are on this bunk, so you two go on the other one.

'DIBS TOP BUNK' Michael shouted, practically leaping at it.

'…whatever' Kard replied, simply walking to the bottom bunk.

'Well, we better get to sleep' Rover stated. 'We got a big day ahead of us, and a test.'

'Don't remind me.' Michael groaned.

'Night' Kard said.

Silence, then…

'Kard' Michael said

'Yes?'

'…can you tell me a bedtime story?'

All of a sudden Michael could hear somewhat exaggerated snores coming from Kard.

'Fine...' Michael mumbled as he tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep.

'_Duel Academy is great, but I must say there are some strange people here…'_he said, before falling asleep

* * *

'I must say, this data is great, you have done well, as you always do… most of the time.' 

In the middle of the forest Emylin was currently talking with an Obelisk blue who had a mask on, covering his (as you could tell from the voice) face.

'I still don't see why I had to give it to you in the middle of the forest' Emylin complained. 'Why not just at the dorm, it's a lot more comfortable and…

'SLIENCE!' the obelisk shouted. 'YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, OR ELSE.' He paused. 'How did you go against him?'

'I beat him' Emylin replied proudly.

'WHAT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOSE, OR AT LEAST YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM MORE TIME TO PLAY MORE CARDS.'

'Sorry…' Emylin was half cowering, half standing in defiance.

'…oh well, the data collected will be enough for now, and if you beat him, he can't be much of a threat.' He paused; I want you to start gathering data on the new Ra's.

'But sir, I haven't done any of the other Slifers yet…

'ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?'

'No… sir.' All of the defiance had vanished, and the Obelisk seemed to relax.

'Good, go do that, I need to rest for now.' With that he walked away toward the Obelisk dorm

'...Don't worry, Emylin, save up that revenge for later' Emylin muttered to himself as he walked away.

* * *

_I'm actually doing a FSN fic as well, it will probably be shorter, but hopefully still good, anyway, R&R, no flamers, and good luck with whatever your doing!_


	5. Dueling the Sky, the Clouds Strike Back!

_I haven't been getting many Reviews, but then i looked at some stories that were much longer then mine and yet only the same of reviews as mine, so i should be thankful really!_

_in this part... the plot thickens._

_it isn't turning dark yet... but your starting to get the idea for what is to come._

_remember, my story isn't set in stone, i love character and card ideas!_

_have none? please review anyway so i know that people are actually reading this. Hits just don't cut it._

_oh, and I just realized I never did a disclaimer, so..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Europe, Jelly beans, or Deadpool, I do own all original ideas in my story, but thats about it. _

_anyway, read on and enjoy! _

* * *

**Dueling the Sky, the Clouds Strike Back!**

Michael woke up, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and he felt… refreshed. No-one else was here. He sighed with contempt. 'Such a lovely day. What to do, what to do.'

He put his head back down and relaxed.

It was at this point Rover came into the dorm.

'Sleep well?' he grinned.

'Yeah…' Michael started feeling uneasy. 'Why you ask?'

'Well, you slept through class, the test, and numerous funny things that happened to many different students.'

'FUNNY THINGS HAPPENED WITHOUT ME!?' Michael shouted, and zoomed off.

Rover sweat dropped and finished his sentence 'and you got detention…'

Michael ran towards Duel Academy, then stopped suddenly and collapsed.

'Adrenaline… gone…' he panted.

'…there you are' a voice said, in dull monotone. 'I've wanted to talk to you.'

Michael was suddenly being dragged feet-first towards the forest, but he was too tired to argue, or resist; or, for that matter, do much more then groan as his body was dragged, causing a decent amount of pain.

Eventually, the person seemed to decide that they were far enough into the forest, and stopped.

Michael mustered the energy to get up.

'It was a bit rude of you to drag me out…' he stopped as he saw who it was.

It was Aislan, in her Obelisk blue uniform. Michael suddenly realized they were alone… with no-one around for… well… a decent amount of area.

'I heard you were put in a dorm with one Kard Kulls' she said.

'Umm… yeah, did you drag me out here to say that?'

'No, I just want you to do something for me…'

'uuhh… just so you know I'm not the type that…'

Aislan interrupted 'all this "umm" and "uuhh" is time consuming, here is what I want you to do, I have reasons to believe that Kard is not all that he seems, keep an eye out, and report any activities to me.'

With that, she left without waiting for a reply.

'Well that was weird.' He muttered. For a moment he contemplated what to do. 'well, I may as well do what she said, who knows, she may grow to respect me and. For a moment he had some fantasies, and then snapped back into reality realizing something.

'How do I get out of here he muttered. He started walking around.

* * *

An hour, when school was over, people heading back to there dorm heard a strange cry coming from the forest.

'AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!'

* * *

'Looks like I will never get out of this accursed forest alive, eventually people will find my corpse and bury me, and Aislan will come and start crying on my grave' Michael started weeping. 'But I have so much more to live for!' he shouted.

'…you ok?" Kard had appeared out of nowhere

'Wow, I though hallucinations only appeared in deserts.'

At this point Kard Punched him in the face, he fell to the ground. Then got up, nursing his jaw.

'So… your not a hallucination, how did you find me, did you look for me!'

'Actually, your at the edge of the forest, see' Kard pointed to a road about two meters away.

Michael stared at it, then started thinking of a comeback, unfortunately, the best thing he could come up with was

'…Did you have to hit me that hard?'

'No' Kard replied with the smooth "I'm better then you" voice. 'But it was certainly enjoyable.'

* * *

Michael, now in a mess, gasping, panting, not thinking straight, had at last made it through to Duel Academy.

'I have made it, through an incredible struggle and hardship, I have made it' he announced.'

He went to the door, and froze, for on it was a sign that would haunt him in his nightmares.

"Closed"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

* * *

Michael was now back at his dorm. He entered and staggered to his bunk.

Rover looked at him curiously while Kard simply closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'So… how did it go?' he asked

'Not too bad.' Michael gasped, and collapsed onto the floor, not even bothering to get to his bed.

Rover looked confused, but shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

Michael woke up half exhausted, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming.

'I'm not late again, am I?' he said out loud.

'Nope' Rover chuckled. 'Right on time.'

'That's a relief' he said. 'Well, I better get going!' he said. With that, he rushed off…

'REMEMBER, YOU GOT DETENTION!' Rover shouted, but Michael didn't hear him, Rover sighed.

* * *

Michael managed to get to the classroom without any trouble, the classroom was metallic and cold, but it was correct. 'Ok, everything is perfect. I got my stuff, class is about to start, all is right with the world.'

'MICHAEL RES!'

everyone in the room suddenly rushed out as fast as they could.

Michael turned around to see Richard Marino, the principle, storming towards him.

'MY OFFICE, NOW' he thundered.

'…what did I do?' Michael asked.

'YOU WAGGED SCHOOL ON YOUR FIRST DAY.'

Michael winced as the principle shouted at him.

'YOU DESERVE A MONTHS DETENTION AT THE VERY LEAST!'

'But… it wasn't my fault…'

'YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TOO.' After that, Richard seemed to calm down. 'Ok, let's hear your defence.'

'well you see, I' Michael blushed, he couldn't tell the whole story. '…Got lost, I'm new here and all.'

Richard seemed to consider this '…I'll give you a chance… all you have to do is beat the first duelists to come through that door.'

Michael grinned. 'Thanks principle, I won't lose, even if the devil himself comes through those doors.'

Richard raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the Ra Zack Abel walked hurriedly into the room 'sorry sir, I just have some plans to discuss and…' he noticed Michael in the room 'oh, hello Michael, why are you here?'

* * *

'OK TROOPS, THE DUEL WILL FOLLOW THE MORE RECENT RULES THAT HAVE COME INTO THIS ACADEMY'

'So… tell me again why I have to duel you?'

Michael grinned 'What does it matter, all I have to do is beat you, and I'm punishment free.'

Zack raised an eyebrow. 'First you have to BEAT me, you know.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'NEW RULES ARE THESE, ONE, NO SUMMONING MONSTERS IN FACE UP DEFENCE, TWO, "CARD OF SANCTITY" IS NOW FORBIDDEN.

Michael Grimaced and took "Card of Sanctity" out of his deck.

'OK NOW, DUEL… COMMENCE'

(ZLP: 8000)

(MLP: 8000)

'Executioner first.' Zack stated as he drew a card. 'I play the spell card "Summon cloud". Allowing me to summon a level 4 Cloudian from my hand as long as I control no monsters, I play "Cloudian- Poison Cloud" (3/0/1000) in defence mode!

A red cloud with an angry face appeared.

Then, I set a monster and end my turn.

Michael stared, then laughed 'That's it, a CLOUD, I'm fighting water vapour?'

'Be careful, Cloudians are more dangerous then they seem.'

'Whatever, I play "Life Envoy" (3/1200/1000), and use his ability to summon "Life Taker" (5/1500/2100)

Both monsters were out on the field, "Life Taker" was ready for combat, but "Life Envoy" cowered in the presence of the cloud.

'"Life Envoy, Attack Poison Cloud!' Michael declared. "Life Envoy" closed his eyes and struck the Poison Cloud, shattering him.'

'Good work! Wait… huh?' "Life Envoy's" face turned purple, and he fell to the ground and vanished.

(MLP: 7200)

(ZLP: 8000)

'What gives' Michael exclaimed.

'"Poison Cloud destroys the monster that destroys it, and inflicts 800 damage to your life points.' Zack sighed. 'I told you not to underestimate them.

Michael groaned, and then smiled. 'Well, guess what, I still have "Life Taker", so take that face down… well… down.'

"Life Taker" blasted the face down with red shards, which was revealed to be a cloud with a pair of eyes, it shattered.

Suddenly, two more clouds appeared.

'Are all you cards this annoying!?' Michael exclaimed.

Zack grinned 'the card you destroyed was "Sheep Cloud", if its destroyed in battle I can summon two "Cloudian Tokens", better luck next time.

'Fine, I set a card and end my turn!'

(MC: 3)

(ZC: 3)

Zack drew and paused. 'Looks like you'll be seeing a card that proves the true power of Cloudians already! I sacrifice both the tokens to play "Eye of the Typhoon" (8/3000/1000)!

Both the small clouds disappeared. To be replaced by a massive black cloud with one eye.

Michael gulped. 'Nice cloud' he muttered.

'Save it for the judge, "Typhoon", strike down that taker of life!'

The "Typhoon" simply blasted "Life Taker" with wind, then blasted him with a lightning bolt from its eye.

Michael winced, and then noticed something.

'Hey, I didn't lose any life points.' Michael exclaimed.

'"Typhoon's" special ability forces all face up non Cloudians to change their battle position, you got off lucky this time, but just wait… I play "Cloudian Squall", you'll find out what it does on my standby phase, and end my turn.'

'I don't count on waiting, I count on winning.' Michael drew a card. 'Here we go, I play "Life Link", and decrease my life points by 3000 to decrease "typhoon's" attack by the same amount!'

The "Typhoon" shrunk to the size of a raindrop (8/3000-0/1000)

Meanwhile, Michael fell to his knees for a second as his life points were drained away

(MLP: 4200)

(ZLP: 8000)

'Next, meet "Life Fiend"

The twisted creature looked at the raindrop and grinned a twisted grin (4/1650/1400).

"Life Fiend", take down that Typhoon!

With the twisted grin still on it's face, "Life Fiend" karate chopped right through "Typhoon"

But then Michael squinted, and he saw the raindrop was still there.

'Why isn't that Typhoon…. Or raindrop… or whatever it is, gone' Michael exclaimed.

'"Eye of the Typhoon" can't be destroyed in battle' Zack Grimaced. 'But I still take damage.'

(ZLP: 6350)

'You think that's bad? "Life Fiend's" effect increases my life points by the amount you just lost!'

(MLP: 5850)

'Looks like one of my famous comebacks, oh yeah! I end my turn.'

(MC: 2)

(ZC: 2)

'Not bad. But you'll have to do better.' Zack drew. 'That activates my "Cloudian Squall", giving all monsters on the field a "fog counter", they do nothing until I make them do something! 'I set a card and end my turn.'

'…You're not going to switch "Typhoon" to defence?'

'Unfortunately, for most Cloudians, if they are in face up defence mode, they are destroyed.' Zack sighed.

'What about poison cloud?'

'Like I said, MOST, you going to do your turn now?'

'Don't see why not.' Michael drew a card. 'I play "Life Assassin."

A human wearing a red outfit and a black mask appeared wielding two blades (2/400/200).

'Anyway, I'll set a card of my own and have "Life Assassin" attack you're Raindrop!'

"Life Assassin" started walking casually up to "Typhoon"

'Do you really think I would leave nothing to defend myself? I play "Spirit Barrier", negating all battle damage as long as I have one monster out, and since "Typhoon" cannot be destroyed in battle, that attack was useless.'

'…guess I'll set a card and end my turn.'

(MC: 1)

(ZC: 2)

Zack drew and gave a grin not unlike Michael. "Cloudian Squall" activates, adding another fog counter to all of the monsters on the field. Now I play "Cloudian – Nacreous". A strange, multi-coloured cloud appeared. (1/0/0)

'Pretty, but not exactly dangerous' Michael said

Zack simply replied 'you haven't heard its ability yet, and just wait a little longer, "Nacreous", attack "Life Assassin"!'

Michael raised an eyebrow as the cloud drifted towards "Life Assassin."'

'"Life Assassin", counterattack'.

"Life Assassin" simply put his sword in front of the approaching cloud, but when the cloud hit the sword.

It exploded in a massive blast of wind.

Michael looked around; both his monsters were still out. But… wasn't the arena a bit… _foggier_ then usual.

"Nacreous" ability lets me distribute "fog counters" for every card on the field and in our hand when its destroyed, sure, it costs 2000 life points.'

(ZLP: 4350)

'But now I can distribute 9 fog counters, I'll give em all to good old "Typhoon". I end my turn.'

Michael drew, 'I got nothing, I'll pass'

Zack Grinned 'then its time for this duel to end!' Zack drew. 'first, squall activates, giving all monsters on the field an extra fog counter. Now I play premature burial! At the cost of 800 life points I can revive a monster from my graveyard! I choose Poison cloud!'

The red cloud appeared again. 'but he ain't gonna be there long. Cause I sacrifice him to summon "Cloudian – Nimbusman"! a strange, humanoid cloud appeared (5/1000/1000).

Michael stared. 'wouldn't it have been better if you sacrificed "Typhoon?" or better yet, switched "Typhoon" to defence, destroying him, then reviving him?'

Zack looked at Michael with awe. '…And they said you were no good with tactics, your wrong, but that was a good idea. Number one, "Nimbusman" can only be summoned by tributing water monsters while "Typhoon" is a wind monster. Also, "Nimbusman's" attack is going to shoot right up. Hope your ready'

"Nimbusman" suddenly grew to a massive size (5/1000-10000/1000)'

'Ok… how the heck does that monster have 10000 attack points?' Michael exclaimed.

'simple really, he gets 500 attack for every "fog counter" out, there is 18 out. So he gains 9000.'

'Hold on.' Michael started counting on his fingers. 'Shouldn't there be 17'

Zack stared at him 'Good at maths too! Amazing, anyway, for every water monster I sacrificed, he gets a "fog counter" on him. Anyway, to end this duel… Nimbusman, go rain on his parade! Attack "Life Assassin" and destroy the rest of his life points!

"Nimbusman" started walking right up to "Assassin". And got his fist out, then he let loose a punch…

But Michael grinned. 'Your right, this duel is over, I'm surprised, I thought you were a genius, but you fell for one of the oldest traps in the book, I activate "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack, and sending it right back!'

Zack had a shocked look on his face 'No… that was not in my calculations!'

'Sucks to be you.'

Nimbusman punched right into a cylinder, only for it to go out of the other cylinder, right into Zack, who was knocked into the ground from it.

(ZLP: 0)

(MLP: 5850)

Michael deactivated his duel disk and chuckled. 'Oh yeah, I still got my game!'

Zack got up and shrugged 'great match, looks like I'll have to put up your deck in my calculations as well, in order to obtain the perfect deck, anyway, see ya!' with that, Zack left.

Michael looked at Richard and grinned. 'Looks like I win, so no detention for me!'

Richard gave Michael a grin himself, and said in a deceptively soft voice 'why yes, your absolutely right, no detention, instead, you can help out cleaning the academy from top to bottom. That should help build your character'

Michael grimaced.

'WHY AREN'T YOU THANKING ME? IF YOU DON'T THANK ME NOW YOU CAN ALSO SCRUB THE SEWERS, THEY HAVEN'T BEEN CLEANED IN A WHILE NOW.'

'Ok, ok, thanks Principle.' Then Michael muttered 'for nothing'

'WHAT WAS THAT!?'

'Nothing!'

'You young people are too rebellious for my liking! Back in my army days… oh, that reminds me, I have a task for you! Do it and I'm sure I can find a way to make it worth your while.'

'As long as it isn't scrubbing the sewers' Michael muttered.

Richard chose to ignore that comment. 'I recall that you are a roommate with one Kard Kulls, I would like for you to report him if he does anything strange…'

'_It's always about KARD isn't it'_ Michael thought furiously to himself. Then he said politely 'any reasons why?'

'It's a need to know basis… but I'll give you the basic idea. We have been intercepting strange e-mails coming to this island. When we tried to find the source we came up blank, the e-mails are rather… disturbing.'

'What's it got to do with Kard?'

'maybe nothing, but, by chance, we looked at Kards profile and it doesn't add up, either its an alibi, or he hacked into the network and put himself in, both seem unlikely, as we have very tight security. But one of them was done. So for now Kard Kulls is the most likely.' He paused. 'Have you heard of what happened to Joshua Paul?'

'Yeah…' Michael started getting confused. 'But what's that got to do with anything…'

Realizing he had said too much, he barked 'NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW, GO NOW!'

Michael headed to the door.

'Oh… and Michael?'

'Yes?' Michael turned around.

'If you tell anyone of what we just talked about, I will rip your spine out and feed it to my pet crocodiles' he said sweetly.

Michael turned back and walked out the door and closed it. Then started running like a madman.

'My life just keeps getting better and better' he muttered.

WHAM

Michael rammed right into the familiar albino, Kard Kulls.

'….WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!' he screamed at the ceiling.

Kard stared '…did I miss something?' Kard murmured.

* * *

_3 messages intercepted, showing messages_

_The plan is set in motion, true, we did lose one, and it is a pity, but we nearly have enough people planted to set the plan in motion. Be prepared, and see if you can find a way to lessen the resistance. Try plan Delta, if it doesn't work, I trust your judgement to think of a new one._

_It seems that a pulse of Judgement Energy is residing near your location, it is decently powerful, but seemingly doing little. Has anything happened? we need as much Judgement Energy for the resurrection, please reply._

_Heya, you psycho! Guess what, seems a friend of yours has come to D.A. should I call the rest of the group, or should we keep it a secret for now?_

_There are no more messages._

Richard and a person wearing a white coat were looking at the computer screen, staring at these strange messages.

'They are all suspicious, but what does it mean?' Richard murmered.

'Well sir, my opinion is that the first one with "losing one" means the shadow duelist that was defeated, and it sounds like he had friends. The second one may be another one sent by the same group, although I have no idea what "Judgement Energy" is. As for the last one, I have no idea… it all sounds innocent, except for "the rest of the group". Makes it sound dangerous as well.'

Richard made no objections. The person in the lab coat continued 'so, should I let them be sent?'

Richard stared at the messages and started calculating risks, dangers, and his wanting of action. 'yes, keep them going, I want to catch these guys red handed, so lets leave it be for now, and wait to see what happens next.'

The person in the lab coat made no objection 'as you say sir, but what shall we tell the teachers?'

Richard grinned 'keep them in the dark now, lets find out what's going on before we start jumping at shadows…'

* * *

_well well well, what do these e-mails mean, is the person in the lab coat right?_

_why is this story called "Remnants of Power" i wonder, can you figure it out?_

_oh,and heres an interesting fact, most of the peoples names have a meaning_

_e.g. Zack Abel, "Abel" can mean breath, and he uses clouds, get it?_

_Michael Res' name meaning is a bit strange. "Res" is short for "_Resurrection_" _, but it doesn't EXACLY suit a "Life" deck does it? i wonder if there is a reason behind it...

anyway, R&R, no flamers, hope you enjoy etc. and good luck with whatever your doing! (...unless its something bad in MY opinion, in that case, STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!)


	6. Life vs machine, mechanical mayhem!

_sorry that its been a short while, i've recently had to go to a place where you go in normal, and come out altered, changed, a place where it is a fight to keep your sanity. where? thats classified._

_anyway, this chapter doesn't reveal too much, but it is an interesting duel, hopefully at least._

_i've decided to make a forum on this, so, if you want to put ideas there, go ahead, i also have a custom card forum (True custom Power) which it would be nice if you went there._

_so, let destiny not written in stone continue! _

* * *

It was midnight 

Michael was awake, staring at Kard.

'Come on, I'm waiting.' He muttered. 'do something that will prove that your up to no good, so people will stop worrying about you and start thinking about who is the best, me!'

Kard made no movement; he simply remained in bed, asleep.

'I'll stay up all night if I have to' Michael murmured, eyes half closed.

His vision started blurring and…

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, quiet footsteps.

'So, someone is coming to see you?' Michael glared at Kard, who was still sleeping.

Quietly, Michael got out of bed and positioned himself, holding a bat he had got ready to hit Kard with, he waited at the side of the door.

The door opened slowly… and a figure came in, Michael swung the bat back and…

SMASH!

The bat went right through the wall, Kard and Rover woke up groggily.

'Is there a problem?' Kard said. A hint of annoyance in his voice (Kard with emotion was almost enough for the whole thing to be worth it to Michael).

'I CAUGHT YOU' Michael shouted to a cowering figure.

'…congratulations, you nearly scared to death our other dorm member' Rover snapped.

Michael blinked 'Uuhh, what?'

The figure stood up, revealing a small person wearing a bandanna, covering all there hair, and green eyes.

'SAVE ME FROM THIS MADMAN, BROTHER!' the person shrieked, and ran to Rover's side.

'…Brother?' Michael said slowly.

'your slow on the uptake, aren't you.' Kard sighed.

'…you knew?' said Michael, confused.

'I was up all night on the first day, I saw him, and Rover told me about it, this is Rovers brother, Ping Katana.'

'Ok… so, why isn't he around often?'

'Every time I ask, he goes off on a different subject.'

'The weathers nice, isn't it.' Rover said suddenly.

'Yes, just like that, anyway, now that you've met Ping, can we get back to sleep?'

Kard didn't have to bother asking, as Michael had already collapsed on his bed.

PowerhiddenremnantssecretsMentalAelsthlawhatisthetrutpowerhiddenremnants

Michael woke up bleary eyed, and looked at the clock up at the top of the dorm room.

'WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!' he shouted and zoomed off.

'…should we tell him that it's Saturday, and that schools not on today?'

'Nah…' Kard said. 'So, where is Ping anyway?'

'…the weathers lovely, isn't it?'

Michael had reached school, where the dreaded sign hanged there, taunting him.

"Closed"

'…when your back is turned, so help me, you will become recycling.' Michael threatened… rather poorly.

'Doesn't it bother you to be threatening an inanimate object?'

Michael turned around to see a boy in a black and red trench coat above the usual Ra Yellow outfit.

'…not really' Michael got a grin on his face.

'doesn't bother me either, I have 20 on my 'to kill list', and 10 of them are inanimate objects.'

'…and the other ten…' Michael was starting to wonder about this guy.

'Eh, you would probably not want to know.' He held up his hand. 'My name is Achos Inflist.'

'Michael Res' Michael took his hand, then cried out in pain as Achos gripped it so tightly that Michael could swear he heard his bones crack.

'Oops, sorry.' Achos said sheepishly (or wolfishly perhaps…) 'that was meant for someone else.'

'I don't envy them' Michael muttered.

'Neither do I, heh.'

Michael stuttered 'hey, you won't suppose to hear that, I was muttering to myself!

'Then think it, don't say it.'

'_Smart ass' _Michael thought.

'You insult me at your own peril.'

'Hey, I didn't say anything that time!'

'Yeah, well, next thing you need is a poker face (**A/N 1)**.'

'I'll work on it… say, want to duel?'

Achos grinned 'unfortunately I have… prior engagements. They will require a bit of time… I do like to take my time, so, perhaps another day?'

'Ok…' Michael started wondering what the "prior engagement" was.

'Well, I best be off.' Achos started striding away.

'See ya!' then Michael muttered 'you freak.'

'Oh, and one more thing, insult me again, and you WILL regret it.'

'…how does he do that…?'

PowerhiddenremnantssecretsMentalAelsthlawhatisthetruepowerhiddenremnants

Michael had figured out with his clever cough logic that it was the weekend, and started to do his job and spy on Kard.

So far Kard had gone to a number of suspicious places, the forest, a rarely used section of the beach, and the volcano. But he had done nothing unusual there.

Michael was panting… quietly, but he would not lose Kard!

Presently, they were on a section of the volcano, where Michael was hiding behind some rocky outcrops.

Kard looked out to sea and sighed. 'Haven't you followed me long enough?'

'…AM I THAT PREDICTABLE!' Michael shouted to the sky.

'Sure, now will you stop following me?' he paused. 'Why are you following me anyway?'

'_darn it, I can't tell him the truth, gotta think of a great lie… nope, got nothing, I'll just do the Rover thing.'_

'Want to duel?' Michael suggested.

Kard stared. '…If I do, will you leave me alone?'

With his fingers crossed behind his back Michael grinned and replied 'Sure'.

Kard sighed. 'Let's get this over with'

'Don't worry; I'll win this duel very quickly.'

(MLP: 8000)

(KLP: 8000)

'I'll start' Michael said as he drew a card. 'I play "Life Warrior" (4/1600/1300).

The Warrior appeared.

'…you know, now that I think about it, he is a bit like you isn't he?'

Kard simply stared at "Life Warrior" and said 'I pity him.'

'Yeah… well, I set 2 cards and end my turn.'

Kard drew a card and looked at his hand for a short while, before saying 'I activate the field spell "Machine Factory, Alpha", this card increases the attack and defence of all "Machine" type monsters by 200.

The volcano vanished, now they were in a factory, filled with near-complete machines.

Next, I summon "Chain Gun Cyborg" (4/1500-1700/800-1000).

A humanoid creature with a lot of metal tubes going into it appeared, instead of a right hand, he had a chain gun.

"Chain Gun Cyborg", strike down that "Life Warrior". Kard said crisply.

"Chain Gun Cyborg" prepared his gun arm.

'Not so Fast! I play "Life Link", paying 1700 life points to decrease your monsters attack by the same amount!'

'Duly noted, but, here is a flaw in your tactic, I play the quick play spell "Factory Force Field". If I have "Mechanical Factory, Alpha" out, I can prevent my "Machine" type monsters or my field spell from being designated by card effects this turn, so your link just got cancelled, of course, your points, I'm afraid, are still gone.

(MLP: 6300)

'And I believe my Cyborg was attacking?'

"Chain Gun Cyborg" let lose a volley of shots, tearing "Life Warrior" to shreds.

(MLP: 6200)

'and thanks to "Chain Gun Cyborgs" ability, when he destroys a monster, you take damage equal to his level times 200.'

"Chain Gun Cyborg" fired a few more volleys at Michael.

(MLP: 5400)

'I set a card and end my turn.'

(KC: 2)

(MC: 3)

'Damn, he is good' Michael muttered. Then Michael said more loudly 'I've gotten out of tougher situations then this.'

'Indeed, well, go for it.'

'I will, I WILL NOT BE DENIED THE RIGHT TO STALK YOU!' Michael paused. 'Ok, that sounded wrong. Please ignore that sentence.'

'But I've been ignoring all your sentences.'

Michael chose to ignore that remark, 'I draw' he announced, drawing a card. Michael grinned. 'I play "Life Blade Master" (4/1900/1000)

A warrior appeared wearing golden armor and wielding a blade about the size of himself. His face was the type of which when you heard that you just won a million dollars, then learned it was a bill.

'I set a card, and have my "Blade Master" strike down your "Cyborg"!

"Blade Master" didn't do anything fancy, he simply lifted the sword, and slammed it into "Cyborg", making it explode.

(KLP: 7800)

'I may not have the life points, but you got no monsters' Michael said smugly.

'Incorrect, I activate the permanent trap "Scrap Cycle". I can only activate this card when "Mechanical Factory, Alpha" is on the field, when a machine monster is destroyed, I can special summon a machine from my deck with one less level. I select "Heavy Mech Support Platform" (3/500/500).

A strange little ship appeared.

Michael shrugged. 'Its stats aren't too impressive, I end my turn.'

Kard drew and "Scrap Cycle" glowed.

'In order to keep "Scrap Cycle" I must pay life points equal to the points equal to the higher stat, attack or defence, of the monster summoned, during my standby phase. But I don't really feel like it, so I'll destroy "Scrap Cycle".

The trap card shattered.

'Now, I play "Machine Duplication", allowing me to summon two more machines with the same name from my deck, as long as the attack is 500 or less, which it is, by the look of things.'

"Heavy Mech Support Platform" glowed and split into three. (3/500/500x3)

'Now, I sacrifice two, to summon "Emes the Infinity" (7/2500-2700/2000-2200).

Two of the "Support Platforms" vanished to be replaced by a golden armoured machine with a massive blade and staff.

'Next I use the ability of the "Platform" to equip it to "Emes", giving him a boost of 500 attack and defence.

The "Platform" lifted up "Emes", now he was hovering in mid air (7/2700-3200/2200-2700).

'Now strike down "Life Blade Master" with Eternal Slash.'

"Emes" didn't move. Then "Life Blade Master was sliced in half by an invisible force and exploded.

(MLP: 4100)

'…how did he do the?' Michael replied, confused 'he didn't even attack.'

'The attack was always there' Kard replied smoothly. 'But the bigger problem is that when "Emes" destroys a monster. He gains 700 attack.

"Emes" didn't change, but his attack did rise (3200-3900)

'…shouldn't he grow bigger, or glow, or show some outwards sign that he is stronger?' asked Michael slowly.'

'"Emes" is infinity, what happened to him at the start, has happened to him at the end, he is in the time of the future, yet of the past.'

'YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PHSYCH ME OUT! IT WON'T WORK, IT WON'T WORK, IT WON'T WOOOOOOORK'

'Well, I end my turn, let's see what you can accomplish.' Kard replied, looking around at the factory walls that his field had created.

(KC: 1)

(MC: 3)

'Just you wait… I have cards that make infinity pass in the blink of an eye.'

'Clever speech, now back it up'

'Ok, HERE I COME.' Michael drew a card. 'I remove "Life Blade Master" from the game to summon "Life From Below" (4/?/?).

A creature emerged from the ground, it seemed corpse-like and glowed a sickly green.

Michael stared at his creature with a grin. 'It may not look like much, but its attack and defence is equal to the monster I removed to summon it.'

The creature groaned, and its points increased (4/1900/1000).

'Also, depending on the monsters attribute he gains a different ability, since "Blade Master" is an earth type. He gains the ability to attack you directly as long as the damage is halved! So, "Life From Below", ATTACK!'

"Life From Below" dug underground and popped up behind Kard and gave Kard a whack on the head. Kard said nothing and showed no pain, and the creature returned to Michael's side of the field.

(KLP: 6900)

'Next, I set a card and end my turn.' Michael grinned 'attack me if you dare.'

'I was always one for daring, I must say.' Kard drew. 'Now I attack "Life From Below" with "Emes"'.'

Michael Grinned. 'And you call ME stupid; I activate the trap "Life Trap", negating the attack and destroying the monster that attacked!'

A golden bear trap appeared and snapped onto "Emes", however, instead of shattering, the platform shattered instead. (7/3900-3400/2700-2200)

'Hey, what gives?' Michael exclaimed 'don't tell me "Emes" has another ability.'

'Actually, that was the "Platform's" ability; it's the only union monster that also takes the hit from a card effect, not just battle.'

Michael grimaced, "Emes" was still alive (well, as alive as a machine could be!) and he didn't really have any tricks up his sleeve.

'But of course, the attack was still negated, so I end my turn.' Kard replied wearily 'honestly, you just won't be squished, will you?'

Michael gave a defiant grin, which wasn't too different from his other ones. 'I'm about to turn this duel around' he announced as he drew, he looked and gave a grin 'I activate my other "Life Link", so, I pay 3400 life points, and "Emes" loses the same amount!'

Nothing happened to "Emes", but his attack went down. (7/3400-0/2200)

Michael fell to the floor as his energy was sapped.

(MLP: 700)

'Whoa, never payed that many points for "Life Link", it's really draining, still, I got "Emes" right where I want him! Before I attack though, I summon "Life Spider" (3/800/1000).

A large silver spider appeared.

Kard looked at the new creature wearily 'you have a lot of strange creatures you know.'

'Look whose talking, anyway, I'll destroy "Emes" with "Life Spider" Michael announced.

The spider shot out silk that completely enveloped "Emes", destroying him.

(KLP: 6100)

'When "Life Spider" destroys a monster, it gains an egg counter, which, for now, does nothing, Next, "Life From Below", attack directly.'

This time "Below" did not bury underground, he simply walked up to Kard and punched him in the stomach. But he got no reaction from Kard.

(KLP: 4200)

'I end, bring it on Kard, you got NOTHING on me.'

Kard drew a card and looked at it

'I set a monster and end my turn' he said.

Michael simply stared and laughed 'run out of ideas? Heres one, PREPARE TO LOSE.' Michael drew. 'I play "Life Lancer" in attack mode (4/1600/1200)'

A man in blue armour and a red spear appeared.

'He has a neat effect; he can deal damage through defence, so attack his face down!'

"Lancer" simply stabbed the face down card, which was revealed to be a cyborg with rocket boosters on his feet (2/500-700/600-800).

'that was my "Cyborg Scout", when he is destroyed, I can add one "Cyborg" monster from my deck to my hand. Kard started searching his deck even as the shockwave hit him.

(KLP: 3400)

'Well, you'll still lose! I'll attack with "Life From Below"'

The green creature punched Kard in the crotch, this time Kard did grimace, but otherwise made no movement.

Michael winced. 'That had to hurt.'

(KLP: 1500)

'And now, attack directly "Life Spider"!'

"Life spider" shot more silk, enveloping Kard, and then the silk faded away.

(KLP: 700)

'And with that, I end my turn, but it looks like I'll win!'

'Things can change' Kard replied, his voice, however had a strange tone in it. It was impossible to tell, but his voice had an emotion to it, but Michael simply couldn't tell which.

'I play the spell "Cybernetic Summon", at the cost of half my life points, I can summon one monster with either "Cyber" or "Cyborg" in its name, I'll choose "Rage Cyborg" (8/2700-2900/2300-2500).

A massive cyborg appeared; it had tubes going in and out of him and simply too many muscles to be real. His skin was red and his face was simply wild. While Kard stood motionless as his life points decreased.

(KLP: 350)

'Quite the looker, isn't he? Oh, and just so you know, traps and quick-play spells are useless against him. Now, you were winning, so let's change that error and end this, attack "Life From Below".

"Rage" simply charged, roaring, right at "Life From below", shattering it, but "Rage" simply kept charging at Michael.

'I discard "Life Eternal" from my hand to the graveyard, until the end of this turn my life points cannot change. Unless it would be exactly zero, but, of course, your "Cyborg" is a little TOO strong, isn't he?'

A barrier appeared around Michael, he was hit, but took no damage.

Kard grinned slightly 'looks like we are both down to our life points, lets see how it ends, shall we? I set a card and end my turn.

(KC: 1)

(KLP: 350)

(MC: 0)

(MLP: 700)

Michael drew. 'I play "Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3, and discard two.' Michael drew 3, and quickly discarded two.'

'and the two cards I discarded were known as "Life Line", when its sent to the graveyard, I gain life points equal to the amount of cards in my graveyard times 200, I count 8, giving me 3200 extra life points!

(MLP: 3900)

'now I play "Life Draw", I can draw one card for every 1000 life points I've gained this turn, but next turn I lose all the points I gained.'

Michael drew three cards and grinned 'due to my incredible luck and skill, this duel is over, so I play the field "Life Arena", destroying your Factory!'

The factory crumbled, to be replaced with the smooth arena "Rage Cyborg" roared in fury at Michael (8/2900-2700/2500-2300).

Michael's side glowed yellow, while Kard's was as black as night.

'Now I play "Life Fiend"'

The twisted figure appeared (4/1650/1400) and gave Kard a wicked grin.

'Thanks to "Life Arena", my "Fiend" is strong enough to end this duel!'

"Life Fiend" seemed to shudder as the golden glow surrounded him (4/1650-5200/1400).

'Now let's end this!' destroy "Rage Cyborg" and… uhh… end this!'

"Life Fiend" started slinking towards "Rage"

'I'm almost impressed by your skill' Kard said 'But before my life points hit zero, I have one thing to say.'

His face down lifted 'screw you, I activate "Ring of Destruction", and target your "Life fiend".

'I'm really starting to hate that card' Michael muttered.

A ring attached itself to "Life Fiend and exploded, creating a massive shock wave leaving both duelists on their knees.

(KLP: 0)

(MLP: 0)

'It's a draw…' Michael was stunned; he had never had a draw before. He got up as the scenery changed to normal and gave a cocky grin 'I almost had you there.'

Kard got up and dusted himself off 'so you think' he replied.

'Yeah well… I didn't lose, so I can still stalk… uhhh… FOLLOW you. Michael announced.

'True' Kard replied 'but the consequences are yours.' And with that, Kard kicked Michael in the crotch, leaving Michael Squirming on the ground. 'Consider it payback for that hit from "life from Beyond", anyway, I have important matters to attend to.' With that, Kard strode off.

'…I hate that guy' Michael Muttered. 'I'll get him… as soon as I can get up.'

_Answers to messages intercepted._

_Unfortunately, after one of us was caught, security has been all the tighter, the plan may take longer then we thought. Plan Delta is a possibility, but it may take a bit of time, so, unless you have anything urgent, we will proceed slowly._

_Negative, I have found nothing new, I will keep an eye out as I always do, but for now there is no sign, and I have been unable to use any Judgement Energy, security is tighter for some reason, and it is getting more difficult to talk to people about Judgement Energy._

_Oh no, lets keep it our little secret for now, we don't want the party crashed, do we? I'm sure we can handle the decorations._

Richard Marino and the person in the white lab coat stared at these new messages.

'Now can we tell the staff?' The person in the lab coat asked wearily, it was midnight and they were both tired.

'Not enough information, keep the messages going, they will slip, and we will catch them.' Marino said his voice croaky from lack of sleep.

'Yes sir.' The person in the lab coat clicked a button, then, simply fell asleep.

Richard Marino yawned, but left the room to go to bed.

* * *

_well, there we have it, another chapter. _

_ a/n1. just in case you don't know, a poker face is an expressionless face, very useful in poker so your opponent can't tell if you have a good or bad hand _

_Strange things are happening, all these people have something to hide, but is it innocent... or something that could destroy everything._

_what could these strange messages be? is there a reason behind them?_

_Achos Inflist... is there a meaning behind his name? figure it out and message me to tell me, you must be clever if you can figure it out! _

_oh, and if you think putting a preview of the next chapter _i_s a good idea, tell me so i can start doing that._

_well, hope you enjoyed it, go for your life! and heres a quote for no apparent reason._

_Secretly... I want to be a hero, a small and good kind of hero, even though I know most heroes have very short lives." Boris Becker _


	7. A Beast's Pain

_Well, another chapter, woohoo._

_I realized that Michael has been dueling a bit too much, so why keep it up? these two haven't dueled yet, so nows there time to shine._

_you know something funny? i didn't realize Achos was an anagram of Chaos until someone pointed it out LOL, but thats not the meaning of his name. i'll tell you at the end of the chap (sorry if i got it wrong, i try ok!)_

_this is almost like a whodunnit it, isn't it? who is the shadow duelist? the main character, the lovable sidekick, the most suspicious person (hmm...) or the person who seems to be the comic relief and numerous others! the shadow duelist may not have even appeared yet!_

_anyway, hope you enjoy the story, if you can think of anything to assist this story, please tell me. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Beast's Pain**

It was past midnight and Kard simply opened the door and strolled in.

Rover was still awake it seemed, if a bit bleary eyed.

'You do realize its one in the morning right?' Rover said crossly, he had wanted to get some sleep after all.

'It is? I thought it was two.'

'where's Michael anyway?' Rover's eyes scanned the doorway and outside.

'I believe he decided to camp out.' came Kard's smoothly reply.

* * *

Michael was on the ground on the volcano where Kard had left him, curled up into a ball, still in pain.

'I really gotta get up' he muttered.

Mustering all his strength, sweating, shouting to himself, he got up.

'AWSOME' he shouted. 'I AM SO GOOD.'

He was grinning like a madman. 'NOW I JUST GOTTA GET BACK TO THE DORM!'

The grin disappeared. '…Which way was it again?'

* * *

Morning

Michael got up and gave a big yawn. 'That's the best sleep I've had for so long.'

'Glad you enjoyed it, now; can I ask WHAT THE HECK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM?'

Michael's head snapped back so hard it sounded like it broke. He saw Zack Abel looking at him, and he looked veeeeeeeeeery angry.

It was at that point Michael decided to look around the room.

It was full of paper, lots and lots of paper, each of them had words that were circled or scribbled out. The walls were yellow. And it was rather more spacious then his room.

'I think I took a wrong turn.' Michael Murmured.

'Look if you duel me and win, I won't tell anyone, if you lose. I'll let you go free.' Zack activated his duel disk.

'Whatever.' Michael said 'I'll beat you again.'

A shadow seemed to pass Zack's face, he deactivated his duel disk 'Actually, I'll let you go free.'

Michael rose his eyebrow 'What, you're afraid to lose again?'

Zack gave a chuckle. 'Partly, but the main reason is my ultimate deck is still under construction. I'll duel you when its ready.'

Michael grinned 'Ok, well, thanks for not reporting me.'

Zack matched Michaels grin 'no problem, now you just have to get out of here in time for school, which is in.' Zack checked his watch. 'Five minutes.'

Zack blinked, and then he saw that Michael had vanished.

'So easy to fool, guess he forgot it was Sunday' Zack muttered. 'Oh well, I better continue constructing this deck.' With that he started sorting through the many papers that were in his dorm room.

Michael had made it to the main entrance of Duel Academy.

'Made it' he muttered. Then he looked up and saw it, his arch-enemy, the cause of everything wrong with his life

The "Closed" sign.

'I swear, next time, I'm bringing a chainsaw to school' Michael muttered. With that, he turned around and saw a familiar face.

'Oh, hello Achos.'

For it was Achos Inflist, wearing the same black and red trench coat above the usual Ra Yellow outfit.

'Hello, how have you been? Anything sharp pierced you lately?'

'uuhh, no.'

With that, Achos took out a notebook and jotted down something.

'Well, its nice to see you in one piece, I'll just be on my way.'

'MICHAEL! THERE YOU ARE!'

Rover ran to Michael… and right into Achos, causing him to fall over.

'I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU.' He paused to catch his breath.

'…you hit me.'

Rover looked at Achos, who had got up and was currently dusting himself off.

'oh, sorry.' Rover had those puppy dog eyes, very strange in this situation really.

But it turned out it was probably the best thing to do. Achos Laughed.

'Sorry you say, why/ I must thank you, the pain makes me feel alive! I must show you the pain you gave me.' Achos activated his duel disk 'let's duel.'

Rover took a step back. 'Sorry, I got a strict "No duelling Sadists" policy.'

'Duel me, or I'll rip your arms out.' Achos said sweetly.

Rover gulped 'ok, ok, I'll duel you' he said, activating his duel disk.

'Excellent' Achos sighed 'Then let the torture commence!

(ALP: 8000)

(RLP: 8000)

Achos gave a wide, disturbing grin. 'Since you landed the first blow, you can start.'

Rover was trembling '_this guys a freak, a real weirdo'_ he thought to himself

'They all say that until they see the light!' Achos said, spreading his arms out wide.

'_And a mind reader'_ Rover added.

Rover drew a card. 'I set a monster and end my turn.'

'A fairly basic punch, let's see if I can counter it.' Achos drew a card. 'I summon "Bowganian" in attack mode.'

A weird metallic eyeball with a crossbow appeared.

'And I'll set two cards and be done.'

Rover drew a card. 'I play "Mad Dog of Darkness" (4/1900/1500) in attack mode.'

An orange dog that looked rabid appeared. It growled a demonic howl.

'And now I…'

'You what, strike me? Seems like a good idea, doesn't it?'

Rover faltered, and eyed the two face-down cards. '…I end my turn.' He finished lamely.

Achos sighed. 'You deny me the pain, I should be angry. But I think I'll let it pass' Achos drew. 'I activate "Bowganians ability, inflicting 600 damage to your life points.'

Bowganian fired the crossbow, it seemed to pierce Rover's shoulder, but vanished without leaving a mark, Rover grimaced.

(RLP: 7400)

Achos grinned 'the pain feels wonderful, doesn't it? Just wait, there is more coming. I play "Feedback Fiend" in attack mode (2/500/500).'

A creature appeared, it had grey skin, a savage face, and glowed purple.

'"Feedback Fiend" has a useful ability, he can attack directly! So go for it "Fiend"!'

"Feedback Fiend" growled and his hands glowed purple, and he charged right to Rover and karate chopped him on top of his head.

(RLP: 6900)

'Oh, and when "Feedback Fiend" inflicts battle damage, you take a further 500 damage.'

'Not again' Rover muttered as a purple blast rammed right into him.

(RLP: 6400)

'And with that I end my turn, don't keep all the pain to yourself, share it!'

'FINE, I WILL.' Rover roared as he drew a card. 'I play "Beast Blitz", by paying 1500 life points I can select one "Beast" monster on the field and summon all the Beasts in my hand with the same level, "Mad Dog of Darkness is level 4, so I play "Chained Beast" (4/1550/1200) "Berserk Gorilla" (4/2000/1000) and "Rabid Beast" (4/1700/1100), all in attack mode!

Three more creatures appeared, one was a snarling dark green creature covered in iron chains, and then next was a huge red gorilla that beat his chest angrily. Last was a dog that foamed at the mouth and was a maroon colour.

'And I flip my face down "Skull Dog Marron" (4/1350/2000).'

A skeleton of a dog appeared. It bared its teeth at Achos.

'I've seen the beasts, now let me see the blood!' Achos cried out.

Rover narrowed his eyes. '"Skull Dog Marron", attack "Feedback Fiend."

The skeleton dog growled and charged towards "Feedback Fiend"

Achos laughed. 'Thank you, but I must also return the favour, I activate the continuos trap "Last Pain", when you destroy a monster that has an effect to inflict damage to life points, you lose 500 life points!'

"Skull dog Marron" bit the head of "Feedback Fiend", then there was an explosion, taking life points from both players.

'Feels great, doesn't it?' Achos laughed like a madman.

(ALP: 7150)

(RLP: 5900)

Rover growled at his opponent. 'My turn isn't over! I attack your "Bowganian" with "Chained Beast".'

"Chained Beast" roared and charged in a similar manner as "Skull Dog Marron", "Bowganian" exploded and once again both duelists felt the pain.

(ALP: 6900)

(RLP: 5400)

'I'm siiinging in the rain' Achos sang, spinning around like a ballerina.

'Honestly, you make NO sense, anyway, "Rabid Beast", strike him down!'

The maroon dog barked and charged right at Achos.

'London Bridge is falling down' Achos sang as he was hit by "Rabid Beast".

(ALP: 5200)

'SHUT UP!' Rover roared. ""Mad Dog of Darkness", attack directly!'

"Mad Dog of Darkness" barked and charged right at Achos.

'It would be cruel of me not to share the pain, so I activate "Dimension Wall", giving you the pain instead of me!' Achos sighed happily as the "Mad Dog of Darkness" went through a portal and rammed right into Rover.

(RLP: 3500)

'I must say though, those beasts attacks are a bit repetitive, aren't they? Always a reckless charge, their carnage should be a bit more colourful.' Achos sighed.

'I'LL KILL YOU' Rover roared. 'I ATTACK WITH BERSERK GORRILA'

Achos grinned as the attack hit and said 'sorry, but I had to have the strongest hit for myself.'

(ALP: 3200)

'I never realized Rover could be so… crazy.' Michael muttered.

'You should have seen his duel against the Procter.' A voice said from behind Michael.

Michael jumped. When he looked behind him he saw Zack watching the duel.

'Since when have you been here?' Michael asked.

'Five minutes ago, I wanted to apologize for tricking you, I just find it fun confusing feeble minds.'

'Uuhh… thanks, I guess.'

'Your welcome, but I think your friend is going to lose I'm afraid, Achos isn't one of the top rank Ra's for nothing, he would probably be in Obelisk Blue if it wasn't for his… strange tendencies.'

Michael snorted. 'Strange? I've met him twice, and I think it goes a bit further then 'strange'.

'Yes, but I wouldn't say that kind of thing in front of him, he may take it the wrong way.'

'I wouldn't want to anger EITHER of these guys.' Michael stared at them. 'Mr. Sadistic and the Hulk, they both scare me.'

'Yes, but Rovers problem is to lose his cool, which makes him make mistakes. While sometimes it scares his opponents, it won't work on Achos. Just watch, Rover will make the first mistake.'

'I end my turn, because of the effect of "Beast Blitz", all my beast monsters are switched into defence mode.' Rover grinned with a similar one to Achos 'not that it matters, next turn, my beasts will devour you!'

All of the monsters started panting as they fell to the ground.

Achos hummed as he drew a card. 'Well now, I set a monster and end my turn.'

(AC: 3)

(RC: 2)

'That was your last chance, NOW YOUR HISTORY!' Rover drew, and laughed 'I switch all my monsters to attack mode and sacrifice "Chained Beast" and "Skull Dog Marron" to summon "Behemoth, the King of all Animals"! (7/2700/1500)

A big pink beast with horns and a purple mane appeared and swallowed "Chained Beast" and "Skull Dog Marron" whole!

'that activates "Behemoths" ability, I can return the monsters I sacrificed to my hand, but that's not all, when "Chained Beast" is sent to the graveyard, which it was, for a short time, I can summon "Released Beast" from my deck, in attack mode! (7/2600/1400)

A massive grey beast appeared, it had a few tattered remains of chains on it, and it had eyes that glowed red with rage.

'When "Released Beast" destroys a monster, the destroyed monsters defence is deducted from your life points, so DESTROY HIS FACE DOWN!'

"Released Beast" roared and walked near the face down card, and stomped on it with one foot. When it lifted its foot, however, a marshmallow with eyes remained (3/300/500)

'Unfortunately for you, "Marshmallon" can't be destroyed in battle, but he DOES give you 1000 points of damage, so isn't it rewarding?'

Rover ignored the pain, using his energy to shout numerous things like 'you're a corpse' and 'you will die shortly anyway.'

(RLP: 2500)

Eventually, Rover ran out of ideas of what to say 'I end my turn' he finished rather lamely.

'Well then, let's see what I have.' Achos drew a card. 'I play "Chthonian Soldier" in attack mode (4/1200/1400).

A warrior with black armour and a snarling face appeared.

'Go ahead and destroy him, if you wish. His ability makes attacking him rather rewarding as well.'

'I DON'T CARE' Rover shouted 'ATTACK IT "Released Beast"!'

"Released Beast" simply stomped on "Cthonian Soldier", destroying him, but the blade flew out and stabbed Rover, who gritted his teeth, but held firm.

'You take the same damage I did, isn't it truly sharing the pain? Oh, and "Last Pain" doesn't activate since what you took was technically battle damage.

'Yeah, well, "Released Beast" inflicts your monsters defence to your life points, so keep the change!'

"Released Beast" lifted it's foot and stomped on Achos, who blocked it with his duel disk, somehow preventing him from being crushed.

(RLP: 1100)

(ALP: 400)

'Isn't it wonderful, we are both down to the last of our life!' Achos sighed and seemed to daydream.

'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL LOSE IT ALL, NOT ME.' Rover shouted. 'I END MY TURN, BUT HEED MY WORDS, NEXT TURN I WILL CRUSH YOU.'

'You said that last time, but oh well.' Achos drew a card. 'Sorry, but your turn will not come to pass, I activate "Monster Reborn", reviving "Feedback Fiend".

The purple glowing fiend appeared.

'I'LL STILL HAVE ONE HUNDRED POINTS LEFT, I'LL CRUSH YOU YET!' Rover shouted at his opponent.

Achos sighed 'so impatient, I equip him with "Black Pendant", giving him 500 more attack.'

A pendant appeared around "Feedback Fiends" neck, he gave a twisted grin. (2/500-1000/500).

Rover stared at it, the red leaving his face, turning into a pale white. 'No…'

'yes, thank you for the lovely duel, and here is a goodbye present, think of the song "To Live a Year, To Die a Second", it really is fitting for this position.'

Rover simply stared as "Feedback Fiend" seemed to come in slow motion and strike him on the head.

(RLP: 0)

(ALP: 400)

Achos deactivated his duel disk and sighed. 'I feel so grand, I think I'll go watch a happy movie, maybe "I am Legend", I heard it has lots of happiness.' And with that, Achos drifted off.

'If that's a good mood, I'd hate to see him in a bad one' Michael muttered.

'Well, that was fun, I think I'll leave you to comfort you friend, he seems rather downtrodden.' Zack simply started walked off.

'AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP?' Michael shouted. Zack responded by starting to run away.

'…great.' Michael looked at rover who was kneeling on the floor, and gave a large grin. 'Well, you lost, but it was close wasn't it?'

'I'll say.' Rover said quite normally. 'Look at my next card, it was "Big Bang Shot", I would have used it so my monster could deal piercing, and won the duel, but that Achos… he really is something else, a total loony, but a great duellist.'

'Hey, your back to normal' Michael said in a surprised manner 'you were all crazy just a few minutes ago.'

'Yeah, sometimes I just can't help it.' Rover sighed. 'sometimes I feel like I really am a beast.'

A few awkward moments.

'Well, you don't have claws, and you don't walk on all fours, so I'd say your pretty human.'

Rover laughed. 'I guess your right.' He sighed.

'come on, lets get back to dorm, Kards probably wondering where we are… umm, ok, he probably couldn't care less, but still, its getting late.

'Your right' Rover said, getting all his strength back. 'Let's head back.

They started walking back to their dorm.

'So, what was so urgent?' Michael asked.

'Oh, i found a knife stuck in your pillow.' Rover chuckled.

Michael groaned as he remembered what Achos said '_Hello, how have you been? Anything sharp pierced you lately?'_

'So, where is your brother Ping anyway? You'd think he would have come to comfort you.'

'…Lovely weather, isn't it?'

Michael laughed. 'Nothing has changed, has it?' he said to the sky.

* * *

Richard Marino stared at the screen, nothing had changed. No new messages yet. But he still waited.

He sipped his glass of coffee, it didn't help his nerves, and he drank it more out of reflex then anything.

'So tell me, who did you tell about this?'

Richard turned around to see a woman in a lab coat that looked a bit worse for wear; it had many different colours splashed on it, mainly a mint green. And she was holding some papers.

'I told you' he replied, sounding annoyed. 'The usual people, and the new student Michael Res.'

'You trusted a new student without consulting me?' she said in an irritated voice, they both seemed annoyed at each other, and this argument was definitely not their first.

'The kids an ignorant, happy, do-good child, he's as much of a shadow duelist as I am a ballerina, Ms. Jarvinia.' Richard grunted.

'Really, well, did you check his history?'

'His family wasn't an alibi, I checked.'

'I said his HISTORY.' She put down the papers she was holding, 'Did you know that, when he was nine, he vanished?'

'He was kidnapped? What's that got to do with anything?'

I didn't say kidnapped, I said vanished, for TWO YEARS!'

Richard Marino spitted out the coffee 'two years!?' then he calmed down. 'So? That proves nothing.'

'Then let me finish, at the age of nine he vanished, a year before his older brother, age 18, vanished in the same place he was, near a large amount of storage areas in "Even Street", his brother was a talented duellist himself I believe, he went to the Japanese one because he wanted to go to 'the first and best'. He graduated and came home for while, then vanished. Interestingly, a large amount of shadow duelists were discovered near "Even Street" three months after Michael reappeared with seemingly no memory of what happened, his brother was never found.'

Richard grimaced. Jarvinia had a point. 'Ok, so I may have made a mistake.'

'A MISTAKE! You may have jeopardized the entire operation!'

'Look, he may have a questionable past, but there is no PROOF that Michael is a shadow duellist.

Jarvinia glared 'perhaps, but there is no proof he ISN'T, you could have asked first.'

Richard groaned, this was getting nowhere.

All of a sudden the computer bleeped '_message received'_

'Hah! See?' Richard said triumphantly, grinning.

Jarvinia stiffened 'it said 'received', not 'intercepted' she said slowly.

Richard's grin faded. He clicked on the message, and they both looked at what it said.

_Tell me; what is a person who watches people to know what they know, for people who don't know? I'm sorry that I'm not that good at riddles, I'll have to do better next time._

Both of them grimaced at this new message.

'They know' Richard muttered. 'I think I'll keep a closer eye on Michael Res from now on…'

* * *

_Well, R&R and no flames!_

_oh, and Achos means "Pain" in Greek i believe (sorry if I'm wrong!)_

_anyway, heres a preview into the next chap._

**Kard: **_Aahh, peace and quiet at last._

**Rover and Michael**: _We're baaaack!_

**Kard: **_...I think i'll take a walk_

_ ??: Go ahead, i'll be waiting..._

**Kard: **_Who the heck are you?_

_find out in chapter 7: _**Death From Above!**


	8. Death From Above

_Another Chapter, hopefully another review or two :)_

_I have started to realize its fun to start putting in a bit of a backround now so, bit by bit, the characters backround will be revealed, after all, don't want no foundation (thanks to a certain reviewer)_

_I'm still taking characters, decks, etc. I know I'm greedy, but I would give you ideas if you asked! _

_i'm still trying ideas, this time i'm trying to say what the character thinks at the start like in numerous other stories._

_perhaps its stealing? if it is, tell me and i will erase it immediately, i would ask, but the chat is so unreliable sometimes... _

* * *

**Everyone seems to think I'm some sort of cold hearted jerk.**

**Perhaps i am, truth be told, i can't remember much.**

**Why? i don't remember. **

**Perhaps my memory will come back, in time**

**Until then, i got some royal jackass to deal with.**

**Perhaps i hate snobs? Well, few don't i guess**

**Then again, maybe he isn't a snob, and what is WRONG with a snob?**

**Ok, i'm thinking too much, i better rest. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Death from Above**

Kard sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

Kard felt so peaceful, no-one was around, and he had brought some herbal tea just for an occasion like this.

He stood up and took a sip. '_Life doesn't get better then this'_ he thought.

And then, for no apparent reason, tears started welling up in his eyes.

'_Why? Why?' _he thought furiously.

Suddenly the door opened. And at that moment his peace was ruined.

'WE'RE BAAAAACK!' Michael and Rover said in a singsong voice.

Kard stared at them. 'You did that on purpose, didn't you?'

'maaaaaaybe' Michael grinned.

Rover looked at Kard;s eyes and said 'hey, have you been crying?'

'…I'm going for a walk.' Kard said, with that he strode out of the room.

'…what do you know?' Michael said. 'He must have a dark terrible secret eating him up from the inside.

'Oh, and by they way, I'M STILL ANGRY AT YOU FOR GETTING US LOST! IT'S NIGHT TIME ALREADY AND YOU MADE US GO THROUGH PLACES I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN!' Rover yelled.

'Uuhh, nice doggy?' Michael said sheepishly.

Rover growled. 'Oh, you're in for it…'

Moments later, all the people in the Slifer Red dorm, and perhaps the whole island, heard screaming.

* * *

By an amazing coincidence, a similar thing was happening in one of the rooms in the Obelisk Blue dorms. 

In a massive dorm room which had it's own shower (and even a small kitchen, fully stocked) and a laptop which looked like it would have cost the entire Slifer Red Dorm. An Obelisk Blue with dark brown skin, blonde hair and brown eyes was lying on an expensive lounge and sipping some green tea. He sighed in contempt.

'Life is perfect when it's just you, it makes the best conversation, you can talk to someone INTELLIGENT' he remarked to himself. 'And nothing goes wrong in my utopia.'

Of course, you should never tempt fate; it often comes around and gives you a kick back into reality. At this point, Emylin Reese with a whole lot of paper with well written notes opened the door and shouted 'I GOT THE INFORMATION Sir Kiwidinok!'

Kiwidinok took another sip and sighed. 'Emylin, if you recall at this time you should not barge in, as I am trying to meditate, and another thing. DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME!'

'Sorry sir!' Emylin gulped.

'Really, I am a good master, much better then my brother, am I not? He has a much shorter fuse…'

'Yes, sir'

'Well, my meditation has already been disturbed; you may as well give me a status report.'

'Yes, sir' Emylin breathed in deeply. 'I have managed to get information on quite a few of the new duelists, unfortunately all the new people are starting to get wise to me, so I fear this is all we will get for this year, but I will keep trying, as always.' He gave Kiwidinok all the papers he was holding. 'It includes all the info I got, as well as the names of who I was unable to get information from.'

Kiwidinok started reading through the papers. He eyed one of the names.

'Kard Kulls.' he muttered. 'You were unable to find out his family history?'

'what was on the school mainframe was an alibi, it was simple enough to figure out, I can give you the alibi if you want, but it told me nothing of his character, and If it's a code, it's a very random one. As for his deck, I saw a few cards when he duelled the proctor, but I have not seen him duel since then.'

Kiwidinok eyed the name. 'Perhaps he is one of those shadow duelists, although, I find it unlikely, the shadow duellist who was caught had an alibi that was virtually perfect, this chop-job seems like a rushed five minute alibi.' He paused 'Of course, perhaps he is just an imperfect mongrel who should be put down along with so many on this island.' He sighed. 'Honestly, so many wastes of space around here.'

With that Kiwidinok got up. 'I'm off for a walk.' He announced, as if to a large audience. With that, he simply walked at a steady pace out of the room.

Emylin stood still for a minute, and then started eyeing the fully stocked fridge hungrily.

'_I think I deserve a reward for my troubles' _he thought to himself.

* * *

At the edge of the cliff neat the Slifer Red dorms, but far enough not to be disturbed, Kard sighed to himself. 

'_It seems like days ago, instead of years…'_ all of a sudden he shouted and started holding his head and muttering to himself

'What seems like days ago… what…'

_((Flashback))_

In a city with tall buildings and many people walking around, going on their daily business, something was about to happen.

It began with this.

'MY WALLET!' someone shouted.

Suddenly Kard zoomed off, this Kard was younger, a bit shorter, and wore a dull grey shirt and pants, probably to blend in, as he was holding a wallet in his hand.

He was running, but he hid the wallet in his pocket, so it would seem that he was rushing to meet someone, or go somewhere.

At least, that was the idea.

Kard looked back and grinned.

While he was looking back, he hit something that felt like a brick wall, and fell unconscious.

Kard's memory shifted, he was now in court.

He could hear voices, but as if he was in a bubble, it all sounded muffled, they were all looking at a man in front of the judge. He was pointing at Kard and shouting.

Then a man stood up, he was a strange looking man, with light brown hair and blue eyes which seemed normal enough, he was an ordinary height too, but there was something about him, some… aura he exuded, That made him seem strange. He started talking to the jury and judge, who all seemed to nod at him.

Then the memory shifted again, and everything became clear, he could hear everything, he was walking beside the man at court.

'Why did you help me' it was Kard talking, but not the Kard in the present, he was listening to himself.

'I believe in you kid, you got spirit.' The man gave a warm grin 'I think you got… what's it called… po pot poten… POTENTIAL. Yeah, you got lots of that.

The man seemed to move strangely, no movement was the same. He sidestepped, he zigzagged, and skipped. He simply never seemed the same twice.

'Anyway kid, I heard that your parents disappeared, real shame.' He still smiled though.

'I got over it' Kard sighed.

'Well, guess what? Now you got a NEW family.'

'New… family?' Kard said, puzzled.

'Yep' the man stopped at a rather large house with dark brown bricks and a navy blue roof. 'Ready to meet them?'

Kard looked at the door. 'Yes' he said, with heart.

The man grinned and opened the door…

((_End Flashback))_

Kard sighed. 'Always not enough, my memory just isn't what it.' He paused 'was it ever that good I wonder…'

He started staring out to the ocean, and then he started squinting.

'Is that a… boat' he said to himself.

There was an object coming from far away. It was blurry, but it seemed to be some sort of boat.

While Kard stared at the object, someone happened to stumble upon him. Kiwidinok had been walking around the island, and had seen him.

'_What do you know, I was going to look for him tomorrow, but he is already here, I may as well go greet him.'_

'I've been waiting for you' Kiwidinok said in a smug tone.

Kard turned around slowly. 'And you are?' he said rather blandly.

Kiwidinok narrowed his eyes. 'You must be ignorant not to know me.'

'Will you just answer my question?'

Kiwidinok sighed 'Honestly, just call me "Sir"'

'Is that your name? Sounds like a person with a pole stuck up their…'

'Will you shut up!?' Kiwidinok snapped.

'Whatever you say… Sir' he bowed mockingly.

'_This guy is really getting to me; I may as well teach him a lesson.'_ Kiwidinok thought furiously.

'I think a duel will show you how inferior you are, when you lose, you will learn to respect your superiors.' Kiwidinok activated his duel disk.

'Whatever' Kard activated his duel disk.

'I'd shout out "Duel!", but it is such a peasant thing to say.

(SLP: 8000) [The S is "Sir", to make it easier to see who is who.

(KLP: 8000)

'I'll let the subject go first; I do have mercy for the weak you know.'

Kard shrugged and drew a card, 'I summon "Shockwave Blaster" in attack mode (4/1750/1500)

A robot appeared, it was full of visible circuits and instead of hands, it had guns with massive barrels.

'I'll lay two cards face down, and that will do.'

'So, you defend yourself with a monster that looks like a scrap heap.' Kiwidinok sighed.

'You look like a scrap heap, but you don't hear me complaining.'

Kiwidinok narrowed his eyes. 'I'll show you to show me disrespect.' Kiwidinok drew.

'And I'm not stupid, one of those cards would be a trap trying to overthrow me, so I activate "Heavy Storm"

A gust of wind blew away both of Kard's face downs.

'Actually, one of them only activates when it's destroyed, its called "Overload Circuit", I'll tell you what it does later.'

'Nothing of importance probably, I play "Winged Sage Falcos" in attack mode (4/1700/1200)'

A bird wearing a robe appeared.

'Now, you're probably wondering why I summoned a weaker monster in attack mode.'

'You got a way to power it up?' Kard said in a bored voice.

'…not bad commoner, I play the equip card "Shifting Gust", increasing my "Falcos" attack and defence by 300.'

"Falcos" flapped its wings and rose higher, floating in the air. (4/1700-2000/1200-1500)

'And now, I attack with "Falcos", equilibrium wind blast!

"Falcos" shot out two wind blasts, which both struck "Shockwave Blaster", leaving nothing but parts which faded into dust.

(KLP: 7750)

'And I activate my monsters ability, sending your "Shockwave Blaster" to the top of your deck!'

Kard simply took "Blaster" from his graveyard and placed it on top of his deck.

'Now I set one card face down and end my turn. That is what I call an EXPERT move.'

(SC: 2)

(KC: 3)

Kard drew and his graveyard started glowing.

'When "Overload Circuit" is destroyed by the opponent, I can draw 4 cards during my next standby phase, but when I end my turn, my hand is discarded.'

Kard drew 4 cards. 'Now I play the field spell "Mechanical Factory, Alpha"'.

The field turned into a factory. 'Next, I activate the spell "Mechanical Summoning", this card lets me summon a machine from my deck with 1800 attack or less at the cost of being unable to summon this turn, I choose my "Trustic Frasta" in attack mode! (5/1800-2000/1200-1400)

A strange machine appeared, it was humanoid made of metal, instead of a head it had a cannon, and its arms were scythes.

'Now, I attack'

"Trustic Frasta" started moving towards "Falcos"

'Going to kamikaze, are you?' Kiwidinok said in a bored voice.

'Not really, considering my monster's effect, when it attacks, it gains 150 attack for every level your monster has.'

"Trustic Frasta" glowed (5/2000-2600/1400, leapt into the air and attempted to sliced "Falcos" in half, however the wind created a massive gale, and "Falcos" was simply blown away, then "Trustic Frasta" came down softly.

'Very well, but you should know that when a monster equip with "Shifting Gust" would be destroyed, it is returned to my hand instead. And I take no damage.'

'I'll remember that, heres a point for you, the points "Trustic Frasta" gains are permanent. I lay 4 cards face down, and set a monster.'

'So your "Mechanical Summoning" does not affect setting monsters?' Kiwidinok looked like he was watching paint dry.

'Now you're catching on.' Kard didn't look like he was having much fun either. 'I end my turn, discarding the last card in my hand to the graveyard.' He discarded "Shockwave Blaster" to the graveyard.

Kiwidinok simply drew a card and proclaimed 'you have very little it seems commoner, I guess I better get this over shortly, I play "Pot of Greed", allowing me to draw 2 cards.' Kiwidinok drew 'now I activate "Windy Day", allowing me to return one of your cards to your hand and special summon one level 4 or less wind monster from my hand, I choose… "Mechanical Factory, Alpha"' the field vanished, and "Trustic Frasta" made no movement, but it's points decreased (5/2600-2400/1400-1200)

'Not my "Trustic Frasta"?' Kard asked curiously, boredom temporarily forgotten.

Kiwidinok grinned. This was getting interesting, actually, was he having… fun?

'You'll see why soon enough.' He replied as smooth as Kard usually was. 'I play "Hunter Owl" in attack mode (3/1000-1500/900), then chain "Inferno Reckless Summons", we both now special summon two more of the monster we have on the field from our deck, I summon two more "Hunter Owl" to the field, oh, and just so you know, they all gain 500 attack for every wind monster on the field, including themselves!'

The three Owls glowed, and their eyes lit up. (3x 3/1000-2500/900)

'True, but you "Inferno Reckless Summons" lets me summon two more "Trustic Frasta"' Kard paused. '…Which I don't have.'

Kiwidinok gave a bloodthirsty grin. 'Then I guess its time to do some damage. But there are your face downs to consider, I activate "Giant Trunade", returning all spells and traps on the field to their owners' hand.

'First I activate "Machine Bloodlust", you'll see what it does next turn.' Kard replied as a face down lifted showing an "Emes the Infinity" with a sick grin on its face tearing a "Machine King" in half.

A gust of wind blew the rest of the face downs away. 'Next, since I haven't normal summoned, I play "Falcos" again.'

The bird in a robe appeared; it looked at "Trustic Frasta" with a steely gaze (4/1700/12000)

The three "Hunter Owl" let out a hoot (3x 3/2500-3000/900)

'It looks ready for some payback; anyway, I attack your "Trustic Frasta" with the left "Hunter Owl".

"Hunter Owl" rose up into the air and flew down to "Trustic", and chopped the laser cannon head right off!

(KLP: 7150)

'Now, all my monsters, be so kind as to attack directly.'

The two other "Hunter Owl" and "Falcos went into a flying formation and swooped down and hit Kard in the stomach, Kard was winded and fell to the floor.

(KLP: 250)

Kiwidinok frowned at the score 'shouldn't your life points be zero?'

Kard grinned, and the spirit of "Trustic Frasta" appeared.

'While "Trustic Frasta" is in the graveyard, twice per duel I can decrease the attack of all of your monsters equal to their level times 100 until end of turn.'

Kiwidinok narrowed his eyes. 'Your still a turn away from defeat, and I play the quick play spell "Wind Tunnel", for every direct attack I made this turn with wind monster, a card is discarded from your hand.

Kard grimaced as he discarded his entire hand to the graveyard.

'This card could also be used if you attacked a wind monster to end your battle phase, but oh well, I end my turn.'

Kard drew, and the graveyard glowed.

'Now you'll regret every single point you ripped from me' he said in a quiet, scary voice. '"Machine Bloodlust" now lets me summon machines from my deck, whose attack is exactly equal to the battle damage I took on the turn it was activated, if I can't make the exact amount, I lose 2000 life points and cannot summon anything. The amount I lost is 7500'

Kard searched through his deck and selected four cards. 'I special summon "Machine King" (6/2200/2000), "Fusilier Dragon, the Duel Mode Beast" (7/2800/2000), "Monster Bug" (5/100/100), and "Jinzo" (6/2400/1500), all in attack mode.'

Four machines appeared, "Machine King" was a humanoid machine with a cannon in its chest.

"Fusilier Dragon" had the traction legs you saw with tanks with a couple of cannons attached, a tail and a longneck with a dragonic head with two smaller cannons attached.

"Monster Bug" was a tiny bright green cricket like creature, only made of steel, and it had a little satellite dish on its back.

"Jinzo" was a cyborg wearing a metallic green suit, red goggles, and had a brain that looked ready to burst out of its head.

'A decent move…' Kiwidinok laughed. 'But useless, I can see a way you could destroy "Falcos", but thanks to my 3 "Hunter Owl's" effect, you can't attack them.'

'Have a look at your owls' kard said coolly.

Kiwidinok looked at his monsters and gaped in horror as the "Owl's" cried out and shook (3x 3/3000-1000/900)

'What… happened? Kiwidinok said in shock.'

'Let me speak to you in "Commoner Talk". Bug makes monster's special stuff go bye bye'

Kiwidinok looked at the "Monster Bug" with fury. Then let out a short laugh 'I still got next turn.'

Kard smiled and revealed the one card in his hand 'You heard of "Limiter Removal"?'

Kiwidinok felt faint 'yes, it doubles the attack of all your machine monsters, and destroys them at the end phase.'

'Perhaps there's hope for you yet.' Kard grinned. 'Now, lets end this.'

All of the Machines started rattling, and groaning, and turned red.

'"Machine King", start by destroying the Hunter Owl on the left.'

Machine King (6/2200-4400) fired a massive blast, completely obliterating the Owl, leaving nothing but a single feather, which floated away.

(SLP: 4600)

'Next, I think I'll have "Jinzo" attack your middle "Hunter Owl".

Jinzo (6/2400-4800/1500) held his hands as if he were holding a soccer ball, and a black energy ball formed in his hand, which he threw at one of the "Hunter Owl's", destroying it utterly.

(SLP: 800)

'Don't think I forgot the "Owl" that destroyed "Trustic Frasta", I save the best until last.' Kard gave an evil grin. 'End it, "Fusilier"; send that monster to a dark place of which there is no return!'

"Fusilier" (7/2800-5600/2000) charged up for a long time, and then simply created a massive blast, if it were real; it would have consumed everything in a mile radius.

Needless to say, there wasn't anything left of the last "Owl". And Kiwidinok was left speechless (for the time being, anyway).

(SLP: 0)

All the monsters remaining faded, and both duelists deactivated their duel disks.

'Perhaps you have learned to respect commoners now.' Kard said smoothly. He turned his back to Kiwidinok and added 'Then again, it's not like I'm normal.'

With that, he walked off back towards the Slifer Red Dorms.

'Curse you… Kard' he said to no-one but himself. 'If this gets out my reputation might be ruined! My accursed brother may steal the spotlight.'

He ran to the edge of the cliff and stopped, shouting 'I WILL GET REVENGE KARD, YOU HEAR ME?'

Kard didn't hear, but unfortunately for Kiwidinok, the cliff responded by the section he was on collapsing.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' He shouted, his limbs dangling back and forth.

Luckily, for some unknown reason, there was a trampoline there which broke his fall. Leaving him in a star formation on the trampoline

'That… could have really hurt.' He gasped. 'Well, nothing else could go wrong today.'

'Well now, what do we have here?'

Kiwidinok paled, he slowly turned his head, a cloaked figure was standing up beside him.

The figure grinned, or probably did, as Kiwidinok couldn't see his face, he sounded merry anyway, in a dark sort of way. 'Another fly has come to the spider, this should be fun.' The figure's hand came out of the cloak, revealing a black and purple duel disk 'Let's duel, shall we?'

'…and if I refuse?' normally Kiwidinok would not hesitate to take a challenge for his reputation, but this person was beginning to scare him.

'Who's to say you have a choice?' The figure activated their duel disk 'lose your soul immediately, or lose it when I finish you, I always like to let my prey fight a bit, before they scream and beg for mercy.'

Kiwidinok's expression hardened 'You have no idea who you're messing with.'

The figure laughed 'Oh, but I do. And in case you haven't figured it out, this will be a Shadow Game.'

'Bring it' Kiwidinok said coolly, activating his duel disk.

* * *

Richard stared at the screen while sipping a glass of coffee. No new messages, except what seemed to be another taunt from whoever found them spying. 

_I've been having these strange dreams doc; I think someone's watching, I fear I'm getting paranoid. My world is forty five degrees, I just don't know if that's Celsius or Fahrenheit. I think, therefore I make no sense._

Whoever was sending messages to him clearly had issues, but Richard read them, hoping for a slip-up, a bit of info on who the heck the sender was.

So, sipping the tea, he decided to send a message that was brief and to the point.

_Who the heck are you?_

* * *

**Michael:** Happy days, today i actually get to school!And don't get busted!

**Rover:** Just

**Michael:** the point is i made it, and nothing could possibly...

**Richard:** MICHAEL! i need to have a word with you.

**Michael:** ...WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!

???: perhaps you deserve it?

**Michael:** I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING I TELL YOU!

???: haven't you?

find out in chapter 8: Order of Organization

* * *

_Well, that went... umm... meh._

_hope you enjoyed it, hope i get to finish this story (i've been thinking a long way ahead, to many ideas for the future, not enough for the present)._

_the story has started to get some 'foundation', still needs more though._

_anyway, R&R, no flames, etc. and have a happy/whatever you want/ day! _


	9. Order of Organization

_**Here we are... chapter 8, aside from the prologue my shortest chapter yet.**_

_**Think all my chapters should be shorter all longer? Simply say so. And yes, i STILL take ideas and give them :)**_

_**I'm thinking of moving the story from innocent to a war quicker then originally intended, but not quite yet.**_

_**anyway, read on and enjoy!**_

* * *

**_You know, i've dueled some strange people in my life, although i'd rather not say who._**

**_But dueling someone whose cards are based on a video game is strange, if you thought the cards based on "Gradius" were weird, take a look at these ones..._**

On the beach, at about dawn. A boat arrived. Six cloaked figures jumped out, each of their cloaks was a different colour, red, green, purple, white, brown and blue. They were all soaked.

'Honestly, You DON'T know how to drive a boat, do you?' growled the green cloaked figure, shaking herself dry.

'If I recall, it was YOUR fault we had to go all the way back to get a few things, and 'drive a boat' is perhaps a bad choice of words. Also, i had to avoid security.' The brown cloaked figure stated plainly.

'I don't give a rat's ass about grammar, and besides, I'm quite sure someone was watching us from the cliff. As for 'security', aside from the person watching us, there was nothing.'

'Aside from the mines, the submarines, and I'm pretty sure i spotted a missile launch base on the island, The principle is obviously very militaristic.'

'Your over exaggerating!'

'Calm down, we know it's BOTH your faults.' The purple cloaked figure said cheerfully.

Both of them glared at him.

The white cloaked figure cut in. 'We mustn't argue, you all know we have a mission of incredible importance.'

'Taking out a bunch of brats for a nice little power source ain't my idea of "important"'. The green cloaked figure shouted.

'Be quiet Aura, there might be some students about.' The white cloaked figure said, shifting his eyes towards the cliff face.

The green cloaked figure (Aura) took off her hood, revealing the face of a woman in her mid twenties, with hair dyed a dark green, brown eyes, a small scar on her left cheek, and an angry expression.

'Who cares? We can take them out easy, this whole mission is simply a pathetic waste of our talent… well, MY talent anyway.' She took her time glaring at each one of them.

The blue cloaked figure sighed. 'If any of you payed attention, except for you Ochaz, you noticed, but you could talk a bit more.'

The red cloaked figure (Ochaz) nodded.

'Anyway, if any of you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that our contact is on the beach to our left, holding a shovel.'

All the cloaked figures turned to their left and saw a black cloaked figure that was holding a shovel, and had already dug a hole.

'Hello, your codename is "Carnage", correct?' the blue cloaked figure asked.

'Indeed it is.' Carnage replied cheerfully. 'How have you been, got a souvenir for me? Hows are things at H.Q.?'

'…whats in the hole?' the brown cloaked figure asked suspiciously.

'Nothing of importance' he replied in a sing-song voice.

The purple cloaked figure looked into the hole and his suddenly turned stiff.

'There's a… BODY in there.' He said hoarsely. Indeed, in there was the body. An Obelisk Blue with dark brown skin, blonde hair and brown eyes, previously known as kiwidinok, his eyes were open and he had a shocked look on his face, but made no movement.

'Oh, you had to spoil it, didn't you?' Carnage pouted.

'I believe your suppose to steal their soul, not kill them.' The white figure stated.

'Yeah yeah.' The black cloaked figure waved his hand. 'I did, but I have to hide the evidence.'

'We don't have to kill them; you should have left him so they could hospitalize him.' The white figure said.

Carnage seemed to stare at the white cloaked figure.

'I could have, but it would have made them immediately realize there was at least one shadow duelist on this island, if he simply… disappears.' He stared at the Kiwidinok at the bottom of the hole. 'They have to guess, perhaps giving us an extra day or two. Remember, we must achieve our goal at any cost. Don't tell me that one of the Six Elemental Shadow Lords, also known as the ESL, is losing their touch?'

The blue cloaked figure spoke up. 'We know what we must do, but remember, harming people is not something we WANT to do, if they are in the way, we must get them out through any means necessary, but killing is a last resort. As was stated by Aura, this mission should not be difficult. Even if they do know, their odds of winning are almost nil.'

The black cloaked figure frowned. 'Honestly, is killing any worse then letting their soul be consumed by shadows? You really make me wonder, your morals are out of whack.' He sighed. 'Ok, I'll send him off to the Shadow Prison, but you owe me!'

With that he lifted his arms, and tendrils of shadow magic went into the hole and lifted Kiwidinok out.

'A pity.' The black cloaked figure paused for a moment. 'It was already six by six, a proper burial. Just without the crowd and a coffin.' The black cloaked figure seemed to think for a moment, then shrugged and lifted Kiwidinok into the boat, and then with a flick of his wrists the boat was off.

'I still don't get how they managed to fuse shadow magic with technology, The card game has shadow magic in it's roots, but whats a boat got to do with it?' the brown cloaked figure asked.

'Science is wonderful these days, heard of the "MOAB"? A very charming invention of science.' The black cloaked figure shrugged. 'Anyway, I'll leave you to "strategize" or whatever you do.' Carnage strode off in a zig-zag pattern.

'Honestly, how does he have a high rank in our organization?' Aura whined.

'I don't want to know, truth be told.' The white cloaked figure said.

'Well, we should probably think of our plan…' The brown cloaked figure said.

'Or we could simply spend the time we should be using to plan to argue about meaningless things.' The purple cloaked figure said cheerfully.

Silence.

'I think we should go with planning' the brown cloaked figure stated.

'WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?' Aura shouted.

The brown cloaked figure mumbled something.

'What did you say?' she asked in an angry voice.

'I think he said it was a certain time of month again.' The purple cloaked figure said.

'WHAT!'

Both Aura and the brown cloaked figure shouted this at the same time.

'HE SAID IT!' the purple cloaked figure shouted before running off, as Aura and the brown cloaked figure started chasing him with murderous intent.

'…What are they talking about?' the white cloaked figure asked, confused.

'Best you never know.' The blue cloaked figure sighed. 'Honestly, what happened when we were so close knit we practically finished each others sentences, it seems these days the slightest insult starts world war 3.'

Ochaz nodded in agreement.

'So, seen any good movies lately?' the blue cloaked figure asked Ochaz

Ochaz simply stared.

'Any good ideas? Any good jokes? Anything that requires you to say a single word?'

Ochaz shook his head.

'Somehow, we've all been scarred.' The blue cloaked figure muttered to himself.

'Not me, Kenji Sir!' the white cloaked figure.

'Oh, your insane too somehow Kirei, just wait.' The blue cloaked figure (Kenji) muttered.

* * *

Michael Res got up and yawned. He quickly looked at the clock and grinned. This was it; he was getting to class, and NOT getting into trouble.

'This is it, the big day' he muttered.

'You really think?' Kard Kulls said in a bored voice, he was currently writing in a little notebook. 'History is doomed to repeat itself; you will probably always end up with the same problem.'

'Oh, you're just depressing' Michael huffed.

'I prefer either "Realistic" or "Pessimistic"' Kard simply jotted down more notes.

Michael decided to change the topic.

'Where's Rover?' he asked.

'Having an emergency talk with Ping, I believe.'

'What are you writing in your notebook?'

'Why do you ask so many questions?'

'Because I can!' Michael puffed out his chest, obviously trying to look big and important.

Kard put the notebook and pen on his bed and said 'keep up this conversation, and you may end up missing school.

Michael paused the retort about to come out of his mouth. 'Your right' with that, Michael walked fast to School.

Kard paused, but decided to follow him.

Next to the forest Michael was met by a Zack Abel, who was currently half asleep.

'Take out that light; it has a 2 chance of being useless.' He muttered.

'Oh, hello Zack' Michael said cheerfully.

That seemed to get Zack out of his stupor, he jumped up, seemed to calculate his surroundings, and then saw Michael.

'Oh… hello.' Zack gave a tired grin. 'I was up all night perfecting my deck, so close, yet so far… But when I do, you're finished!'

With that, Zack chuckled and walked off towards the forest.

'Strange that he isn't going to class.' Kard pointed out. Kard had quite quickly caught up with Michael. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

'That guys' a genius, I wouldn't be surprised if he had done all the work ALREADY.' Michael exclaimed.

Kard simply shrugged and continued walking.

'But your right, it IS suspicious.' Michael said suddenly. 'Perhaps we should follow him.'

'No, I agree with your opinion.' Kard said as he continued to walk.

'But… it could be something big!' Michael exclaimed.

Kard stopped. 'You just want to miss school' Kard replied bluntly.

'…that's beside the point.' Michael said nervously 'Who knows what evil things he could do. He may be the shadow duelist!'

Kard tilted his head. 'Shadow Duelist, on this island?' he emphasized the words 'shadow duelist'.

Michael realized he had said too much and gave a chuckle 'Hey, you can't trust anyone these days, but your right, we probably should get to school.'

Kard stared at him for a few seconds, then shrugged and started walking again, with Michael closely following.

Michael sighed and rested his head on the hard desk. The room was large, and empty, it seems he was the first student here. The room gave a feeling of smallness, and inadequacy, just like schools are suppose to, really.

'I made it, I'm at school, on time, and nothing can go wrong.'

'MICHAEL RES!'

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Michael turned around to see the angry face of Richard staring back.

'MY OFFICE, NOW!'

Ok… that was new.

'Where is your office?' Michael asked.

'FOLLOW ME, FORWARD MARCH, NO SLACKING.' He shouted.

Both Richard and Michael army-marched out of the room.

Richard opened the door and entered, Michael looked around the room in awe.

It was large, but so full of numerous items such as rifles, trophies, and medals, that there was little room to move around.

Richard seemed to be able to get through easily, sitting down; he motioned for Michael to take a seat.

Careful not to step on anything, Michael followed, sitting down. It was then he noticed that a man in a black lab coat, with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes was also in the room. Staring at him.

Michael grinned. 'Am I popular at last? Always knew Kard wouldn't be as popular as me for long.'

'Funny you should mention Kard' Richard growled. 'You haven't revealed ANY evidence that he is a Shadow Duelist, which leads me for you to find out about the next most likely suspect.'

'Another person to stalk? I'm your man. Course… I may want a reward this time.'

Richard grinned. 'The person you're meant to 'stalk' as you put it isn't that smart, or clever. So it should be simple enough.'

Michael thought for a second. 'Its Rover isn't it! Don't worry; I'll get all sorts of dirt on him!' He grinned, and then his face softened. 'If its Rover, I can't, he is my friend.'

'No… it's not Rover.'

Michael sighed. 'That's a relief.'

'Its YOU!'

'…Me?' Michael asked, confused. 'I haven't done anything wrong!'

The man in the black lab coat coughed. Then spoke in a raspy voice, as if he hadn't had a drink in a while.

'We have had a look at your history, and it seems you have had a very suspicious past at one point, your brother disappearing and you vanishing for two years near where shadow duelists were discovered. That is all the information of evidence we can divulge, but I assure you, there is more.'

Michaels stared in shock.

Richard Marion continued 'Normally we would simply make a very thorough search.' Richard growled. 'However, it is illegal, and if we happen to be wrong, it would look very bad for our school. So I'm willing to make a deal Duel Mr. Krustallos, if he wins, you will submit to a full search, if you win… I will be forced to submit… to a degree.'

'And what if I simply refuse?' Michael said in a calm manner.

Richard grinned. 'We will make your life a living hell here.'

Michael gulped. 'Ok, I'm in.'

'Excellent, now, Mr. Krustallos, if you please.'

Krustallos walked slowly to the far right of the room, while Michael walked to the right.

'DUEL!' said Michael.

'Duel…' Krustallos said, and then made a deep racking cough.

(MLP: 8000)

(KLP: 8000)

'…I'll let you start' Krustallos said weakly. 'You need all the hope you can get…'

'Big mistake, old timer' Michael declared. He drew, and grinned.

'I summon "Life Warrior" in attack mode.

The familiar blonde haired grey suited warrior appeared.

I'll set two spell or traps face down and end my turn.

'I chain to you ending your turn.' Krustallos gasped. 'I activate the effect of a spell card in my deck, "Order of Organization", by discarding my hand, during my standby phase, if I have no monsters out, I can special summon an "Organization Member" with the highest number from my hand or deck, and just so you know, this card cannot be destroyed!'

A spell appeared showing 13 seats, each with a cloaked figure on them.

'and now I draw, activating "Order of Organization", allowing me to summon "Organization Member 13, Roxas" in attack mode! (6/1500/1500)

A cloaked figure appeared. The figure took the hood off to reveal a teenager with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

'He isn't so tough.' Michael smirked.

Krustallos laughed, and then coughed. 'When "Roxas" is summoned, he is automatically equipped with "Oblivion" and "Oathkeeper" from my deck. Altogether, those two equips increase his attack by 1200! "Oathkeeper" by 400, "Oblivion" by 800.'

Two giant keys appeared in "Roxas'" hand, he twirled them experimentally. (6/1500-2700/1500)

'…oh boy' Michael gulped.

'"Roxas, teach this boy some respect and attack.'

Roxas leapt into the air and swung his Keyblade, slamming it right into "Life Warrior", destroying him.'

(MLP: 6900)

Michael grinned. 'I'm always one step ahead, I activate…' he paused, no spell or trap activated. '…huh?'

Krustallos grinned. 'I hope it doesn't require your monster to be sent to the graveyard, because when a monster with "Oblivion" destroys a monster, that monster is removed from the game.'

Michael grimaced, and placed the card in his disks removed from play slot (recently added to duel disks for the increasing amount of cards that can remove cards from the game).

'You have an interesting past.' Krustallos chuckled. 'but right now all that matters is the present and the future, and I assure you, you will lose in the future, because your present is bleak. Anyway, since I have no cards in my hand. I end my turn, but believe me, to win your going to have to take up skydiving, advanced science, and roller coaster riding. You'll need all of lifes experience, adrenaline, and simply guts, just to keep me interested.'

Michael paused. 'How long did it take you to come up with that line?'

'I always turn duels around.' Michael stated with a grin. He drew.

'And that's what I'll do now, I summon "Life Fiend" in attack mode (4/1650/1400)!

The strange twisted, maniacal grinning fiend appeared.

'Next I activate "Life Link", allowing me to decrease my life points by 2700, and your monsters attack to 0!'

Michael grimaced as his points decreased, and Roxas collapsed to the floor (4/2700-0/1500)

(MLP: 5200)

'"Life Fiend", take down the guy that fights with two giant keys!'

The fiend grinned and shimmied towards Roxas, and simply bit his head off. Followed by Roxas shattering into shards.

Michael stared. 'Ok, that was gross, but now I gain life point's equal to the amount you lose!'

(MLP: 6850)

(KLP: 6350)

'and thanks to "Oathkeepers" ability, it is returned to my hand.' Krustallos now actually had a card in his hand. 'Is that all?'

'Yeah, I end my turn.' Michael said. 'Not like you can make a comeback, I'm the one who does that!'

'my "Comeback" is already happening.' Krustallos stated. He drew. 'During my standby phase, if I have no monsters out, "Order" lets me summon an "Organization Member" from my deck with the next highest number, so I summon "Organization Member 12, Larxene" (7/2400/2000)

A black cloaked figure appeared, it was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she held knives in each hand.

'uh oh.' Michael gulped.

Krustallos chuckled. 'wait until you hear her ability, she can attack twice, and inflicts 500 damage to your life points every time she destroys a monster.'

'That can't be fair.' Michael stammered.

'Blame the guy who created the chaos monsters, I believe he had a hand in the organization cards too.' Krustallos shrugged. 'you get the idea, your going to have to get through 13 monsters, each of them incredibly powerful, to beat me, do you really think you have the skill?'

Michael looked at Krustallos with determination.

'Bring it' he said.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, R&R, no flamers!**_

_**Most names have meanings, look em up if you want.**_

_**Sorry if you dislike kingdom Hearts, look on the bright side, they are getting destroyed! if you do, wow, they're good!**_

_**Krustallos is a bit of a joke, see if you can figure out the joke! Probably not funny, but meh.**_

_**Oh, and Kirei, Fate Stay Night anyone?**_

_**hope you have a nice day/night/whenever.**_

_**No lines for the next chapter, i'm keeping it a secret, but it introduces a rather strange character, hope you like the new character!**_


	10. Theme Song

_**My attempt at a theme song, may change.**_

_**It's my first attempt at this sort of thing, hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I tried to make a song of my own, but it probably has elements of other ones i've heard.**_

* * *

_**Remnants Theme Song.**_

_Tempo soft, but haunting_

Here we are.

But then we're not.

We are parts

Of something…

We are remnants of a whole

We are parts of life's true goal

Our hearts are born

But our souls are torn

_change in tempo, louder, harsher _

We will not be forgotten!

We may be remnants, but we keep the nightmare alive!

We will not be forsaken!

For in this nightmare, the truth will arrive!

change in tempo, soft, but sort of haunting

We have fragmented, but we live on

We are here for life

Life of perfection or life of extinction

We have yet to learn.

We are remnants, but we hold

So much pain, so much fear

One thing we wish, at any cost

Is to be completely whole…

change tempo, strange, light voice. Soft, almost unheard, not haunting, but strange

Remnants live, but not all bad.

Fragments of good live on.

Good and evil live fragmented.

But there is more to put together…

* * *

_**Well, that went well (I hope...)**_

_**Don't really need to R&R for this, but if you do, no flamers!**_

_**My next chapter will hopefully be done shortly.**_


	11. Mental Position

_**Been a LONG time, writers block, strikes hard doesn't it? and this is a very short chapter... getting shorter and shorter, hopefully not any shorter then this.**_

_**I have the basic storyline planned, as well as a few bits, but the in-betweens are a bit tricky.**_

_**I'm hoping to make my writing style a bit more descriptive next chapter.**_

_**Whats with the name? i enjoy being creative...**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Krustallos shrugged. 'Certainly, Larxene, strike down that twisted fiend with Lightning Dash.'

Larxene grinned, and dashed toward "Life Fiend" and stabbed him right in the the head, thousands of volts coursed through "Life Fiend", who turned to ash and dissolved into particles.

'You take battle damage, plus an additional 500 more.'

Michael cried out as lightning appeared from the ceiling and zapped him.

(MLP: 5600)

'They say Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, so please move over a bit, as my monster gets to attack again.' Krustallos laughed. 'Strike him down again!'

'Not… quite.' Michael smirked, 'Activate face down "Reincarnation", when a "Life" monster of mine is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon a level 4 or less "Life" monster from my hand or deck.'

Krustallos shrugged. 'Go ahead, its not like any of your monsters can defend against Larxene.'

'I beg to differ; I summon "Life Guardian" in defence mode (4/100/2700)

A massive golden creature materialized, it had razor sharp fir and had a strange, cat-like face with glowing grey eyes.

Krustallos stared at the creature with interest. 'Impressive, but a creature that powerful must have a flaw of some kind. Very well, I end my turn.'

Michael drew a card and sighed. 'I pass'

Krustallos drew and "Life Guardian" glowed.

(KLP: 7550)

'It seems the side effect is increasing my life points by 1200 a turn… interesting.' Krustallos shrugged. 'I have nothing, so I end my turn.'

(KC: 3)

(MC: 3)

Michael drew. 'Time for… oh, I'm sick of saying it, I sacrifice "Life Guardian" to summon "Life Brute" in attack mode (6/ 2450/200).

The weird crazy-looking creature in a tuxedo appeared.

'Looks like Larxene is going down! Attack "Life Brute" with psycho charge!'

Life Brute roared and rammed right into Larxene, destroying her.

(KLP: 7500)

'Take that!' Michael yelled.

'Pointless.' Krustallos yawned. 'You still have a decent amount more monsters to get through.'

'Yeah well…' Michael scrunched his face, but he couldn't think of a comeback 'I end my turn.'

Krustallos drew. 'Thanks to "Order of Organization", I can special summon "Organization member 11, Marluxia" in attack mode (8/2800/2300)

A pink haired man in a black cloak wielding a scythe appeared.

Krustallos frowned at this monster. 'He never was my favourite, but he has his uses. Now, Attack "Life Brute".

Marluxia leapt up and slashed the scythe down, cutting "Life Brute" in half.

(MLP: 5250)

'Its not over, when Marluxia destroys a monster, he can special summon a "flower copy token", its attack and defence are half of Marluxia's, but if Marluxia is removed from the field, the token is destroyed.

Petals materialized and started swirling, until a copy of Marluxia made entirely out of petals appeared, complete with scythe. (4/1400/1150).

'Now, attack!'

The petal Marluxia slashed out, Michael tensed. The force of the petal scythe was far more then reality would have dictated. Michael gritted his teeth, but held firm.

(MLP: 3850)

'You can give up whenever you want. But I doubt you will, from what I've heard, you are stubborn and make comebacks, so you giving up is unlikely.'

'That's right.' Michael drew. 'And heres yet another comeback! I remove "Life Brute" from the game to summon "Life from Below" (4/?/?).

The corpse-like sickly green glowing creature appeared.

'Now its attack and defence become the same as "Life Brute".

"Life from Below" moaned (4/2450/200).

'And, since "Life Brute" was a dark monster, "Life from Below" gains the effect of gaining 800 attack points!

"Life from Below" grew until its head nearly reached the ceiling, but it remained skinny (4/2450-3250/200).

Krustallos eyed the creature with a very critical eye. 'It's almost as if you're making it up as you go along, why would dark increase your monsters attack?'

Michael shrugged. 'Darkness was always known for destruction, so it sort of makes sense. Anyway, I'll destroy that token with "Life From Below".

'You can't do that, as long as Marluxia remains, you can't attack any of the tokens.' Krustallos stated.

'Fine, I'll attack Marluxia then!' Michael announced

"Life from Below moaned and walked zombie-like towards Marluxia and grabbed him and tossed him right at the petal token, they both exploded into pixels.

(KLP: 7050)

Krustallos shrugged. 'You still have a long way to go' Krustallos stated.

Michael grimaced. '…I end my turn.'

'You fight on, but it is useless.' Krustallos drew. 'Now I summon "Organization Member X, Luxord" (7/2000/2400) in defence mode.

A man with short blonde hair and a beard appeared. He tossed a coin up in the air. And the coin froze in mid-air.

Michael stared waiting for it to drop.

'Now I activate Luxord's special ability…' Krustallos paused. Michael was obviously not paying attention; he was staring at the coin, waiting for it to come down.

'Are you listening!?' His voice was a little higher then average, but not much.

Michael slowly looked away from the frozen coin back to Krustallos.

'As I was saying' Krustallos continued, shaking his head at Michael's short attention span. 'I now roll a die, and depending on what I roll, something will happen.'

Luxord got a die from his sleeve. Grinning, he tossed it into the air where it hit the coin, the coin didn't move but the die deflected to the ground and ended up with a 1 on top.

Krustallos frowned

'Didn't get what you want?' Michael grinned.

'…Actually, I got just what I wanted. I just should have put Luxord in attack mode. When it's a '1' I get to destroy one card on the field, I choose "Life From Below"'

The die grew larger until it was about the size of a football. Then it rammed full force into "Life from Below", who shattered into pixels.

'Damn' Michael muttered. Michael Stared at Luxord, who had a grin full of ego. A lot like his really…

Krustallos coughed, temporarily getting back Michael's attention. 'I end my turn.' Krustallos said softly.

(MC: 3)

(MLP: 3850)

(KC: 6)

(KLP: 7050)

Michael drew. '…I got nothing.' He sighed. 'I end my turn.'

Krustallos drew. 'I switch Luxord into attack mode and activate his effect.' Another die appeared and Luxord tossed it into the air, where it suddenly froze and plummeted to the ground and landed on a three.

Krustallos stared at the die. 'Luck is against you now, it seems.' He murmured. 'A three doubles his attack and defence until end of turn. Very unlucky, but as they say…'

Luxord glowed gold and got out a deck of cards (7/2000-4000/2400-4800). 'Luck favours the prepared.'

Luxord fired card after card at Michael, they hit Michael in the stomach, winding him and knocking him to the ground.

(MLP: 0)

The coin that had been floating fell to the ground, Krustallos bent down and looked at it.

'Heads...' He muttered.

The hologram Luxord faded, but even as he faded he grinned and gave thumbs up to Krustallos.

Richard had a large grin on his face. 'Ok kid; show me where your dorm is…'

* * *

'Man, I'm no clean freak, but you're making an absolute mess!' Michael whined.

Richard and a few nameless people wearing sunglasses and khaki outfits were tossing everything everywhere. Krustallos was there too, silent, occasionly looking at something, but always putting it back.

Rover stared at the scene aghast. 'They're going through all our stuff!

So far they had found some… _embarrassing _Things (such as a treasure map with writing saying 'LAST time I trust a map sold by a film critic' Michael's, a 'I can't believe its not butter' stick with the 'can't' scribbled out Rover's, and a newspaper from 2004 Kard's, and numerous things that should probably not be talked about), but nothing criminal, or filled with dark magic.

Richard was getting frustrated. '_Nothing! This is bad.'_ Richard grinned. _'Then again, it seems little miss 'know-it-all was wrong, heh.'_

'Ok, we're done here.' Richard announced. 'You're off the hook for now, Michael, but if you get out of line …' he paused. 'I'll leave what will happen to your imagination.'

Michael gulped. 'Understood, sir.'

The men wearing khaki left silently. 'Good.' Richard grinned and walked out of the room, with Krustallos behind.

Michael sat there, stunned.

Rover looked around the room. 'You have to clean this up.'

Michael fell to the ground, unconscious.

Richard and Krustallos walked back to the main building, they were next to the forest when Krustallos spoke.

'It wasn't a waste, I did find something rather interesting.' Krustallos reached into his pocket and took out a poster.

Richard snatched the poster and studied it.

It was a poster for the underground duelling circuit. It had a list of some of the best of the underground duelists, the way to join, and numerous other titbits of information.

'It was concealed among Michael's things.' Krustallos said as Richard read the poster. 'Posters for the duelling circuit are very rare; the duelling circuit is illegal after all. The fact that Michael has one is rather… disturbing. Of course, it makes sense when you read that.'

Krustallos pointed to a part of the poster, it was a name.

"Duan Res"

All the blood left Richards face. 'Isn't that… interesting?' He muttered.

Richard stormed off, leaving a bewildered Krustallos.

* * *

Kard entered the room, to find it in shambles. And Rover yelling at a dazed Michael.

'…I'm not even going to bother asking.' Kard sighed.

'ITS YOUR FAULT THE ROOM IS A MESS, YOU CLEAN IT UP.'

'Duel me, if you win, I'll clean up.' Michael stated.

'NOT FALLING FOR IT, CLEAN IT UP.'

'I'm outta here!' Michael dashed out, followed by a furious Rover.

Kard sighed. Then he reached into a pocked and took out a golden-colour metal pyramid.

'They were probably after you.' He told the pyramid.

The pyramid didn't do anything. Kard stared at it for a few minutes before sighing and placing it back in his pocket.

'My burden to hold.' He muttered.

'Well well, how have you been?'

Michael turned around suddenly; a figure was in the room with him. He wore a brown and blue cloak made of a strange fabric that was rather thick. The hood was off revealing a male with light brown hair and blue eyes, but little distinguishable features. his voice was amused.

Kard narrowed his eyes. 'Hello, ex-master.' He hissed.

'Oh, don't be so formal.' The figure laughed. 'Call me by my name.'

'You never told us your name.' Kard stated, still glaring at the figure.

'But you gave me one, if I recall.' The figure grinned. Tapped his head, and then did a small leap back.

Kard smirked. 'Ok then, Mental.' The smirk faded to be replaced with a furious expression. 'What are you doing here!?'

'Can't I check up on a… EX student?' the figure (Mental) said as if he was saying how he had been blessed with a son. 'Your hostility amazes me, I taught you so much, and YOU were the one who left me to… try out new things.' He waved his hands around before snapping them into a clap.

Kard looked away, face burning with shame. 'I know you were somehow involved.' He said.

'Oh, you're paranoid.' Mental pouted, and then he leapt up and touched the ceiling.

'So, have you figured out what's been going on around here?'

'Nothing I should be involved with.' Kard stated.

'You're wrong; there are two things you should be involved with.' Mental laughed as he looked around the room. 'It's a mess, but then again… makes you think.'

'I was never involved with Shadow Duelists.' Kard stated.

'Wow, really? Oh well, that was not what I was talking about. Some old friends are here, you don't know them personally, but you know them well enough.' Mental slid his feet around several times.

'Why should I trust you?' Kard snapped.

'I did teach you, and I found you love.'

'Then you taught me the pain of a broken heart, and betrayal.' Kard snarled.

'I always could push your buttons.' Mental laughed. 'You're so calm and collected most of the time.' Mental made one step forward and two steps back.

Kard's face suddenly became blank. 'Leave.' He said coldly.

Michael frowned. 'Your no fun at all, fine. I'll go see someone who APPRECIATES me… as soon as I steal a sandwich, I'm… what's the word? Incapacitated, Decapitated, Sly, Castrated, dehydrated, WAIT! I'm hungry!' he announced.

With that, he shimmied off.

Kard chuckled darkly. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' He paused, the stated it as a question.

'He hasn't changed a bit?'

* * *

**Rover: **Strange... Ping hasn't come back yet. I better go look for him.

**Michael: **I'll help, although I'm still smarting from those injuries you gave me...

**Rover: **Thanks

**Kirei: **Hello kids, why are you up so late?

**Rover: **Who the heck are you? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PING?

**Kirei: **uuhh, what?

_**Find out whats going on in chapter 10: Light of Instinct and Knowledge**_

* * *

_**OK, one thing i have to make clear. yes i have Mental in my username, and there is a character called Mental. But i thought of the characters name before my username, i'm named after the character, not vice-verca, it is not a self-insertion. I am quite different from that character. OK, done.**_

_**Well, the story is progressing... sort of. I'm hoping to add some more emotion/world around us stuff.**_

_**Yup... i'm hoping for this story to go on a while. The other stories i'm doing though... They will be shorter.**_

_**Well, i still give/take ideas, be they characters or something else.**_

_**Anyway, hope you have a nice time wherever you are.**_


	12. Light of Instinct and Knowledge

_**This chapter went suprisingly quickly. I guess the Writers block went away (temporarily!).**_

_**This Chapter adds more questions then it answers. But what can you do?**_

**_Despite the fact that my chapters are getting smaller, this one went suprisingly long compared to most of the others._**

_**I'm trying so hard to write more descriptively... but it deteriorated. Maybe next time?**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Heya, names Rover Katana, funny name, i know.**_

_**I've always dueled using instinct, like Jaden Yuki.**_

_**Unlike him, i rarely win though... Which is why i'm a Slifer.**_

_**Its not my fault i don't think, i'm just unlucky.**_

_**take this duel for instance. I played some powerful cards, but my opponent got lucky...**_

The six Elemental Shadow duelists were on the beach again. Currently doing their favourite sport.

Arguing

'You're all bloody morons!' Aura shrieked.

'Now now, Aura' Kenji stated. 'All I'm saying is we should scout; evaluate some of the duelists, and Figure out the best ones to take out.'

'Honestly, what's the point of all this planning? I am the best duellist on this island and can beat these very quickly. Your "strategy" will make a mission that should take days, take months.' She huffed.

'Says the person who got beat by a teenager… what was his name again…' Kenji said as if talking about the weather.

Aura narrowed her eyes. 'I will allow this scouting if you never bring that up again.' She hissed.

'Whatever.' Kenji waved his arm at her and turned away. 'Well now, we'll all go to different sections of the Island. I'll stay at the beach and see if anyone comes here. Ochaz, you're the best scout we have, so you can go straight into the main building.'

Ochaz nodded.

'Zephyr, you can go to the Volcano.'

'Why the volcano?' the purple cloaked figure (Zephyr) whined.

'Because you'd be a liability being a peeping tom. We'd get from you a great description of the female side of each dormitory but nothing more.'

'Your words wound me.' Zephyr said melodramatically, hold a hand to his heart.

'Aura, you can check out the best students in Obelisk Blue.'

'Who knows, perhaps I'll find a challenge.' She said in an acidic tone.

'Kirei, you check out the forest, I'm sure you can manage that…'

'okey dokey.' Kirei said, smiling.

'and Savio, you check out the Ra yellow dorms.'

'As long as I don't have a noisy companion' the brown cloaked figure (Savio) said in a low voice.

Aura glared at him, Savio simply stared back calmly.

'We don't need to check out the Slifer Reds, since they are the worst here.' Kenji said.

'What about Jaden Yuki? Another one of him could be there.' Savio said.

'Good point, I'll check the Slifer Red dorm, then quickly return here.' Kenji said.

'Sounds like a plan.' Zephyr said cheerfully.

'Ok people, move out.'

'But its night, what's the point?' Kirei said.

'Quite a few of the students leave at night, it's a teenager thing.' Kenji checks his watch. 'Make a hidden camp and we'll meet back here at this time in two days. Let's go.'

With that, all of the ESL went their separate ways.

* * *

It was midnight, Kard remained awake, lying in bed, thinking.

_I wonder where my roommates are.'_ He thought to himself, staring at the ceiling. _'I guess Rover is still trying to kill Michael. But where is Ping? If I recall, he sneaks into the dorm at about midnight. Have to wonder why. Perhaps Ping is a shadow duelist…'_

Kard got up. 'It's none of my business.' He said out loud.

He put his hand to his face and groaned. 'Seeing my ex master has really screwed me up, I'm talking to myself!' He paused. 'Wait, I always do that…'

Kard trying to figure out what was going on was was cut short as the door burst open. Rover came in dragging a rather battered and bruised Michael.

'Now, you listen here!' Rover said, his voice crackling with anger and tiredness, a dangerous combination. 'I want you to clean up this…' He paused, noticing the room was clean. 'Mess…'

'I was tired of you two arguing, so I cleaned it up.' Kard replied dully

Rover glared at Kard. 'Tell me, how is he suppose to learn his lesson if you clean up his mess!'

'It seems you already taught him a lesson.' Kard nodded towards Michael, who was currently groaning.

'Only one session, I think I better teach him another.' Rover said deceptively softly, the effect somewhat spoiled by him cracked his knuckles.

'I think you've damaged him enough.' Kard replied, resuming his hobby of lying down and staring at the ceiling.

'You see, there is a difference between us. You're optimistic, I'm pessimistic. You think I've done too much, I think I've done too little, for me its half empty, for you its half full.' He sighed sarcastically. 'Its tough being pessimistic you know.'

With that, Rover started punching Michael in the stomach like a punching bag. Michael made no movement, so Kard assumed he had passed out.

Kard decided the best way to get him to stop was to change the subject.

'So, where is your brother?' he asked casually.

Rover froze suddenly in mid-punch. 'I… don't know' he said slowly. All the tiredness fled from his eyes, replaced with fear and anger. 'He should be here by now…'

Fear and anger were replaced by determination. Rover stood up straight.

'I'm going out' he said simply. With that, he ran out the door that he had left open.

Kard jumped down the top bunk.

'It's none of my business' he murmured.

He looked at Michael's prone figure and sighed. 'Oh, fine, I'll go.' He said exasperated to Michael motionless body. With that, he ran out of the room. Being careful to close the door behind him.

Rover ran like a madman, and Kard couldn't keep up. But Rover left a trail of broken twigs and footprints, so he was easy enough for Kard to follow.

At last Kard caught up to Rover in the middle of the forest, right next to a cave.

'Your brother lives in a cave?' Kard asked.

Rover was silent. Then after a minute of silence he said 'wait here.' And dashed into the cave.

After twenty minutes he sashed out and stopped next to Kard.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' He said.

'Perhaps I can look? I can be quite the detective…'

'NO!' Rover shouted.

'Who do we have here?'

Rover and Kard turned around to see a figure wearing a white cloak.

'Who are you?' Kard asked.

'My name is Kirei.' The white cloaked figure (Kirei) said. Kirei paused, then moaned and held his hand to his head. 'Aww man, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that.' He whined.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?' Rover roared.

'Your brother…' Kirei took the hood off to reveal spiky golden hair and brown eyes. He snapped his finger and said 'is your brother, by any chance, an elder teenager with dark brown skin, blonde hair and brown eyes?'

'uuhh, no' Rovers anger was clouded by confusion.

'Though it sounds familiar' Kard muttered.

'Then no, I have not seen your brother. Anyway, I best be off…' he turned around, only to see Rover staring at him, a murderous glint in his eye.

'Heres the deal.' Rover growled, activating his duel disk. 'We will duel, if I win, you tell me where my brothers and I beat you up, if I lose; you tell me where my brother is.'

'B-but I don't know who your brother is.' Kirei stuttered, then Kirei frowned as he noticed something. 'And isn't that a bit one-sided?'

'Consider yourself lucky, I'm normally not so generous.' Rover laughed maniacally.

'…Did Achos take you into tuition or something?' Kard asked.

'SHUT UP!' Rover roared at Kard, then turned back to Kirei. 'So, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?'

Kirei started thinking rapidly. _'Ok, I could try to run, but that guy is probably faster. Calling on shadow magic isn't the best idea, if I get found out; my whole team could get in trouble. I probably SHOULD duel him, perhaps he'll calm down…'_

'Well, if it will make you feel better.' Kirei sighed. _'I really hope I don't regret this…'_

Kireil activated his duel disk. 'Well then, let's duel!' Kirei announced.

'About time' Rover grunted.

(KLP: 8000)

(RLP: 8000)

'The predator always makes the first move!' Rover declared, drawing a card.

'That's not exactly true…' Kard said.

'It is in my eyes.' Rover's eyes gleamed as he looked at his hand. 'I summon "Gene-Warped Warwolf" in attack mode!'

A humanoid wolf with black and white skin and four arms appeared. He roared with bloodlust and looked hungrily at Kirei. (4/2000/100)

'Next I activate "Beast Blood Summoning". By making my Monster's attack 0 this turn, I can summon Beasts from my deck whose total attack equals my Monsters.

The spell appeared, and spikes materialized and pierced "Gene-Warped Warwolf", it cried out in pain.

'Using it, I summon "Border Hound" (4/1400/1200) and "Strategic Savage" (7/600/400), both in attack mode!'

Two creatures appeared, one was a Dog wearing silver armor, the other was A Fox standing on its hind legs, the eyes were almost human, and seemed to calculate what was going on.

'I end my turn, so my Warwolf gets his attack back.'

The blood on the ground stirred, then went right back into "Gene-Warped Warwolf".

'…That's just GROSS!' Kirei whined. He drew a card. 'I Activate "Lightning Conductor", allowing me to special summon a level 4 or less 'thunder' monster from my deck. I choose "Batteryman AA".

An odd AA battery with a face, arms, and legs appeared. (3/0/0)

'And I chain "Inferno Reckless Summons, allowing me to special summon two more, but you get to summon copies of one of your monsters too.'

Two more AA batterys appeared.

Rover laughed 'Fine, I'll summon two more "Gene-Warped Warwolf"

Two more humanoid wolves appeared.

'You have three monsters with zero attack. Tell me when I should be scared.' Rover chuckled.

'Well, each of my "Batteryman AA" gains 1000 attack for every "Batteryman AA" on the field.

The three battery's got together and created a miniature electric storm around themselves (3x3/3000/0)

'"Batteryman AA" number one, take out…' he paused.

'"_Gene-Warped Warwolf" is a normal monster, but I don't know the effects of the other two. "Strategic Savage" is a seven star with low stats, so he must have a powerful ability, but will it activate if I attack it? It's a risk… I'll go for the safe options and attack the warwolves… unless the effect activates when I attack his other monsters.'_

'Are you going to make a move, or will I just pound you!?' Rover roared.

'Fine!' Kirei snapped. 'Batteryman, take out all of his Warwolves!'

The Battery's charged up, and then unleashed a lightning bolt, striking and destroying all the Warwolves.

(RLP: 5000)

Rover laughed. 'Is that all you got.' He sneered.

'Umm… I set a card and end my turn' Kirei stuttered.

'Pathetic.' Rover stated. 'Now, thanks to the first effect of my "Strategic Savage", I get to draw two cards, as long as I discard one of them to the graveyard.

Rover drew twice and placed one in the graveyard rather quickly.

'Looks like you'll be seeing one of my most powerful monsters already.

'First, I activate the spell "Beast Totem", allowing to me summon one "Stone Beast" Token.

A Stone Tiger appeared, it made no movement. (1/0/0)

'Now, it's been fun you three, but I sacrifice my three monsters to summon "Beast King Barbaros"

All of the monsters on Rover's side of the field vanished in a massive column of air. When the wind died down there was a massive half-man half-beast. The top half was human, with bulging muscles and arms wielding a lance and shield. The face was furious, and surrounded by yellow metallic spikes, and the hair reminded one of a mane. The bottom half was like a panther. Four legs and a tail, the tail had a needle sharp ending slightly similar to a scorpion. (8/3000/1200)

Kirei gulped, his knees knocking together. 'Impressive.' He gargled. 'But, he can't beat my Batteryman.

'Actually, Barbaros Effect activates, if he is summoned with three tributes. All cards on your side of the field are destroyed.' Rover replied with a psychotic grin.

'A "Moisture Creature" and "Gilford the Lightning" rolled in one, with more attack then either? That barely seems fair.' Kard muttered.

'It's a very rare card.' Rover said. 'I have very acute hearing, so talk behind my back at your own peril by the way.'

'Like I said.' Kard said loudly. 'Are you SURE Achos hasn't been teaching you, or possessed you, or designed a chip that he implanted into you causing you to become like him when he wishes, eventually driving you into a self-destructive spiral?'

Total Silence.

Rover coughed. 'I'm sure' he said. 'now, where was I.'

He looked over to Kirei. 'Oh yeah, Barbaros, destroy all of his cards and attack directly!'

Barbaros Roared, and charged. The Batteryman Fired Lightning but it all simply glanced off Barbaros, who rammed and eliminated the three Batteryman, then stomped on the face-down card. Then, after all the cards had been destroyed, he stomped on Kirei, who fell face-flat on the floor.

(KLP: 5000)

'Did anyone get the number on the truck?' Kirei mumbled as he got up unsteadily.

'I'll set a card, not that I need it, and end my turn.' Rover looked at his opponent with his teeth bared.

'I… draw.' Kirei said slowly, drawing a card.

'Nothing will destroy Barbaros.' Rover sneered.

'Actually… I drew a card that can destroy him.' Kirei said softly.

'WHAT!' Rover roared.

'It's true! Just watch. I remove two "Batteryman AA" to summon "Battery Man - Industrial Type" in attack mode!

A washing machine appeared. It had a small button-shaped head. Two hulking mechanical arms each holding what looked like electric blades with wires coming out of them to a power pack at the monster's back. To move it had a single car wheel. (8/2600/0)

'Not good enough to beat Barbaros.' Rover sneered.

'My monster has a powerful ability like your monster. By removing a thunder in my graveyard from the game, I can destroy a monster and a spell or trap on your field!' Kirei selected the last Batteryman and put it in the 'removed from play' slot. 'Badda Bing Badda Boom! Say goodbye to your monster and your face down!'

Rover looked wordlessly as The Batteryman charged up his two blades, then fired two massive blasts of red and blue electricity, Barbados was silent even as he was eradicated.

Rover stared at the place that Barbaros once was 'To be beaten in a turn' he muttered.

Rover didn't see the third blast of yellow lightning heading for him until he felt the shock. Suprisingly, he managed to stand firm.

(RLP: 2400)

'With that, I end my turn.' Kirei paused. 'You ok?'

Rover looked at Kirei, and he smiled. 'I'm fine, now, lets see what I can do.

Kirei frowned. '…What are you scheming?'

Rover ignored Kirei and drew. 'I set a monster and end my turn.

Kirei drew. 'I activate "Graceful Charity", allowing me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two.' Kirei drew three cards. Considered for a moment, then discarded two.

'One of the cards I discarded was a thunder monster, so I'll remove it from play to destroy your face down!'

A blast of blue thunder and the face down was no more.

Rover drew.

'What are you doing? It's still my turn.' Kirei said, offended.

'Your turn is over; you destroyed my "Neko Mane King", thanks to his effect your turn immediately ends.

'Oh.' Kirei said, surprised.

Rover drew and his graveyard glowed.

Rover chuckled. 'Remember how three turns ago I discarded a card to the graveyard due to the effect of "Strategic Savage"?'

'Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything.' Kirei said slowly.

'The card I discarded was a monster known as "Dormant Beast", and three turns after he is sent to the graveyard from anywhere but the field, he is summoned!'

A Crack appeared on the ground. Out of it a strange creature appeared.

It looked like a skink. It had the same build and was black and white. The head however was like a lions, but instead of a mane, it had feathers. The Back of the creature had razor sharp spikes protruding from it, and it had rows of razor sharp teeth that gleamed white. (8/2700/2400)

'He has a useful ability, he allows me to shuffle five beasts in my graveyard to my deck, shuffle my deck, and draw THREE cards.' Rover laughed. As he put the three "Gene-Warped Warwolf", "Strategic Savage", and "Borderline Hound" into his deck.

He shuffled his deck calmly and drew three cards. 'I summon "Mad Dog of Darkness".'

A Rabid orange dog appeared. It growled at Kirei and advanced towards him.

'Nice doggie…' Kirei muttered.

'Now, "Dormant beast", attack that Batteryman!'

'Your not the only one with card effects that activate in the graveyard. By Removing "Static Remnants" in my graveyard from the game. I can negate an attack, and increase a thunder monsters attack by 500!'

"Static" was perhaps an understatement, as electricity flew everywhere, striking the ground. One bolt hit "Dormant Beast", who became paralysed. Another hit the Batteryman, who was re-energized. (8/2600-3100/0)

'In case your wondering it was the other card I discarded when I used "Graceful Charity" Kirei smiled. 'I'm so charitable.'

Rover stared with a lost dog look.

'I… end my turn.' He muttered.

'Where is that killer instinct?' Kard asked.

Rover ignored him.

'It's time for endgame!' Kirei announced. 'I summon "The Calculator"

A calculator with arms and legs appeared.

'He gains 300 attack for every level on my side of the field. I'll let him do that maths though.'

"The Calculator" put in the sum '(8+2)x3003000)

'But he won't be staying for long anyway.' Kirei stated. 'I activate the quick play spell "Lightning Cage", allowing me to sacrifice a thunder monster to make one of your monsters attack and defense 0.

"The Calculator" broke apart into fragments, then electricity came pouring out and ensnared "Dormant Beast". (8/2700-0/2400-0)

'Now, "Battery Man - Industrial Type", destroy his monster and the rest of his life points!'

"Battery Man - Industrial Type" walked slowly towards his opponent, the orange dog watched helplessly as the Battery Man lifted both his blades.

…and brought them down.

There was a dull thud. Rover fell to the floor as his life points decreased. And got up slowly, almost zombie-like.

(RLP: 0)

(KLP: 5000)

'Ok, now let's see what I know about your brother…' Kirei paused. 'I know NOTHING!' he said in a way very similar to Sergeant Schultz.

'Ok' Rover said. The plain way he said it was somewhat unnerving.

Kirei frowned. 'I'm going to go away now' he said slowly.

'See ya' Rover said.

Kirei took slow steps backwards, before sprinting off.

'Why did you let him off the hook so easily?' Kard asked.

'Because, I saw my brother pass by, he messaged through hand signals that he was ok, and would meet at plan B time.'

'Plan B time? You're quite militaristic.'

Rover laughed. 'My mum and dad was part of the army, but they weren't as… strict as Richard Marino, but he followed the rules, most of the time anyway.'

'So, how did you get into duelling?'

'WHY are you asking so many questions?' Rover asked suddenly. 'It isn't like you.'

'Hey, can't a guy change, at least for a day?' Kard said defensively.

All the blood drained from Rover's face. 'Are you mocking me?' He growled.

'What?' Kard was confused, normally he would hide it, but he was acting different, wonder why...

Rover stared long and hard at Kard before sighing. 'I just thought…' he paused. 'We better get back to our dorm.'

Kard was about to agree, then he noticed something shining in the moonlight. 'Hey, what's this?' he murmured.

Kard picked it up, it was a picture frame. It was a picture of two people wearing Ra Yellow jackets standing near the edge of the forest. They were both smiling and patting each other on the back. One was holding a "Lucky Cloud" card. And the other was holding a card called "Painful Choice".

'Hey… is that Zack Abel?' Rover motioned to the one holding "Lucky Cloud". It looked like him; the Ra yellow had a face which showed intelligence, but kindness. His brown hair and brown eyes. One difference was that he had a scar on the left of his face.

Kard examined it. 'It probably is, the scar could have healed. And he looks a bit younger, this was probably taken at least a year ago.'

Rover examined the other one. He had spiky black hair and green eyes. And also wore the standark Ra yellow outfit. 'You know… He kinda looks like Achos.' Rover said.

'I guess, but he looks happy, and not sadistic happy either, happy to have a friend. And he doesn't have the black and red trench coat.'

'I'm sure its him' Rover stated.

'If it is, he sure has changed.' Kard looked around. 'How do you think it got here?'

'No idea whatsoever.' Rover yawned. 'All this sleuthing is wearing me out, lets get back.'

'Ok, but I'm keeping this.' Kard said simply, pocketing it. _'Here I am, getting into things that shouldn't bother me.' _He thought.

* * *

_Three messages intercepted:_

1. _Six contestants have entered the island, they will hopefully become the 'soul' survivors of that area._

2. _We are sending in a full task force to find the source of the Judgement Energy, we believe it may actually be what we were waiting for, a chance to rise again._

3. _I've made first contact, he seems rather unhappy to see me, but I've already begun Operation: MiuaygA (Make it up as you go Along). It will work as long as none of my friends join in, keep them in the dark… or the light, or whatever. Oh, and for the people who intercept these messages, Can I just say your doing a good job protecting the school and all. Remember. What doesn't kill you obviously wasn't invented by Chuck Norris!_

Richard Sighed. 'I need a phycologist to read those ones' he muttered.

Krustallos, who happened to be right next to him, coughed. 'I'm afraid I would be little help on that subject. You can always ask Miomir…'

'I'll consider it.' Richard said coldly. 'Anyway, I have a mission for you.'

'As long as no-one comes with me; I have a phobia of being betrayed…'

'You mean paranoia?' Richard chuckled darkly.

'I am not sure about going that far…' Krustallos said even colder then Richard had a minute ago.

'Fine, you have to infiltrate the underground duelling circuit and find out what you can about Michael and his brother.'

'Yes sir. What about my class?'

'I'll take it for now.' Richard bared his teeth. 'You know how much I love rebellious teenagers.'

Krustallos sighed. 'I'll be as quick as I can. Try not to maim anyone.' Krustallos walked out of the room muttering 'Honestly how he became a principle is beyond my extensive knowledge.'

Richard leaned back into his seat before going to the computer and typing furiously. 'This time, Duan Res, it's my turn to hunt YOU.' He said darkly.

* * *

**Michael: **I think i saw someone sneaking around the Slifer dorms...

**Zack:** Achos went his way, i went mine...

**Kard:** Someone wrote "Carnage" in blood at the school...

**Krustallos:** It is surprisingly easy to get to the underground dueling circuit...

_What is going on? Find out, in chapter 11: **Reverse Quiz**_

Yes, its named after a card, deal with it.

* * *

_**You know, in that duel Rover seemed more like the villain then the good guy, didn't he? Makes you wonder...**_

_**Achos and Zack being friends, whats that got to do with anything i wonder...**_

_**What will Krustallos find in the underground duelling circuit? hmm...**_

_**So many questions. Anyway, i still give/take ideas, who knows? your idea/character/card may be part of this story. And if i'm lucky one of my idea/character/card will be in yours!  
**_

_**Beast King Barbaros and Battery Man - Industrial Type Are real cards, just so you know. Pretty good too, hey?**_

_**I really should work on the part with all the cards used... So many custom and real cards.**_


	13. Reverse Quiz

_**No duels, or epic fight scenes, in this chapter. It's sad, but true.**_

_**This chapter was ever changing in my head, and i still think whether i should add or take out things.**_

_**It gives clues, hints, to questions. See if you can find them perhaps.**_

_**Some characters that have vanished have re-appeared to show they are not dead (yet!) or had their souls taken.**_

_**Mainly, this chapter is a prelude of whats to come.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Morning, but it didn't look it.

The sun was blocked by clouds. All the birds were huddled in their nest. It hadn't started raining yet, but by the look of the dark, foreboding clouds. It would be raining soon, perhaps even a storm.

Everyone was ordered to enter the main building. Just as the last person entered the main building, the door shut… and a bolt of lightning struck the power, causing the entire academy's power to go off. The power turning off was met with…

Cheers.

'No school! No school!' all the kids, and the teachers, chanted.

Richard's voice blared from the intercom. 'Now students, the power is out as you may have figured out, but we can still have classes, unless you all go nuts.' Richard paused. 'Forget I said that, well-trained soldiers.'

All the students laughed and then they all started running off in different directions. Richard sighed. 'I hate teenagers.' He paused. 'Why did the intercom still work anyway?'

'You had it have a backup power for a just in case emergency. Would have gotten one for the whole school, but the budget wouldn't allow it.' Said one of the scientists, who was currently standing in for Krustallos being the smart-arse.

Richard gritted his teeth. 'Damn it! It's just like the second parachute debate back in the World War.'

* * *

Michael, Rover, and Kard were currently barricading a door with Bookcases.

'It's wild out there. Good thing The Library is the last place they would go.' Michael sighed.

They were currently in the school's library. It was rather large, a maze of towering bookcases, there were two floors. Both following the same design, a basic maze that very few would get lost in, but there were some…

'I don't get it.' Kard said slowly. 'Why are you two not in the mob? Michaels a regular klutz, so he'd fit in, Rover's an animal, so he would fit in as well.'

'Hey, even I have my limitations.' Michael said solemnly.

'And I'm only like that SOME of the time.' Rover said.

'Whatever you say.' Kard sighed.

'I almost miss the superior attitude.' Michael muttered. Then he said more loudly. 'Have a bit more faith in me! I lead us to a place that the mob won't be getting to, and we can be alone to think about stuff.'

'What are you going on about?' A voice said from behind Michael.

Startled, Michael turned around to be face-to-face with Zack Abel.

'What the heck are you doing here?' Michael asked.

'I was here a long time, along with the others.' Zack sighed.

'There are others?' Michael said in disbelief. 'Everyone is Just at the other side of the Library. They are looking at a rather… disturbing thing.' Zack paused. 'Oh, and I have a message from Aislan.'

Zack cleared his throat. 'SHUT UP!' The force of the words was almost like a physical force knocking Michael back.

'Wow, you can be loud. My ears are still ringing.' Michael groaned.

'Sorry, but I was annoyed too, you know.' Zack said quietly. 'Library's are supposed to be quiet.'

'Whatever you say, hypocrite.' Michael muttered.

'Come, I'll introduce you to the rest.' Zack whispered cheerfully, moving fast but silently away through the maze.

'WAIT FOR US!' Michael yelled.

In response, Zack threw a book, hitting Michael squarely in the face. Kard did a quiet applause.

Glaring at Kard, Michael rapidly tip-toed after Zack, and found himself face to face with Aislan. Aislan grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. 'What have you found out about Kard?' she said quietly, but forcefully, her voice hinting what might happen if he didn't have a good answer, it mainly involving severed limbs.

Michael started thinking rapidly. He hadn't really found anything suspicious about Kard, had he? Or did he, but he forgot? Perhaps Kard had wiped his mind. 'Umm… I think he has a multiple personality disorder?' Michael said weakly.

Aislan sighed. 'Honestly.' She murmured. 'If you want something done right…'

She was cut off as Kard and Rover came from the other side of the bookcase.

'AISLAN!' Rover exclaimed. 'Wow, you're here, I mean, wow, I mean…' He started howling like a wolf, only to be hit in the face by a book thrown by Zack, who was on top of the bookcase.

'Get a hold of yourself.' Zack hissed. 'After all, you don't want your brother to think your crazy.'

'My brother's here?' Rover yelped.

Zack sighed. 'Yes, As well as Emylin, Yaron, Myra and Caddari'

'Who are Yaron, Caddari and Myra?' Michael asked, confused.

'Who's Emylin?' Rover asked.

Kard sighed. 'Am I the only one who knows these things?' he asked to no-one in particular.

'I know too, you know.' Zack replied in a haughty voice.

When they turned the corner of the bookcase they found Emylin, Ping, two boys, and a girl, all sitting next to a fireplace. One of the boys had long black hair that covered one of his eyes, a sky blue shirt, and black pants. He held a guitar in preparation for playing, but had yet to play a note.

The girl was similar in appearance to the boy with the guitar, except her long black hair was tied in a ponytail; she sat right next to the boy with the guitar, writing in a little notebook.

Ping seemed his usual self, a small Boy wearing a bandanna covering all his hair, and green eyes. This time though, aside from his eyes, his entire face was covered by a thin silver ski mask. He waved his hand in acknowledgement of their arrival, but seemed to be in deep thought.

The other boy was wearing the Slifer outfit with a few modifications, such as a blank badge and a line of orange going through the middle of his shirt. His hair was a light blonde and his eyes were hazel.

'Hey, you're the guy who gave us some tips at the start of term!' Michael said in disbelief.

The Slifer with the modified outfit grinned and stood up. 'That's right; my name is Caddari, very nice to meet someone who pays attention.' Caddari shook Michaels hand vigorously. 'I trust they have helped you?'

'Well, sort of.' Michael said sheepishly. Caddari chuckled. 'You're a good man. What is your name?'

'Michael Res, next king of games!' Michael announced.

'Aren't we all?' Caddari chuckled again.

Michael laughed, and then turned to glare at Emylin. 'So, Emylin, which Obelisk did you give info on my deck to?'

Emylin chuckled nervously. 'Whatever do you mean?' he said, twiddling his thumbs.

Michael growled, but just as he was about to talk Caddari started talking furiously. 'You have no shame, you deadman!' he whispered furiously.

Emylin gulped. 'Why did you call me deadman?' he stuttered.

'Two reasons.' Caddari held up two fingers. 'One, you use a zombie deck.' One of his fingers came down. 'Two, I'm going to kill you someday.

Emylin started shivering and huddled closer to the fire.

'Bury me, bury me' the boy with long black hair sang.

'Oh, this is Yaron.' Zack said, pointing at the boy with the guitar and long black hair. 'He doesn't talk much, but he does like to sing different songs depending on whats going on.'

'It's a living thing, a terrible thing to lose.' Yaron sang.

'And that's his sister, Myra, she wants to be a songwriter, she is constantly thinking of ideas and writing them in that notepad.'

'It's not nice to try to simplify us like that.' Myra said softly.

'Sorry, but some people need KiSS, Keep it Simple Stupid.' Zack pointed at Rover and Michael, and laughed.

Both Rover and Michael looked at each other. Michael held up three fingers, Rover nodded. Michael held up his other hand and lifted one finger…

Two fingers…

Three fingers…

They both whacked Zack on top of the head.

'You need to work on your anger issues, it was a harmless joke.' Zack mumbled, rubbing his head. 'It's not like what's above the fireplace.'

Zack pointed up. Both Rover and Michael looked up and froze. Above the fireplace was the word "Carnage". And it was written in big bold letters, in blood.

'Someone lost a lot of blood doing that.' Kard murmured.

'They think it's the Shadow Duellist.' Caddari whispered.

'Then the Shadow Duellist is a bit of an idiot.' Kard whispered. 'All they have to do is check the DNA and they know who he is.'

'Good point.' Zack said.

'Oh, and Zack.' Kard rummaged through his pockets before taking out a picture frame containing the picture with two smiling teenagers. 'Is this yours?'

Zack's face froze, and he snatched the picture almost instantly with surprising speed and force.

'Yes, it's me with Achos.' Zack sighed.

'What happened?' Michael asked, curiosity coming out of every pore of his skin.

'He went his way, I went mine.' Zack said, pocketing the picture. 'He wasn't always what he is like now, you know.' Zack fell silent.

'Who remembers when it all began? Out here, in No Man's Land.' Yaron sang, this time strumming on the guitar, making an almost haunting sound.

'I'm not telling you any more, it's personal.' Zack snapped at Yaron.

'I'm nobodies fool…' Yaron sang darkly.

'So, how about we play a game?' Rover suggested suddenly.

'What game?' Kard asked in a bored voice. Taking sudden interest in his hands.

'How about "Truth or Dare"? Ping suggested, breaking out of his deep thought.

'That's a bit childish, isn't it?' Michael groaned.

'JUST SAY IT, WHAT ELSE IT IS, SAY IT, I KNOW YOUR GOING TO!' Rover exploded.

Michael looked at Rover with a downright terrified look on his face. 'w-w-what on earth are you t-t-talking about?' Michael stammered.

Rover eyed Michael for a minute before calming down. 'Sorry, something was on my mind.' Rover shrugged.

'You know, I think "Truth or Dare" is a great idea.' Zack said suddenly.

* * *

'So, I can just waltz in and talk to the head of the underground duelling circuit. Why is it that easy?' Krustallos asked, holding his arms in the air, an attempt to look surprised, but the surprise didn't reach his face.

'You'd be surprised, our new manager has been pushing to make the Underground duelling legit, we're even letting officials in, and letting them out alive.'

'Good to know.' Krustallos nodded.

Krustallos was currently walking down a hallway painted black. A man completely covered with strips of black fabric sewn together accompanied him.

'Some of us, I must admit, are unsure whether this is a step in the right direction.' The figure continued quietly.

'You are one of them? I must say your manner of clothing suggests you wish to conceal yourself.'Krustallos said.

The figure stopped suddenly. Krustallos either had a good reaction time or knew the man was going to do that, because he stopped at the same time.

'I must say I disagree with my master's ideas, but I serve him and protect him from those who disagree more, and are willing to go to more extreme methods.' He said as if stating a fact.

'You seem very loyal.' Krustallos noted.

'I have my reasons…'

They stopped at the end of the doorway; the door was white, in contrast to the black of the walls surrounding them, giving the impression of a light at the end of the tunnel.

'I will wait outside.' The man said. 'My master said he would rather talk to you privately. But if you dare to try anything funny…' The man's voice trailed off, leaving it to Krustallos' imagination.

The man opened the door, and Krustallos stepped inside. The door was quickly, but quietly, closed.

The room was, in a word, distorted. The walls were curved and rather odd objects such as two halves of a sword on opposite sides, a picture of the current ranks of the duelists, a large TV screen, a dark green desk, and a dark purple laptop. A man in a pale yellow shirt and jeans was typing furiously, sitting on a curved chair.

'So, you wished to talk? My name is Durand, I believe you are a representative of Duel Academy, we've been talking with Richard about an exchange program.' The man said.

Krustallos hadn't heard of it, but he supposed it was the kind of thing Richard would do.

'I am not here for that; I am here for information about a duelist.'

'We keep confidentiality here, it would not be appropriate.' Durand sighed. 'It is one thing I've been trying to remove. I have been trying to make the underground duelling circuit more legitimate.'

'From what I've heard, the main problem is the shock collars. Shouldn't they be removed?'Krustallos asked blandly.

Durand laughed. 'The shock collars are why people COME to this place.' His face softened and looked deep in thought. 'Mankind has always enjoyed pain. Back in Rome they had Gladiator fights, these days its duel monsters.'

Durand waved his hand. 'Oh sure, we're "civilized" now, but that just means we also enjoy inflicting mental and emotional pain as well as physical, as well as mind over matter in battle, but there are people who yearn for the good old fashion physical pain. We are like the gladiator matches, the battles by warlords, this place exists because it is human nature to enjoy PAIN.'

Durand laughed. 'It's funny how we deny it. The "Inconvenient Truth", if you will.' Durand paused. 'I've been droning on a bit, my apologies, I'll give you the info on whatever duellist you want, but don't tell anyone. The situation is dangerous enough as it is.' Durand started typing at a more conserved pace.

'So, who is it you're looking for?' He asked conversationally.

'Duan Res.' Krustallos replied, trying to sound conversational, but sounding bored instead.

Durand stopped typing. 'Duan Res, you say.' He murmured. Durand got up. 'I knew him well; he was the champion of the underground duelling circuit, for a time.' Durand paused. 'He's dead.'

Krustallos took the information with indifference. 'Would you please tell me about him?'

'He came here a while ago, I can't remember when but I could look it up for you later. He quickly rose through the ranks. And in a rather intense duel with the champion, won and claimed the title.'

Durand cleared his throat and looked around for a cup of water, but there was none so he continued. 'He was a rather bright kid, rather young compared to some of them, but he had skill. He annoyed quite a few of the duellists here, being bright, young, and a great duellist. They were probably all jealous.'

'How did he die?' Krustallos asked.

Durand laughed. 'You're so cold.' Durand's face went a bipolar and became serious. 'Some shadow duellists infiltrated the underground duelling circuit, we have some here normally, but they are all trustworthy, and don't use shadow magic unless we allow it. These ones were drunk I believe, powerful and drunk, a dangerous combination. They used their Shadow Magic and wreaked havoc. Duan duelled them both to try and stop them, they had a shadow duel, Duan won but those shadow duellists were sore losers, and their power seemed to be misplaced because they were drunk, they were swallowed by a dark portal, then a shadow beast appeared through the portal they had created, Duan managed to stop the beast. But in his weakened state, someone killed him, we still don't know, but we found a knife stuck in his back.'

'That's rather long story.' Krustallos noted. Durand chuckled. 'A lot happened that day, most of us considered therapy.'

A thought struck Krustallos. 'He managed to beat a Shadow Beast, did he wield shadow powers himself?'

'I don't know, but he definitely wielded some kind of power.' Durand shifted his feet uneasily. 'That's about it. There isn't much else to say, I'll send you a list of all the people he duelled.'

Krustallos bowed. 'Thank you, I hope your plan for a legitimate underground duelling curcuit goes well.'

Krustallos walked out. Durand froze for a moment, before sighing and returning to typing furiously on his computer.

'Perhaps I should have been more honest' he muttered.

* * *

The storm raged, yet five people remained on the beach in a tent that seemed to move too little to be natural. Looking at it, you would swear it glowed faintly purple, and the shadow was a bit bigger, and more existent, then it should have been.

Currently the ESL, minus Ochaz, were sheltering in a dark blue tent, Zephyr was staring outside at Duel Academy with an angry look.

'Look at them, all nice and cozy in their large building, probably eating and laughing.' he said bitterly.

'Be quiet Zephyr, we're all cold and claustrophobic.' Kenji said.

'Can't we use a bit more shadow magic to heat this tent up, and/or make it defy reality and expand?' Zephyr whined.

'Any more shadow magic, and we risk being detected.' Kenji stated.

'Yeah, besides, the only reason we are enduring it is enjoying your misfortune.' Savio added.

Zephyr looked furious, but remained silent and simply had a sulky look on his face.

The sound of the song "Last Song" almost seemed to echo through the tent.

'Phones ringing, it must be urgent.' Kenji took a mobile phone out of his pocket.

'That could attract lightning!' Kirei said, horrified.

Kenji waved his hand. 'Relax, i used some shadow magic to prevent lightning from hitting us, very little as well, just needed something to prevent us from being a nice little conductor.'

Kenji pressed the green button on the phone and held it to his ear. 'Hello?'

He paused and listened for a few minutes, then said 'goodbye' and pressed the red button.

'Whats happening?' Savio said.

'The assault begins in three days.' he said. Then Kenji frowned. 'Unfortunately, it seems strange activity has been going on around here, and its not just our doing. They warn us to be careful, and to relay anything strange we encounter.'

'THREE DAYS!' Aura shouted, everyone in the tent winced. 'This is taking much longer then it should have!'

'Didn't find a challenge at Obelisk blue?' Savio asked.

Aura snorted. 'Not one, although i only managed to strip a few of their souls before it became too dangerous to steal more, all of them coming in and out of the dorm in the dead of the night.' she sighed. 'Teenagers.'

'Your forgetting the main point in that sentence.' Kenji cut in. 'Other strange things are going on, to be blunt, i don't like the sound of it. Something else is coming to this island, it may be just as dangerous as we are.'

They were all silent, the crashing of the waves and howling of the wind could be heard. And, although none of them would admit it, they were all sure they heard an insane cackle.

* * *

_**It seems something sinister is coming. Oohh.**_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed it DESPITE the no duels or fights.**_

_**I was thinking about adding the singing character for a while, but never really got around to it...**_

_**no hints on the next chapter, But you can tell the REAL storm is approaching...**_

_**Anyway, R&R, no flamers, Hope you have a nice 24 hours. **_


	14. Cards so Far

_**A lot of original cards have been in this fanfic, so I have begun my attempt to write them all down A lot of original cards have been in this fanfic, so I have begun my attempt to write them all down.**_

_**I've been thinking about changing the summary. Perhaps change it depending on the chapter i don't know, meh.**_

_**Any questions about the story? go to forum true custom power and ask, or pm me.**_

_**I think this is just procrastination while i think about the next chapter... but it did need to be done. If i left it until the end... i shudder to think how long it would take.**_

_**If you've only just noticed this story and am just reading the last chapter, please read the rest.**_

* * *

_**Michael Res' cards (mainly in order of use)**_

**Life of Patience**

Normal spell

Eff: when this card is sent to your hand through drawing or a card effect, show it to your opponent. When you activate this card, increase your life points by 1000 for each of your standby phases this card has been in your hand.

**Life Envoy**

Level 4

Warrior

Earth

Att: 1200 Def: 1000

Eff: When this card is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned. You can special summon one "Life" monster from your hand.

**Life Giver**

Level 5

Light

Fairy

Att: 2100 Def: 1500

Eff: As long as this card remains face up on the field, during your standby phase, increase your life points by 400. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, increase your life points equal to twice the total amount increased by this card's effect.

**Life Taker**

Level 5

Dark

Fiend

Att: 1500 Def: 2100

Eff: as long as this card remains face up on the field, decrease your opponent's life points by 400. When this card is destroyed inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to twice the total amount inflicted by this card's effect.

**Life Warrior**

Level 4

Earth

Warrior

Att: 1600 Def: 1000

Eff: if your opponent's life points are less then yours, increase this monster's attack by 800.

**Life Arena**

Field Spell

Eff: Each player selects one monster on the field. As long as this card remains on the field, the player with the most life points selected monster gains attack equal to the difference between both players' life points. When the monster the player selected is destroyed, they may select a new monster during their next main phase.

**Life in the Grave**

Normal Spell

Eff: remove all monsters in each players graveyard from the game. Increase both players' life points by 200 for every card removed by this effect. During the end phase, return all monsters removed from the game to the owner's graveyard.

**Life Intercept**

Quick-Play Spell

Eff: you can activate this card when your opponent is about to gain life points due to a card effect. Increase your life points by the same amount instead.

**Life Manipulator**

Fusion

Level 7

Earth

Spellcaster

Att: 2500 Def: 2500

Eff: Life Giver + Life Taker. During your standby phase increase your life points by 500 and decrease your opponent's life points by 500. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to twice the amount inflicted with this card's effect. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Increase your life points equal to twice the amount increased by this card's effect.

**Way of Life**

Normal Spell

Monster's with "Life" in their name cannot be destroyed by a card effect during the turn this card is activated.

**Life of Pain**

Normal Spell

Eff: You can only activate this card when your life points are less then your opponents. You can destroy monster(s) whose attack is less then or equal to the difference between both player's life points. Inflict the difference between the total attack of the monster's you destroyed and the difference in both players' life points to your life points.

**Life Fiend**

Level 4

Dark

Fiend

Att: 1650 Def: 1400

Eff: When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points, increase your life points by the same amount.

**Life Dagger**

Equip Spell

Eff: you can only equip this card to a "Life" monster. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 300. When the equipped monster deals battle damage to your opponent, Increase your life points by 500 and decrease your opponent's life points by 500.

**Life Mirage**

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Life Illusionist". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more from the field or your hand.

**Life Illusionist**

Level 6

Wind

Spellcaster

Att: 2350 Def: 1650

Eff: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Life Mirage". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more from the field or your hand. You can tribute this card to special summon two "Life" monsters from your graveyard, the monsters special summoned by this effect cannot attack on the turn they are summoned.

**Life Brute**

Level 6

Dark

Warrior

Att: 2450 Def: 200

Eff: Once per turn, you can destroy one monster on the field with less attack then this card. This card cannot attack on the turn you use this effect.

**Life Link**

Quick-play spell

Eff: select one monster on the field, decrease your life points to decrease the selected monsters attack by the same amount.

**Life in my Hand**

Normal Spell

Eff: discard your hand to the graveyard; increase your life points by 1000 for each card discarded by this effect.

**Life Forsaken**

Normal Spell

Eff: when this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, your opponent discards one card from their hand. If a "Life" monster is removed from the game, you can discard this card to special summon one "Life" monster that has been removed from the game.

**Life of Preparation**

Normal Trap

Eff: You can only activate this card when you have no cards on the field or in your hand. Draw five cards. If this card is sent to the graveyard by this effect, if you have no cards on the field or in your hand, you can remove this card from the game to draw five cards.

**Life Assassin**

Level 2

Dark

Warrior

Att: 400 Def: 200

Eff: when your life points are higher then your opponents, this card can attack your opponent's life points directly. When this card successfully attacks directly, decrease one monster's attack equal to the battle damage inflicted by this card.

**Life Blade Master**

Level 4

Earth

Warrior

Att: 1900 Def; 1000

_A warrior who is said to protect ultimate life, training for centuries has made him very powerful._

Note: so far the only normal monster I've done!

**Life From Below**

Level 4

Earth

Zombie

Att: ? Def: ?

Eff: this card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by removing one monster in your graveyard from the game This card's attack and defence are equal to the monster you removed from the game to special summon this car., depending on the attribute of the monster removed, activate one of the following abilities.

Fire: when this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponents life points.

Water: This card is unaffected by monster effects.

Wind: By paying 500 life points, this cared can attack twice during your battle phase until end of turn.

Earth: This card can attack your life points directly, if you use this effect the damage is halved.

Light: during your standby phase, increase your life points by 600.

Dark: increase this cards attack by 800

**Life Spider**

Level 3

Earth

Insect

Att: 800 Def: 1000

Eff: when this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, place one "Egg Counter" on it. When this card is destroyed, increase your life points by 500 for each "Egg Counter" and special summon one "Life Spider" token (level 3, Earth, insect, Att: 800 Def: 1000) for each "Egg Counter" on "Life Spider" when it was destroyed.

**Life Lancer**

Level 4

Earth

Warrior

Att: 1600 Def: 1200

Eff: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Life Eternal**

Normal Spell

Eff: You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to make all damage to your life points 0, unless the card would make your life points exactly 0

**Life Line**

Normal Spell

Eff: when this card is sent to the graveyard, increase your life points by 200 for every card in your graveyard.

**Life Draw**

Normal Spell

Eff: draw one card for every 1000 life points you've gained this turn. During your next standby phase, inflict damage to your life points equal to the amount increased during the turn this card was activated.

**Reincarnation**

Normal Trap

You can activate this when a "Life" monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one level four or less "Life" monster from my hand or deck.

**Life Guardian**

Level 4

Light

Beast-Warrior

Att: 100 Def: 2700

Eff: during your opponent's standby phase, increase your opponen'ts life points by 1200.

_**Emylin Reese's cards**_

**Dead Hand**

Normal Spell

Eff: your opponent draws five cards and shows them to the controller of this card. You may special summon one level four or less Zombie type monster from your deck.

**Mirage Zombie**

Level 2

Light

Zombie

Att: 200 Def: 500

Eff: When a Zombie type monster on your side of the field is destroyed by a card effect. You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to special summon the destroyed monster.

**Rage Zombie**

Level 4

Earth

Zombie

Att: 1850 Def: 800

Eff: when this card destroys a monster as a result of battle you can discard one card from your hand to the graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack.

_**Zack Abel's Cards**_

**Cloudian – Nacreous**

Level 1

Water

Aqua

Att: 0 Def: 0

Eff: If this card is in face up defence, destroy it. When this face-up card is destroyed as a result of battle, pay 1000 life points to distribute "Fog Counters" equal to the amount of cards on the field and in each players hand.

Note: When I used this card it cost 2000 life points, but I decided it was a bit steep so I made it 1000.

_Deck Change_

**Twilight Singer**

level 4

light

spellcaster

Att: 1700 Def: 1000

Eff: when this card is normal summoned or flip summoned, you can activate one of the following abilities

:At the cost of 700 life points, halve the attack of one face-up monster on the field.

:At the cost of 500 life points, destroy one face-up spell or trap on the field.

:at the cost of 500 life points, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's life points.

**Twilight Shatter**

Quick-Play Spell

Negate the activation of a card effect and destroy it. Depending on the type of card, the following cost must be made.

Monster Card: tribute one monster on your side of the field.

Spell: pay 700 life points.

Trap: Your opponent draws a card.

**Twilight Call**

Normal Trap

When a "Twilight" monster on the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one l "Twilight" monster from your hand or deck with an equal level to the monster destroyed.

**Twilight Knight**

Level 4

Light

Warrior

Att: 1500 Def: 1000

Eff: When this card is special summoned, you can activate one of the following effects.

: double this card's original attack, this card's attack and defense cannot be changed any further.

: This card can attack twice each battle phase.

: This card can attack your opponent's life points directly, if it does so, they battle damage is halved.

**Twilight Scout**

level 3

light

warrior

Att: 600 Def: 600

Eff: When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can select two "Twilight" monsters from your deck and add it to your hand.

**Terror at Twilight**

Ritual Spell

Yet to be revealed.

_**Kard's Cards**_

**Mechanical Factory, Alpha**

Field Spell

Increase the attack and defence of all "Machine" type monsters by 200

**Chain Gun Cyborg**

Level 4

Earth

Machine

Att: 1500 Def: 800

Eff: When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the level of the destroyed monster x200.

**Factory Force Field**

Quick-play spell

Negate any card effects that designate one "Machine" type monster or "Mechanical Factory, Alpha" until the end phase of the turn this card is activated.

**Cyborg Scout**

Level 2

Dark

Machine

Att: 500 Def: 600

Eff: Flip: select one monster with "Cyborg" or "Cyber" in it's name and add it to your hand

**Cybernetic Summon**

Normal Spell

Eff: pay half your life points. Special summon one monster from your hand with "Cyber" or "Cyborg" in its name. Ignoring all summoning conditions.

**Rage Cyborg**

Level 8

Dark

Machine

Att: 2700 Def: 2300

Eff: Your opponent cannot activate quick-play spells or trap cards during their battle phase

Note: I didn't make his effect that clear when I used him, here it is.

**Scrap Cycle**

Permanent Trap

Eff: This card can only be activated while a card with "Mechanical Factory" in its name is face up on the field. When a "Machine" type monster is destroyed, special summon one "Machine" type monster with one less level. During your standby phase, pay life points equal to the attack or defence (whichever is higher) of the monsters special summoned by this effect last turn. If not, destroy this card.

**Shockwave Blaster**

Level 4

Wind

Machine

Att: 1750 Def: 1500

Eff: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Overload Circuit**

Normal Trap

Eff: when this card is sent from the field to the graveyard. You can draw four cards during your next standby phase. Discard your hand during your next end phase.

Mechanical Summoning

Normal Spell

Eff: Special summon one "Machine" type monster with 1800 attack or less. You cannot normal summon, flip summon, or special summon on the turn you activate this card.

**Trustic Frasta**

Level 5

Dark

Machine

Att: 1800 Def: 1200

Eff: When this card attacks a monster, increase this card's attack by 150 for every level the attacked monster has. While this card is in the graveyard. During your opponent's battle phase you may, twice per duel, decrease the attack of your opponent's monster equal to their level x100

**Machine Bloodlust**

This card can only be activated during your opponent's battle phase. During your next standby phase special summon "Machine" type monsters from your deck equal to the amount of battle damage you took. If you cannot, you lose 2000 life points and cannot normal summon, flip summon or special summon that turn.

**Monster Bug**

Level 5

Earth

Machine

Att: 100 Def: 100

Eff: as long as this card remains face up on the field, your all monster effects are negated (except this card).

_**Krustallos' cards**_

**Order of Organization**

Continuos Spell

Eff: This card may only be in your deck if the only monsters in your deck have "Organization Member" in their name. This card cannot be destroyed or removed from the field by spell, trap or monster effect. You may play this card from your deck by Discarding your hand during you or your opponent's turn.. Special summon the 'Organization Member' in your hand or deck with the biggest number, when that monster is removed from the field, select another organization member from your hand or deck with the highest roman numeral. If "Organization Member 1, Xemnas" is destroyed while this card is on the field, you lose the duel.

**Organization Member 13, Roxas**

Level 5

Light

Warrior

Att: 1500 Def: 1500

Eff: When this card is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned. Equip this card with "Keyblade, Oblivion" and "Keyblade, Oathkeeper" from your deck. This card can only have two equip cards equip to it as long as long as this card remains face up on the field.

Note: the Organization cards are a bit complex and muddled up in my head, so I'll save then until later.

_**Achos' cards**_

**Feedback Fiend**

Level 2

Dark

Fiend

Att: 500 Def: 500

Eff: this card can attack your opponent's life points directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.

**Last Pain**

Continuos trap

When a monster on your side of the field with an effect to deal effect damage is destroyed, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.

_**Kiwidinok's Cards**_

**Shifting Gust**

Equip Spell

Eff: This card can only be equip to a monster with "Wind" attribute. When the equip monster would be destroyed, return the monster to your hand instead and negate the battle damage.

**Windy Day**

Normal Spell

Return one card on the field to the owner's hand to special summon one "Wind" attribute monster from your hand.

_**Rover's Cards**_

**Beast Blitz**

Normal Spell

Eff: pay 1500 life points. Select one "Beast" monster on the field and special summon all "Beast" type monsters in your hand with the same level.

**Chained Beast**

Level 4

Earth

Beast

Att: 1550Def: 1200

Eff: when this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Released Beast" from your hand or deck.

**Rabid Beast**

Level 4

Earth

Beast

Att: 1700 Def: 1100

Eff: when this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the monster that destroyed this card.

**Released Beast**

Level 7

Earth

Beast

Att: 2600 Def: 1400

Eff: if this card is special summoned by the effect of "Chained Beast", when this card destroys a monster, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster's defence.

**Beast Blood Summoning**

Normal Spell

Select one monster on the field. Decrease it's attack to zero and special summon "Beast" type monsters from your deck whose total attack is equal to the selected monster's attack.

**Strategic Savage**

Level 7

Earth

Beast-Warrior

Att: 600 Def: 400

Eff: as long as a monster remains face up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. During your draw phase you can draw two cards instead of one, as long as you discard one card from your hand after.

**Border Hound**

Level 4

Earth

Beast

Att: 1400 Def: 1200

Eff: as long as this card remains face up on the field. Control of your cards cannot switch.

**Dormant Beast**

Level 8

(8/2700/2400)

Eff: When this card is sent from the graveyard outside of the field, you can special summon it during the third turn after this card was sent to the graveyard. If this card is special summoned by its effect, shuffle five "Beast" type monsters from your graveyard to your deck, shuffle your deck and draw three cards.

_**Kirei's Cards**_

**Static Remnants**

Normal Trap

You can activate this card when a "Thunder" type monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's life points. When a "Thunder" monster on your side of the field is attacked, you can remove this card in your graveyard from the game to negate the attack and increase the attacked monster's attack by 500.

**Lightning Cage**

Quick-Play Spell

Tribute one "Thunder" type monster on your side of the field to decrease the attack and defence of one face up monster 0.

_**Aislan's Cards**_

**Suspended Machine Lab**

Field Spell

increase the attack and defense of all "Suspended Machine" monsters by 300. When a monster is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, add one "Crack Counter" on it. When this card has 8 "Crack Counter"'s, you can send this card to the graveyard to activate one "Suspension Released Lab" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

**Suspended Machine, Alpha**

level 4

water

machine

Att: 1500 Def: 1500

Eff: if this card is targeted by "Melting the Ice", increase this card's attack and defence by 500.

**Melting the Ice**

Normal Spell

Increase the attack and defense of one "Suspended Machine" monster by 500. When this card is sent to the graveyard or removed from play, return it to your deck and shuffle it.

**Frost Nanobites**

Normal Trap

You can activate this card when a "Suspended Machine" monster on your side of the field is attacked. Decrease the attack of the attacking monster by 1000. And if you pay 1000 life points, increase the attack of the attacked "Suspended Machine" monsters by 1000.

**Suspended Machine, Reshara**

level 4

water

machine

Att: 500 def: 200

Eff: When this monster is destroyed while in face-up attack position, you can special summon it to the field during your next standby phase, if you do, your opponent can special summon one monster from their graveyard. When this card is targeted by "Melting the Ice", this card cannot be destroyed in battle while it is in face-up defense position.

**Suspension Released Lab**

Field Spell

This card cannot be set. This card can only be activated by the effect of "Suspended Machine Lab". when a "Suspended Machine" monster on your side of the field is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, you can activated one "Melting the Ice" from your deck. (Another effect, yet to be shown.)

**Opening the Door to Doomsday**

Normal Trap

This card can only be activated while "Suspension Released Lab" is on the field. Special summon one "Suspended machine, Doomsday Being" from your hand or deck. As long as "Suspended Machine, Doomsday Being" remains face-up on the field, inflict 1500 damage to your life points during the end phase.

**Suspended Machine, Doomsday Being**

level 9

If this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, you can and must attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card. When this card is targeted by "Melting the Ice", when this card attacks, all of your opponent's card effects are negated until the end of the damage step.

* * *

_**I was a bit lazy with the Organization cards, but i'm having a bit of diffiulty with them right now.**_

_**I'm regulating between three stories right now (not including ones for tournament 'A winner is You!'), and have been considering a fourth in the Star Wars section, don't know if the story i'm thinking of has been done, but meh.**_


	15. Shadows in the Tundra

_**Been a while, hey?**_

_**Been busy, still am really.**_

_**But I did it anyway, aahh well.**_

_**Not much of a duel here, but its a start.**_

_**When i get the chance, I'll put the Original Cards in the OC chapter.**_

_**Probably riddled with errors, but thats what reviews are for! It shouldn't be too bad I'm hoping...**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Darkness…

That is the first thing that you see when you enter the HQ of the shadow duelists, give your eyes enough time to adjust and you would see the subtle purple making the shadows, the doors seemingly floating around. And the flickers that were not shadows, but Shadow Duelists going about their daily business.

Today a decent amount of them were preparing to go to Duel Academy. Readying their decks, and the other necessary equipment. Few knew exactly what was going on, as the 'higher up' liked to keep the grunts in the 'dark'.

But of course even the higher ups didn't know exactly what was going on, only the leader did. And the leader was mad; at least that's how the rumours went. They called the leader "Rakesh Itzal", or sometimes "Ansem", when they felt like a chuckle, and were sure the walls didn't have ears.

The only person who talked to the leader was called the "Prophet", and he was almost as secretive as the leader. He had only come recently, before then the leader would send a shadowy avatar to do the talking.

Within a door that only appeared for the Prophet in this realm of shadow. The Prophet and the Leader were talking, voices low and brimming with secrets. The room itself was quite plain. It had a filing cabinet and a table with one chair which Itzal was sitting on, staring at a deck on the table, not making eye contact with the Prophet. Both figures were dark and like static, as if they weren't real.

'Master Itzal. We are nearly prepared. The machines require some finer tuning, and our mode of transport is nearly filled with energy…'

The Prophet talking stopped suddenly as Itzal raised his right hand slowly to silence him. Grabbing the deck with his other hand, he began shuffling it.

'Have you ever wondered what it would be like to know exactly what the future holds?' Itzal said slowly, as if tasting the words before they came out of his mouth.

The Prophet seemed to think for a minute; obviously Itzal had asked random questions before. At last the Prophet said 'I would imagine it would be frustrating, knowing what will happen and not being able to change it.'

'A wise answer' Itzal laughed. Itzal placed three cards face down. 'They say that the spirit of the Millennium Ring was able to predict a person's future by using their deck, it makes you wonder what the point was of the Millennium Necklace.'

Itzal flipped up the middle card. It was "Scab Scar Knight"

'A bitter warrior, tainted.' Itzal muttered.

'So, are we staying on the original plan?' The Prophet asked.

'We have had to change it enough, we will only alter it more if necessary' Itzal flipped the card on the right, revealing "The Paths of Destiny"

'They'll have to make a difficult choice on which path to take, light… or darkness.' He muttered.

Itzal stood up abruptly. 'I will accompany this mission, we cannot fail.' He stated.

Itzal walked towards the door.

'But master Itzal, are you going to flip the last card?' the Prophet exclaimed.

Itzal opened the door and chuckled darkly. 'You can look at the present, and even the future. But one thing I've learned is never look at the past.' He paused, and looked at the Prophet with a steely gaze. 'You'll never like what you see there…'

Itzal slammed the door, leaving the Prophet to stand there, as if in a daze.

The Prophet decided to sit down and ponder what Itzal had said.

The last card caught his eye, should he do it?

The Prophet flipped up the left card. When he saw it his eyes widened in shock.

'What is this card?' he murmured.

The card was called "Doom Musketeer". It did bare a resemblance to musketeers with a similar outfit, except it had ragged cuts, and it's colour a sickly green. And the face was a skull, black as night. The blade it held in its hand a sickly green, except for the top, which was red with blood.

Shuddering, He quickly ran to follow his master.

'Master, whose deck was that!?' he shouted.

Itzal had stood still as if he knew this would happen. He turned around with a bemused smile. 'It is of no concern.' He said softly.

He turned around and said over his shoulder 'Come, I wish to have a look at some of the new recruits.

The Prophet was stunned, Itzal rarely went out in public, and here he was going to the trainees.

'Are you sure, master?' he asked.

'I'm always sure of what I want to do.' Came the curt reply.

They floated to a door with a bloodstain and slash marks (to scare off the weak) and entered.

It was like the entrance exams for Duel Academy, but distorted and with a different colour scheme. Black and purple, as the walls, like the rest of the place, were made of shifting liquid-like shadows.

Currently, only two new recruits were duelling. And it looked like the duel was reaching the finale.

'What are their names?' Itzal asked the Prophet.

The Prophet reached into a pocket and took out a a bunch of paper stapled together with a bunch of names and pictures on it of all the new recruits.

'Their names are Thormod and Matt' he said while reading it off the paper.

'Let's watch the end of this duel, shall we?' Itzal said smoothly.

They both sat down on the seats watching the battle going on below.

'You ain't getting past my monsters that easy.' Matt sneered at Thormod.

On Matt's field he had "Chainsaw Insect" (4/2400/0), "Fusilier Dragon" (7/2800/2000), and "Brutality Being" (4/2350/100). And he had the permanent trap card "Skill Drain" on the field.

(MLP: 6000)

'You think so? You've made every move I anticipated, and now its time to finish you off!'

'I'll believe it when I see it.' Matt grinned. 'You're a wimp, you keep saying that, but I've seen nothin' outta ya.'

'All strategies require planning.'

Thormod had a "Sangan" (3/1000/600) on the field, and a face down card.

(TLP: 400)

Thormod drew, but didn't bother looking at the card. 'I've won.' He stated. 'I already hold four pieces of "Exodia" in my hand, and my face down is "Mystic Wok", when I send "Sangan" to the graveyard with it, since his effect activates in the graveyard "Skill Drain" is useless, I will have the fifth piece, and win.'

Matt stared at him in disbelief.

'Good duel?' Thormod said, smirking.

'Finish the duel…'

Itzal's voice rang with authority, and for the first time Matt and Thormod saw Itzal watching the duel.

'M-master Thormod's voice went squeaky. 'Sir, if I finish, he'll lose his soul to the shadows. You don't want to lose him; he is a good duelist, really, just a bit cocky.'

'I asked you to finish him.' Itzal's voice went quiet, but it threatened what would happen should Thormod disobey. And his eyes burned with a black flame.

Thormod stared, mouth agape, and then turned back to Matt.

'…sorry, buddy.' He said.

Matt's eyes widened. 'No! You can't, please!'

'It's you or whatever torture our master will put us through.' Thormod said warily. 'I activate "Mystic Wok", sacrificing "Sangan" to increase my life points by 1000, and granting me the final piece of "Exodia".

"Sangan" disappeared in golden light.

(TLP: 1400)

'Now, I have all five pieces of "Exodia"!

A dark vortex appeared, then a pentagram materialized and "Exodia" burst forth from the Vortex.

Matt kept his eyes on it and stood stiff; he was going to have his soul stripped with honour!

'Exodia… Obliterate.' Thormod whispered.

Exodia held the energy in his hands, then bowled like a pitcher and fired.

Matt watched the blast with a hardened face, even as it engulfed him. Then shadows erupted from the floor.

When the blast and the shadows subsided, there was no trace of him, the shadows had devoured him whole, it seemed.

Thormod fell to the floor.

'NO!' he yelled. 'WHY?' The sound was muffled since his face was on the floor, but you could understand it easily enough.

With that, Itzal and the Prophet left the arena.

'Was that necessary… sir?' The Prophet asked slowly.

'I must be sure that they are loyal. Seeds of doubt may come from me forcing him to kill a friend of his, but I have ways of manipulating that.' He paused. 'I want him on the invasion team.'

The Prophet sighed _'Someday, I'll learn to stop questioning him.'_

With that, they simply faded off into the endless shadowy corridors of the base.

* * *

'Well Michael, you embarrassed me before, so its time to get revenge.' Rover grinned. 'Truth… or dare'

'You just said you were going to get revenge, so why the heck would I go dare?' Michael pointed out.

'If you say truth I'll rip your legs out.' Rover growled, obviously not happy about his mistake.

'…You sound like Achos.' Michael whined.

'I already pointed that out.' Kard stated, crossing his arms together. 'But go for dare, I love to see you in torment.' Kard gave a sadistic grin.

''…DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?' Michael shouted.

WHAM!

A book planted itself into Michaels face.

'Yes, now shut up. You're so melodramatic.' Zack hissed.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on.

'Students, the power is on, and you know what that means! Time for my security robots to round you up and take you back to your dorm in an incredibly violent way!' Richard said over the loudspeaker, then he laughed maniacally. The laughter reverberating throughout the campus.

In the library the group could hear screaming and robotic noises echoing throughout the place.

In the short space of five minutes, the noises stopped.

'They never check the library.' Zack muttered.

'You'd think if they bought security robots, they'd have enough to get backup power.' Rover whispered, scared that the robots may come at any time.

'Well, I guess we can leave now.' Kard said, getting up.

'HOLD IT!'

Everyone looked at Aislan shocked, she had never shouted before.

'I want to talk to you.' She said coldly, her voice quiet again.

'Unfortunately, if you haven't looked at the time it's…' Kard checked his watch. '…Three PM, so I'm a bit busy right now, got a lot to prepare for.'

'Fine then, duel me, if I win, we'll have our chat. If I lose, you can go about your daily business.'

'That kinda eliminates the point of me wanting to get there early…' Kard said slowly.

'I'll duel her for you.' Zack chuckled. 'I need to test the prototype ultimate deck anyway, and it would be an honour for the Queen of Duel Academy to test it.'

'I see no reason to be a guinea pig.' Aislan replied with a bored voice.

'Same thing applies, if you win, you get your chat.' Zack said in a diplomatic tone, activating his duel disk.

Aislan sighed. 'Your not going to take no for an answer without an hour long speech, are you? Fine, I accept.'

Aislan's duel disk activated.

Kard watched the duel with a neutral expression, seemingly forgetting he was suppose to be going to prepare for something.

'Ladies first.' Zack said with a posh tone.

'Then let the duel begin.' Aislan drew a card.

(ALP: 8000)

(ZLP: 8000)

'And it looks like your odds of victory have already decreased. I activate "Suspended Machine Lab."' she placed a field spell in her duel disk.

Suddenly the library disappeared and they found themselves in a frozen wasteland. Ice as far as the eye can see. The temperature really seemed to drop and everyone held their arms close to their bodies, except the two duelists.

'I can see the ice, but where is the factory?' Michael joked, shaking all over. _'Honestly, did they have to make it so realistic?'_ Michael thought bitterly.

'Look down.' Aislan whispered.

Everyone looked down and saw that under the ice was a massive building made of cold steel.

'And next I summon "Suspended Machine, Alpha" in attack mode (4/1500/1500)

A machine that looked similar to "Ancient Gear Golem", but made of a silver metal, only human size, and had ice covering its joints appeared.

'And now I activate two effects of my field. First, my field increases all "Suspended Machine" monster's attack and defence by 300.'

"Suspended Machine, Alpha" made beeping noises as it started exuding an icy aura (4/1500-1800/1500-1800)

'Second, it adds a Crack Counter to my field spell.

A large crack appeared in the ice near the giant underground factory.

'You'll find out what that does later. But now I activate ""Melting the Ice"'

All the ice on "Suspended Machine, Alpha" evaporated. But the icy aura remained (4/1800-2300-2800/1800-2300-2800).

'"Melting the Ice" is a normal spell that increases my Suspended Machine's attack and defence by 500 and activates it's special ability, Alpha's effect is to further increase his attack and defence by 500. And the last effect of "Melting the Ice" sends it back to my deck after it's activated. Now I'll set two cards and end my turn.

(AC: 1)

'A 2800 attack monster on the first turn? You're obviously not holding back, I'm honoured.' Zack bowed. 'Now, time for my move.'

He drew a card. 'To start with, I summon "Twilight Singer" in attack mode (4/1700/1000).

Another crack appeared on the field.

A woman wearing a black and white dress with a harmonica appeared.

'Her effect activates when she is summoned, I can choose one of three at the cost of seven hundred life points, and I choose the one that halves the attack of one monster on the field. Naturally I choose Alpha!

The woman started playing a jarring melody with the harmonica. Alpha shuddered, and started vibrating. (4/2800-1400/2800)

(ZLP: 7300)

'Now, attack Alpha with Harmonic Resonance!'

"Twilight Singer" fired a shock wave at the vibrating Alpha.

'Activate trap card, Frost Nanobots", it can be activated if a "Suspended Machine" is attacked, this card decreases the attack of the attacking monster by 1000. And if I pay 1000 life points, I can increase the attack of the attacked "Suspended Machine" monsters by 1000.'

Zack grinned. 'I saw a powerful card like that coming, I chain the quick-play spell "Twilight Shatter", I can negate a card effect, and depending on what kind of card, I have to pay a different cost. Since it is a trap, I have to let you draw a card.

Aislan drew and the holographic large "Frost Nanobots" card shattered. The shock wave from "Twilight Singer" struck and destroyed "Suspended Machine, Alpha"

(ALP: 6700)

'You should remember as the Queen, everyone studies your deck for its weakness.' Zack grinned. 'This deck wasn't designed to beat yours, but I can anticipate your moves easy enough.'

Aislan stared at him with a neutral tone. 'You may be able to predict, but there is a difference between anticipating and being able to counter.'

She looked at her deck with a bitter smile. 'Trust me though, I have a lot of creatures you have never seen, and you better be ready to defend yourself, or you will soon fall…'

* * *

Richard laughed as he watched the students screaming as robots armed with stun guns and electro whips (non-lethal, of course).

'THIS is why I bought the security robots.' Richard laughed. 'So if the students got rowdy, it would be a simple matter to get them back.'

'With the money you spent on them, we could afford backup power and numerous other equipment.'

'Shut up you…' he paused. Turning his chair around. He ended up face-to-face with Krustallos.

'About time you got back here scout!' Richard yelled. 'We had a code red situation here, could have used you as a barrier or something.'

'I must say without me the school degenerated quite a bit.'

'I got it under control now.' Richard waved his hand at the security monitors.'

'Obviously. Is that Zack duelling Aislan?'

Startled, Richard looked at the monitors. 'Where, I don't see them.'

'In the library.' Krustallos pointed to the screen in the top-right corner.

Richard turned to the monitor and grimaced. 'No-one ever goes to the library if they can help it.' He muttered.

'They obviously outsmarted you, not that hard really.'

'Why does every talk with you seem to be a war?' Richard growled.

'I don't know, I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent.' Krustallos said plainly.

Richard stood up and stared at Krustallos, eyes ablaze. 'That's it, you're…

Suddenly the computer chirped. 'Two messages intercepted.'

Richard froze. 'You're lucky' he finished. He got back into the seat and looked at the computer.

_2 messages intercepted, showing messages_

_Modes of transport prepared, we will be moving out shortly. Lord and Prophet will be assisting in the mission. Keep low profile, this part of the mission is critical. Stealth will allow us to not have to resort us to siege._

_Judgement Energy has been quiet, but it remains, no flares, so it is lying dormant, probably an accidental bit, it may make its way to you, be prepared._

Richard looked intently at the first one. 'Stealth hey, we better give em a welcoming committee.'

'What about the other one?' Krustallos replied.

'Whoever they are, they don't seem to be in as much of a rush to attack or anything. We'll keep an eye on, but for now.' He paused. 'I think its time we hunt down whoever these shadow duellists are the good old fashion way…'

* * *

**Zack:** I'm able to counter every move you make!

**Aislan: **Did you consider i anticipated your countering?

**Zack: **wha?

**Aislan: **you've played well, but prepare for my ultimate monster...

_Will Zack survive? Find out in chapter 13. **Frozen Twilight  
**_

* * *

_**Well, The shadow duelists are organized and ready for action. Still a little while before they come though.**_

_**Krustallos is back! Tell me if you missed him LOL.**_

_**anyway, things are starting to heat up... quite slowly though, heh.**_

_**Anyone think they know, out of all the names said, who Carnage is? Come on, PM me or review with a guess.**_

_**Where did the name Carnage come from? He is a villain from Spiderman, but i didn't use his other name for the character, so you can forget that!**_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. Frozen Twilight

_**This chapter took a while, but i've been sick, had a decent bit of homework to do etc. etc.**_

_**Zack's Twilight monsters are his prototype 'perfect' deck. Basically they are supposedly useful in pretty much any situation. Can they win? Possibly, but meh.**_

_**Aislan's deck, as someone said. 'ice queen has an ice deck.' I had actually thought of the deck before the character, but even at the start of the story i knew it would be her deck (the name "Aislan" was a minor pun for "Iceland" or something like that.**_

_**I put a story for a monster this chapter, i think i'll be doing it more, it was fun! Heh, but i don't want to go overboard.**_

_**Aahh, but i'm talking too much, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

'Well, I've done well so far. Anyway, I set a card and end my turn.' Zack stated, somewhat bemused by Aislan's speech.

(AC: 2)

(ZC: 3)

Aislan drew a card. 'Prepare yourself, I summon "Suspended Machine, Hunter" (4/1800/1000) in attack mode.'

A machine made of sleek silver, with blades on it's arms and roller skates for feet appeared, all it's joints were covered in ice.

A third crack appeared on the ice.

'Now, I attack!'

The machine skated towards "Twilight Singer" and decapitated it in one blow, there was no blood, and the image quickly faded away.

(ZLP: 7200)

'You destroyed my monster, but you activated my trap "Twilight Call".

A trap with an image of twilight singer playing the harmonica and a faded picture of a warrior in the background appeared.

'This card allows me to summon a "Twilight" monster from my hand or deck when one is destroyed, but it has to be an equal level. I choose to special summon "Twilight Knight" (4/1500/1000) from my deck.

A knight wearing black armor with a white star on the chest plate appeared.

'He can only activate his ability when he is special summoned, which has been fulfilled. Now I can choose one of three abilities, I choose to double his attack!'

"Twilight Knight" glowed and pointed his sword at Hunter, obviously ready to avenge his fallen comrade. (4/1500-3000/1000)

Aislan looked at the monster with indifference; she seemed more interested by another crack appearing in the ice.

'Very well, I set a card and end my turn.' She stated.

'Could be better, could be worse.' Zack drew a card. 'I attack with my Knight!'

"Twilight Knight" ran towards the hunter, and decapitated it in a rather ironically similar fashion then the hunter had.

(ALP: 5500)

'Aislan is just getting countered every move…' Michael said in wonder.

'I wouldn't count her out yet, I don't like the looks of the cracks in the ice.' Kard replied, shifting his feet uneasily.

'You both use machines, can you give us an insight?' Rover asked.

'I've never seen these machines before.' Kard replied coldly. '_But Aislan seems familiar.' _He thought. _'And I'm not sure I want to know why…'_

'With that, I end my turn.' Zack announced.

'Very well, I draw…' Aislan stared at the card she had drawn for a few seconds.

'The end is near.' She said calmly. 'I summon "Suspended Machine, Reshara" (4/500/200) in attack mode.'

A machine that was made of fluoro orange metal, and had a target for a head appeared.

A fifth crack appeared, it was then that Zack noticed something, they were in a rough X pattern around the frozen factory underneath. But one was going in the op center as well.

'I and end my turn.'

(AC: 1)

(ZC: 4)

Zack drew. 'I have yet to see why the end is near, but anyway, I summon "Twilight Scout" (3/600/600) in attack mode!'

A man who was half black and half white wearing a black and white shirt and black and white pants appared, his legs were long and bent the opposite way that human legs usually were.

A sixth crack appeared.

'"Twilight Scout", attack Reshara!' Zack commanded.

Bending the large legs, "Twlight Scout" leapt up and kicked Reshara right in the center of the target, destroying it.

(ALP: 5400)

'Next, my Knight attacks you directly!'

"Twilight Knight" lifted his sword lazily, and brought it down with extreme force, Aislan stood firm, but gritted her teeth.

(ALP: 2400)

'Aislan's taking a beating, considering she is the best female student in the school.' Michael said out loud.

'Are you being sexist!?' Rover shouted at Michael, who cringed.

'Of course not.' He whimpered.

Aislan stared down at the ice.

'Your not going to give up, are you?' Zack asked politely.

Aislan slowly turned up to face him, and she was smiling! Smiling coldly, but smiling!

'Not bad, but life points don't matter until they hit zero.' Aislan stated.

'Actually, there are points when the difference in life points can lead…'

'Do you end your turn?' She cut him off sharply.

'Certainly ma'am' Zack bowed.

Aislan drew a card. 'Now the effect of Reshara activates, when he is destroyed, I can resurrect him back during the next turn.'

The fluoro orange machine burst out of the ice (4/500/200).

A seventh crack appeared.

'As a cost though, you can revive a monster from your graveyard.' Aislan continued.

'How kind of you' Zack smirked as "Twilight Singer" materialized. She seemed to have no problems with being destroyed before, and simply stood there, waiting for orders.

An eighth crack appeared… and suddenly the ice collapsed!

'What the…'

They were both falling. But before they hit the ground they floated a few millimetres for a second before hitting it feet first.

'When "Suspended Machine Lab" has eight crack tokens, it is destroyed and I can play one "Suspension Released Lab" From my deck.

They were outside of the lab that had been frozen moments ago. The massive door gave a feeling of foreboding for what laid beyond.

'Now I activate my face down. "Opening the door to Doomsday", prepare yourself… the end is here!'

The massive door shuddered, and slowly started opening.

'There is a legend of a woman who created machines capable of so much more then most. They were agile, fast, accurate, and had numerous abilities to make them nearly invincible. But after jealously came and monsters attacked, they were easily fended off. But then they called the ice to stop the creatures, the ice froze away the factory, leaving the machines outside to fight for survival. But the creator of them remained alive inside the factory, surviving the cold , she was more machine then human, but the cold slowly consumed her, so she worked hard, working on her most powerful creation, hoping that some day, it would be unleashed.'

She spread her arms out. 'And here it is! Rise "Suspended Machine, Doomsday Being"! (9/3400/2900)'

The door at last opened completely, and out of it a massive machine came out.

It looked a bit like a "CyberDark Dragon", but it was more streamlined and silver. Also, it had many spikes coming out that moved in an unseen wind like grass. It's eyes were an icy blue, and it's mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. It let out a roar, that sounded completely unnatural and scary.

Zack looked at the creature in awe.

'You should be honoured. Its not every day a person loses to this creature.' She whispered.

'Its not every day someone beats it either, I'm guessing.' Zack said smugly.

Aislan shrugged. 'We'll see if you can succeed. First, this new field automaticaaly activates "Melting the Ice" from my deck when I summon a "Suspended Machine" monster.'

"Doomsday Being made no movement, but the cold steel seemed to heat up, and the ice crystals on it melted away (9/3400-3900/2900-3400)'

I set a card and attack all your monsters!'

Zack's eyes widened. 'ALL of them!' he gasped.

'Correct, prepare yourself. Doomsday Being, attack with Armageddon's Fury!'

Roaring, Doomsday Being opened its mouth and emitted a cone-shaped blast that engulfed Zack's entire field, all of his monsters were obliterated in an instant, and then the blast continued and struck Zack.

(ZLP: 800)

Zack was on the ground, clutching his chest in pain. Slowly, he got up, breathing heavily.

'That was powerful.' Zack gasped.

'I end my turn now.' Aislan said coldly. 'And during my end phase, from the effect of "Opening the door to Doomsday", every one of my turns I haven't won the duel, I take 1500 damage.

(ALP: 900)

'So then, all I really have to do is survive this turn.' Zack mused, drawing a card. His eyes lightened. 'Looks like your monster and the rest of your life points are going down!' Zack announced. 'I activate the ritual "Terror at Twilight".

The light dimmed, and in the sky only a single star flashed.

'This card has a story of it's own. It was a creature created by light mixed with darkness and shadow of a high order, a creature who is nearly indestructible, a beast whose soul aim is destroy and survive, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR…'

'Activate Solemn Judgement.' Aislan cut in.

The light went back to normal and the star vanished.

(ALP: 450)

'Oh… shoot.' Zack grimaced. 'I end my turn…'

Aislan drew. 'Attack' she commanded.

The creature once again fired, the blast completely enveloping Zack, who collapsed to the floor.

(ZLP: 0)

With a flash of light, the entire arena vanished, returning them to the library.

Rover rushed in and picked up the crumpled form of Zack.

'I'm fine you know!' Zack said.

'Suit yourself.' Rover put him down, and Zack promptly collapsed.

'Leave me here for a bit.' He said weakly. 'I'll get my strength back.' Slowly, he turned to face Aislan. 'Good duel by the way.'

Aislan ignored him. She was looking around the room. 'Where is Kard?' she asked.

'Oh, he left at about the time you summoned that doomsday being monster.' Michael said cheerfully.

Aislan stared at Michael with cold fury. 'And you didn't tell me this… why?'

Michael paled and turned away. 'I… don't know miss…' he muttered.

Aislan walked out of the library briskly, not looking back.

'Honestly, she is just using me, and not giving a damn.' Michael whined.

'Gotta love her for it.' Rover said with sparkling eyes.

* * *

Kard stared out to sea. Watching the wave's crash against the cliff he stood on.

He sighed, and kicked a stone down the cliff; he didn't bother to watch it fall.

'Look at this ocean, its quite… nice.' He said to himself, his voice strained, as if trying not to think about something.

He lied down, and stared at the sky. The sun was setting, and night was nearly there, the stars were just showing up.

He sighed. 'This could be a lot…'

Suddenly pain flared in his head. Grimacing, he gripped his head with his hands and started muttering repeatedly 'Why?'

_((Flashback))_

The man frowned. 'You kinda ruined the dramatic effect; I thought I asked you guys to prepare a party for the new guy.' He whined.

'Uhh… you never said that sir.' Said a boy in the house, he had dark brown hair, and bright, intelligent blue eyes. 'And most of the group is out, this is our day off, if you recall.'

'Then why are you here?' the man said in disbelief.

'Well sir, I've been doing a bit of research on… certain things.' He said sheepishly.

'Oh, THOSE things' the man said in a hushed voice. Then he started laughing and rolling on the floor.

'So… what's your name?' Kard asked the boy.

The boy grinned. 'Names Merlin, old boring name, I know, but oh well.'

'And that guys name?' Kard nodded towards the man who was still rolling on the floor laughing.

'We all have our names for him, Tatsuo calls him "Lock", I call him "Disk", you can call him whatever you want, he doesn't really care.'

Kard grinned and stared at the man laughing on the floor.

'I think I'll call him Mental.' He said as if he was naming a stray dog he had found.

_((End Flashback))_

'Did I come at a bad time?' A voice asked behind him.

Startled, Kard turned around and found right in front of him was Mental.

'Just remembering old times, you seemed so… _innocent_ at first.'

'Funny, you sure didn't.' Mental tilted his head, amused. 'You were in court. If I recall, I saved you, then we went to the centre of the earth and cooked some barbeque.'

'We didn't go to the centre of the earth.' Kard sighed.

'Hey, YOU'RE the one who's a recovering amnesiac!'

'Yeah well…' Kard paused. 'How do you know that?'

'Why WOULDN'T I know.' Mental said with an over exaggerated mysterious voice, followed by Mental thrusting his arms in the air in a victory position.

'Did you come to tell me anything of use?' Kard said warily.

'Just that I'd be careful where you put that pyramid.' Mental replied cheerfully.

Narrowing his eyes, Kard checked his pocket, and let out a sigh when he saw the pyramid was still there.

'I never let it out of my sight.' He muttered.

'Well, it's attracting some attention, just so you know.'

'It is? And I thought I was doing well at suppressing it…'

'You sure are!' Mental gave him a pat on the back, which gave Kard a sudden urge to scrub himself violently. 'Unfortunately, it's a bit harder to hide it from those who are actually CONCENTRATING on looking for it.'

Kard blinked. 'They're still around? I assumed they were, considering how the world looks…'

'Well, they are a remnant of their former selves, but yes.' Mental's ear twitched. 'I got to go now, I think something's calling me.'

With that, mental skipped off singing to himself.

'…I better get back to my dorm; at least my dorm mates/friends are sane, sort of…' Kard paused, a sudden realization hitting him. 'I need different friends.'

* * *

'What a day.' Michael muttered.

'We should have probably checked to make sure some robots weren't around before we left.' Rover grimaced as held a bruise and winced every time he took a step.

Michael seemed to be fine, he moved normally, and had no visible wounds.

'Anyway, nearly back at our dorm.' Rover said.

They got there, and gasped when they saw that blocking the entrance was An Obelisk Blue. He was a massive, hulking figure with large muscles, scruffy blonde hair, and brown eyes.

He was currently holding a basket.

'Either of you guys Kard Kulls?' He grunted.

'aahh, no. We're his roommates' Rover said.

'_Always Kard, isn't it?' _Michael thought furiously to himself.

'Give that guy this, don't open it until he comes either, or I'll pummel yah a bit.' The Obelisk Blue handed Rover the basket, then stomped off.

Michael blinked. 'ok, that was weird.'

* * *

'Ok Krustallos, lets split up, we will come back to this sop in 0300 hours, if one of us is not there, they will alert the school and initiate a lockdown. Got it?'

'Yes commander…'

Richard grinned, 'Ok, I'll check the south, you check the north.'

With that, Richard marched off towards the Slifer Red dorm.

Krustallos sighed, but started walking north towards the volcano.

Richard moved in his black outfit silently, he moved like a shadow, passing Emylin who was currently fishing without Emylin even noticing.

Richard made it to the Slifer Red dorm, it was empty, everyone was inside, sound asleep. There were a few Slifer's out and about, but nothing suspicious.

While watching the Slifer students, Richard noticed a shadow running out of the corner of his eye.

'_I got them now.'_ Richard grinned.

With that, Richard ran after the shadow.

The shadow seemingly looked behind and saw Richard, it begun running faster.

Richard; however, ran faster still and leapt on the shadow.

'oomph'

Richard body slammed the 'shadow' to the ground.

'I got you now.' He grinned.

Ironically, it was at that point the clouds parted and the moon shined revealing an all-too familiar face for Richard.

'Well, if it isn't miss know-it-all.' Richard sneered, trying to hide his frustration; he knew she wasn't a shadow duelist, he put everyone high up through rigorous testing, and since it was designed by him, how could it fail?

'Would you be so kind as to get off me?' She replied coldly.

'Give me one good reason.' He grinned with a superior smirk.

Suddenly, "miss know-it-all" stood up, lifting Richard, and tossed him into a tree.

Richard groaned, but managed to stay standing. 'bloody Cindy, what the heck are you doing here anyway?' he glared at her.

"Miss know-it-all" (Cindy) gave a fake smile. 'I'm doing what you are up to, I'm assuming.'

Suddenly, they heard muffled laughter from behind a bush.

Growling, Richard yelled. 'Alright, whose there?'

Silence, then the bush yelled 'You just HAD to blow our cover didn't you?'

Out of the bushes came a brown cloaked figure (Savio) and a purple cloaked figure (Zephyr).

Richard narrowed his eyes. 'So we got ourselves two shadow duellists do we?' he growled, his eyes were glaring at them with almost enough force to be firing laser beams.

'Well… what if we are? What can you do about it?' Zephyr sneered.

Savio slapped his head in frustration. _'There goes our chance of talking our way out.'_

Richard cracked his knuckles menacingly.

'Don't forget, we have freaky shadow powers!' Zephyr cried out. Shadows started forming at his hands.

Richard didn't seem to care much, he took a step towards them. Only for Cindy to block him with her hand.

'What gives!?' he snarled.

'How about we settle this in a duel?' she inquired.

Zephyr smirked, the shadows around his hands faded.

'Sounds good, heck, I'll take you both on. When i win, i'll think of something...'

'And I'll join.' Savio cut in. 'I better make sure my friend doesn't make a fool of himself.'

Zephyr glared at him. 'You suck, you know that.'

'You've told me, high, loud, and repeatedly.' Savio stated. Looking at Cindy and Richard he said 'Heres how it will work, we will have separate fields, and separate life points, but we cannot attack directly until both players on a team have no monsters. Certain card effects may be altered due to this style of duelling.

'You think I don't know? I'm the principal!' Richard said, annoyed.

They all activated their duel disks.

'DUEL!' they all shouted.

* * *

**Zephyr: **Heh, i'll take them both on, don't get in the way.

**Savio: **Your ruining my strategy! Stay out of MY way.

**Zephyr: **I'LL GET IN YOUR WAY ALL I WANT!

**Richard:** These guys need to work on teamwork.

**Cindy: **I thought being in the army would have taught you not to help the enemy...

_**Can Richard and Cindy defeat the shadow duelists, or will they fall to their "perfect" teamwork. Find out in chapter 13: Medieval Future, Core Blast **_

* * *

_**Not much shown this chapter... or was there? There may be a few clues hidden in there...**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, i enjoy constructive criticism, but not flamers.**_

_**Anyway, just for the heck of it, i'll add a question and you can guess in your review, i'll answer it next chapter. I'll start off with an easy one  
**_

_**In Yu-Gi-Oh there are quite a few characters. One character i remember seemingly had heterochromia, although i believe magic was the real culprit in the end... name that character!**_


	17. Medieval Future, Core Blast

_**Been a while, or has it?**_

_**I remember a few days ago i got my inspiration!**_

_**...Unfortunately i didn't have a computer on me at the time, a pity really.**_

_**This chapter is rather... odd.**_

_**Oh, and just so you all know. "Army" and "CyberKnight" cards belong to "Nitro the Omnipotent" and "Ari Pheonix" respectively. The only card i thought of was "Army Trench". If you want to see the whole set of them, go to my forum "True Custom Power".**_

_**Now that's all settled, enjoy!**_

* * *

**I've always had a militaristic background.**

**As far up in my family tree that has been recorded, my family have been in the army, navy, or air force.**

**Why aren't i in the army? I was for a time, and i very much enjoyed it. Unfortunately, during a rather eventful training exercise, i ended up with a rather frustrating disability Involving my ears and certain nerves. It isn't visible, but they simply wouldn't let me continue. So i started played Duel Monsters with my young son.**

**I quickly got into the game, and after the "Veritas Ruach" Project held by Maximillion Pegasus. I had the perfect deck.**

** After a time, i became a teacher, and finally, a principle of Duel Monsters. I considered teaching in the army, but teaching what i found impossible to do myself didn't really appeal to me.  
**

**i don't do too much yet. But that's because you never let your opponent see your full strength until you lure them into the open...**

* * *

'The winner gets to start, so I'll draw.' Zephyr said lazily, drawing a card. 'I'll start off by summoning "Armageddon Knight" (4/1400/1200) in attack mode!

A knight with dull, grey armor and an ordinary medieval European blade appeared, most of his face was concealed by a tattered red scarf, but you could see shadowy eyes. His long dark hair moved like a water current in an unseen wind.

'And thanks to his ability, I can send a DARK monster from my deck to the graveyard.' He placed a monster called "Grave Mercenary" in his graveyard slot. 'Now I set a cards and end my turn.'

'Then I'll go next, so atten-tion!' Richard drew a card. 'I summon "Army Defender" (4/0/2000) in attack mode!'

A soldier appeared, although he looked more like a tank, minus the gun barrel. The armor he wore was incredibly thick, and it was so heavy the man wasn't even standing.

'When he is normal summoned, he moves right into defense. Anyway, I set a card and end my turn.'

'My turn, then.' Savio said calmly, drawing a card. 'I summon "Boulder Blaster" (4/1600/1200) in attack mode.'

A stone soldier holding a cannon about the same size as himself appeared.

'When he is summoned, I must remove one monster in my graveyard from the game to destroy one monster on the field, so that monster my team-mate was nice enough to put in the graveyard I will now remove to destroy that "Army Defender".

"Boulder Blaster" Fired what looked like a fossilized "Grave Mercenary" at "Army Defender", causing them both to shatter.

'When an "Army" monster is sent to the graveyard, it is removed from play, just so you know.' Richard growled.

'Looks like we have caused first destruction, Zephyr.' Savio stated. When he turned to his partner, he saw Zephyr looking back furiously.

'Are you an idiot!?' he shouted, his face turned red, he spat with every syllable. 'My monster has a useful ability when he is in the graveyard, not to mention the more DARK monsters I have in the graveyard, the better. You should have ASKED!'

'Don't fret, I can handle them anyway.'

'I believe it is my turn.' Cindy cut in, drawing a card. 'I summon "CyberKnight Brawler" (4/1800/1000) in attack mode.'

A Warrior with metallic skin and a sadistic grin appeared; he cracked his knuckles menacingly before shifting into a fighting stance.

'He kinda reminds me of a guy whose first name is a breed of dog.' Richard muttered.

'Perhaps you're right.' Cindy admitted. 'Anyway, I set one card and end my turn.'

'I guess it's time to scrounge up from the losses you caused.' Zephyr sneered at Savio. 'I can beat all three of you if I must!'

Zephyr drew a card. 'I activate a spell known as "Dark Rush", allowing me to special summon three DARK monsters from my deck at the measly cost of three cards from my hand. But those dark monster's can only have 2200 attack or less.'

Zephyr selected three cards from his deck and slid them across his duel disk, followed by spreading his arms out. 'So watch and be amazed at the mighty "Dark Apostle" (8/1800/1200), "Dark Destroyer" (6/2200/1500), and of course "Demon from the Depths" (8/0/0).

Three monsters materialized. The first was a strange oval-headed purple creature wearing a green robe. Its yellow eyes gazed at Cindy and Richard with indifference.

The second was a massive hulking shadowy beast. It's massive arms were outstretched towards the sky, and it stared at "CyberKnight Brawler" with a hungry look, getting a bored look in return.

The third appeared in a massive pillar of darkness, when the pillar cleared a massive hole in the ground was revealed, within it, a strange distorted roar was heard.

'Now, witness the darkness as it devours you whole!' Zephyr cackled maniacally. 'I attack that pathetic Brawler with my "Dark Destroyer".'

"Dark Destroyer thrust hi arm forward, ready to crush "CyberKnight Brawler"…

'I chain "Double Core".' Cindy cut in. 'Allowing me to summon a CyberKnight from my hand as long as I have one on the field, so I summon "CyberKnight Fang" (4/1500/300) in defense mode.'

Another metallic warrior appeared. This one was of a sleeker, more athletic build. He wielded a blade that looked suspiciously like a massive fang.

'Feh, whatever.' Zephyr shrugged. 'Continue the attack.'

"Dark Destroyer" grabbed "CyberKnight Brawler" in one hand, squeezed, then opened his hand; pieces of the CyberKnight fell to the ground.

'And now my "Dark Apostle" will… huh?'

All of a sudden, the parts left over from "CyberKnight Brawler" started glowing; they flew into the air and attached to "Cyberknight Fang".

'"CyberKnight" monsters don't like seeing their comrades fall, when one is destroyed in battle, I can remove the other from the game in order to summon a fusion with the appropriate material.' Cindy replied coldly. 'So say hello to "CyberKnight Barbarian" (8/2900/100)'

"CyberKnight Barbarian" retained the hulking figure that it was from brawler, but wielded the massive blade of Fang, as well as having a very similar sleek head.

'FINE! I end my turn.' Zephyr Snarled.

Suddenly, a blast of darkness erupted from the ground below Zephyr, enveloping him.

(ZLP: 6000)

'Did you forget the other side effect of "Dark Rush", Zephyr?' Savio grimaced, although a part of him was happy that Zephyr had made a fool of himself. 'At the end of the turn, you take damage equal to half the total attack.

'Just SHUT UP!' Zephyr shouted.

'If you don't mind?' Richard cut in. Drawing a card he declared 'I call "Army Berserker" (4/2000/0) To the field , ready to attack.

A hulking man wearing khaki and wielding a massive chain gun appeared.

'Now, I order an assault on…' He faltered for a second, and then said strongly 'your demon!'

Roaring, "Army Berserker" fired repeatedly at the yawning hole.

'Please, did you think it would be that easy?' Zephyr tilted his head and laughed. 'One of his effects activate, when he is attacked, his attack becomes the combined defense of my monsters. Giving him 2700 attack!'

Suddenly, a massive burst exploded out of the hole, heading straight towards Richard, when the blast hit.

(RLP: 5300)

'Oh, and if your monster's attack is less, the attack is negated and my monster attacks you directly.' Zephyr sneered. 'Had enough punishment?'

Richard grimaced. 'Fine, I end my turn.'

'So mine begins.' Savio said plainly, drawing a card.

'Don't screw me up this time!' Zephyr snarled.

Ignoring Zephyr, Savio said 'I sacrifice "Boulder Blaster" to summon "Drill Stone Soldier" (6/2400/1000).

"Boulder Blaster" exploded. When the debris cleared a soldier made of a fine dark grey stone with a massive steel drill he held in both hands.

'Now I attack that "Army Berserker".' He declared.

'You are NOT taking out another soldier that easily.' Richard stated. 'I activate the trap card "Army Trench".'

The ground below "Army Berserker" burst and he fell into the resulting hole. The Stone Soldier attempted to strike only to be repelled by a constant barrage of bullets by berserker

'During either player's battle phase, I can make one "Army" monster invincible in battle for one attack. I still take damage, but it's worth it, especially since the trap is continuous.

(RLP: 4900)

'A pity… ' Savio sighed 'but I still managed to deal damage. And thanks to the ability of "Drill Stone Soldier", I can send him to the graveyard to special summon "Shield Stone Soldier" (6/400/3000) in defense mode.

"Drill Stone Soldier" flipped a switch on the drill, the drill folded out like a flower, turning into a massive shield.

'With that, I end my turn…' Savio stepped back as Darkness enveloped him.

(SLP: 7000)

'Looks like YOU forgot that having defense monsters makes "Dark Apostle" inflict 1000 damage to your life points.' Zephyr sneered.

'Is there a reason that you are damaging your ally?' Savio said calmly as the darkness dissipated.

'Call it payback, "Ally"' he sneered.

'If you don't mind?' Cindy said coldly as she drew a card. 'I summon "CyberKnight Spear" (3/1700/0) in attack mode.'

A metallic warrior with a glowing red spear appeared, spinning the spear with both hands, he tossed it up, and grabbed it in one hand when it came down above his head at a 45 degree angle.

'Now my "CyberKnight Barbarian" will attack your "Shield Stone Soldier"' Cindy declared. 'And before you think the move is stupid, my monster's effect allows me to change the battle position of the monster it attacks.'

Savio thought for a moment. 'Clever move, but you activated an effect of "Shield Stone Soldier", it can't change its battle position except by card effect, and if it's battle position DOES change, I send it to my deck to revive "Drill Stone Soldier" (6/2400/1000).

The shield came together, once again becoming a drill.

Cindy shrugged. 'It matters little, I continue my attack.'

"Drill Stone Soldier" was sliced cleanly in half by a surprisingly calculated strike by "CyberKnight Barbarian". He probably had Fang's mind.

(SLP: 6500)

Savio stayed cool though. 'I activate my trap card "Boulder Blockade", when a rock monster is destroyed, I can summon a new one from my deck that is one level higher in defence mode, but it cannot change its position under any condition. So I think it's time for a new monster to be unearthed...'

The ground started to rumble, massive cracks materialized, and finally, bursting out to the field, was a massive creature made of diamond. It was in the shape of a spider, and its glassy eyes stared forward, its teeth gnashed together, creating an annoying shrill ticking noise.

'Meet the dreaded "Diamond Core Spider" (7/1400/3500).' Savio announced.

'…You got a spice spider **(A/N1)**…' Richard laughed.

'I'm sure if I knew what you were talking about, I'd take offense.' Savio replied calmly. 'But since I don't I'll ignore it.'

'If you're done?' Cindy cut in. 'I attack Zephyr's "Dark Apostle" with my Lancer. And before you say ANYTHING, I have a reason for it.'

'I'm waiting.' Zephyr replied, grinning as "CyberKnight Lancer" was engulfed in a sphere of darkness and dissolved into fragments by "Dark Apostle".

(CLP: 7900)

Suddenly, all the pieces glowed and began attaching themselves to "CyberKnight Barbarian"

'A fusion of a fusion?' Zephyr said in disbelief.

'You got it!' Cindy said with a smirk. 'Meet "CyberKnight Wild Hunter" (10/3500/2000), because I know he's been _dieing_ to meet you.'

The new CyberKnight was quite similar, now however he was holding the lance like a hunting spear, and both the weapons seemed… darker, as if they absorbed light. In fact, the CyberKnight's whole body seemed to blend into its surroundings.

'Now, I'll strike that…' she paused, weighing her options.

'"_Dark Apostle" is doing more damage to them then me, so I may as well let it live, the "Dark Destroyer" is probably the best bet.'_

'"Dark Destroyer"!' She finished.

With a dash almost impossible to follow, "Dark Destroyer" was ripped to shreds by the very vacuum of the slice.

(ZLP: 4700)

'And now my monster's effect activates, I draw a card and show it to you, depending on whether it is a monster, spell, or trap card, a different effect activates.'

Cindy drew. 'And I drew a trap card.' She revealed "Cyber Firewall V1". 'That means your monster's attack points are deducted from your life points.

Zephyr merely laughed as the spear "CyberKnight Wild Hunter" was holding went right through Zephyr, but shocking Zephyr's innards in the process.

(ZLP: 2500)

'Did you honestly think I would allow that if I didn't have a plan?' He chuckled. 'Since I've taken from my opponent effect and battle damage this turn totaling 3000, I can activate my trap card.

His face-down card lifted. 'It's called "Dark Martyr's Ritual". Despite the name it is not a ritual spell, but it may as well be… By sacrificing all monsters on my side of the field, as long as their level exceeds 10, I can summon a creature who died so the darkness would live on, the light itself could never shine on his corpse, dark powers forever see him as the person who made all this possible.'

He placed a card on his duel disk.

Shadows burst from the hole that had been created by "Demon in the Depths" and engulfed "Dark Apostle".

'So now RISE! "Dark Martyr – Dazept" (10/?/?)!' Zephyr shouted, lifting his arms above his head.

The shadows lengthened, and then compressed into an orb about the size of a human.

And then, the orb exploded.

Where the orb once was a creature appeared. It seemed human enough. Except his skin glowed a vibrant blue. Aside from that he wore tattered black clothes and held a staff. His face was gaunt and faded, his eyes a pale grey, his hair was grey as well, and thin and straggly. But the look on his faced was determination, and the glow of his skin was almost masked by a fiery aura.

'You know, in a way, you're lucky. He has many effects, but they are all to do with the damage inflicted. You were close to inflicting the bare minimum.' Savio said.

'Stop fraternizing with the enemies Savio, or you're next!' Zephyr said with a wicked grin. 'And I needn't tell you I would take a lot of pleasure doing so. Zephyr paused. 'Anyway, for his first trick his attack and defense will be equal to the damage I took for the turn I summoned him!

Dazept made no movement, but the fiery aura increased massively in size (10/?-3500/?-3500)

'And for each monster sacrificed to summon him, he gets a "Dark Purity" counter.'

Two small orbs (about the size of a human head) of a strange darkness that seemed to glow materialized near Dazept's head, they circled around him slowly.

'Not bad, but its attack is only on par with my hunter's.' Cindy pointed out. 'I'll set a card and end my turn for the time being, though.'

'Then mine begins.' Zephyr drew a card. 'And now I equip my monster with "Cursed Blade - Tyrfing"

A sword replaced the staff in his hand. It had a golden pommel and the blade shone and gleamed like fire (10/3500-4500/3500)

'This equip can only be given to a level seven or higher Light or Dark monster. If I equipped it to any other monster, it would be destroyed. I can't equip it to your monsters though…' Zephyr frowned. 'Anyway, this blade has a different effect if the monster is light or dark, since my monster is dark, he gets 1000 attack for starters… You'll find out the added extras soon enough.'

At this point, Savio narrowed his eyes.

'This isn't like you, and why do you even have those cards. If I recall those two cards you're using right now have dangerous amounts of shadow magic, and I've never even heard of "Demon in the Depths".'

'What does it matter? They will win the duel for us.' Zephyr said lazily.

'You've been overcome by there power.' Savio said bluntly.

Zephyr looked over at Savio and grinned inhumanely. 'So you figured it out.' He said, his voice becoming distorted. 'No matter, I'll deal with you after I eliminate our little playthings over there.

Turning back to Cindy and Richard he stated 'you're about to lose your soul, and probably die. You know that?'

Silence.

Zephyr shrugged. 'Very well, die silently. No-one can hear you scream anyway.' He pointed at "CyberKnight Wild Hunter" and said; lazily, 'destroy it.'

Dazept charged forward, blade in hand.

'Activate "Mirror Force", destroying your…' Richard stopped in mid-sentence as his card shattered.

'My opponent's card effects are useless, as long as I sacrifice a "Dark Purity" counter.' Zephyr laughed sadistically, thrusting his arms in the air.

'Perhaps your opponent's are, but your allies are another story.' Savio cut in. 'I activate "Will of Fortitude"'

A trap card showing a "Giant Soldier of Stone" protecting a "Monk Fighter" from an "Ancient Gear Beast" appeared.

'This card allows me to add my monsters defense points to another's attack points when they are attacked for the turn, I'm adding my Spider's defence points to that Hunter's attack points.'

Zephyr froze. 'HOW COULD YOU!' he shrieked.

Savio shrugged. 'You said you were going to kill me anyway.'

Just as Dazept struck, the attack was blocked by "Diamond Core Spider". With a Clang the blade came off. It was then that "CyberKnight Wild Hunter" leapt from behind the spider, an energy cord streaming between them, and, with a roar, he slashed with a downward stroke.

With a cry of anguish, Dazept broke into a stream of shadows that went into Zephyr.

'You'll regret that.' He said, his voice now sounded like a deathly whisper, yet all the words were heard.

With a scream, Zephyr fired streams of Shadow energy at Savio. The blasts came closer and…

Dropped like a stone and vanished into the earth without a trace.

Zephyr looked down, dumbfounded.

Savio sighed and gave Zephyr a hefty whack in the head. Zephyr crumpled to the floor without a sound.

The shadows came out of him, only to follow the blasts down into the earth.

'Looks like we'll have to settle this later.' Savio said warily. He deactivated his duel disk and the holograms faded.

'So, you're a shadow duelist?' Richard stated.

'Yes, but I wouldn't take me on, Zephyr's powers may have failed him, but I assure you mine far surpass his.' Savio replied coldly.

Richard and Cindy stared at Savio, who glanced coolly back before walking away, Zephyr draped across him.

'Should we follow him?' Cindy said quietly.

'Risk him ambushing us with friends he may have? Nah, we got what we wanted, we'll have security tripled, and put their pictures up. Not to mention get some people who know how to stop those guys.'

'Good point.' Cindy replied, still looking in the direction Savio left.

'Oh, and you did well out there.' Richard replied, a hint of "For someone of your rank" in his voice.

'Well, you could have done better. Honestly, our enemy was more help then you!'

'Hey, I took most of the damage there!' Richard exclaimed. 'Duel me any time and I'll show you why I'm the principle here!'

Cindy smirked. 'Of course, commander.'

'In this situation, you can call me "Field Marshall"' Richard proclaimed.

With their arguing, they didn't notice someone up in a nearby tree watching them. With a nearly silent chuckle and a munch of an apple he was holding, the figure slipped silently into the night, giving a flash of brown and blue before vanishing.

Kard opened the door silently, unfortunately for him, he was expected.

'You're back!' Michael grinned, shuffling his deck. Something about the way he did it was kind of… menacing.

'Thanks, now if you don't mind…' Kard climbed the ladder to the top bunk. '…I need some sleep.'

'Oh, your so grumpy when you're tired.' Michael pouted.

'I've had it up to HERE with you Michael.' Rover growled, getting out of his bed.

'Ok, ok.' Michael said hastily. 'Kard, we got something for you.'

Michael looked over to the bedside table and did a double-take. 'Hey! Where did it go?'

'You tell me.' Kard replied blandly.

'Some brawny Obelisk Blue guy wanted to give you a basket full of fruit, where is it!' He exclaimed.

'Kard lifted an eyebrow. 'That's believable.' He said sarcastically.

'He's telling the truth.' Rover grunted, getting back into bed.

'I swear, maybe someone stole it.' Michael said, frustration smothering his every word.

Ripping the door open he ran out, only to trip over a basket at the front door.

Moaning, Michael got up and stared at it in disbelief. 'wha…'

The familiar basket laid there.

'I'll take that.' Kard said, jumping off his bed and grabbing it.

Opening it, he saw fruit in the shape of a smiley face, except the eyes were missing.

In the place where the eyes should have been, was a card.

'You didn't say it also had a card…' Kard said, bemused.

'There wasn't a card in there before…' Michael paused, looking at Kard's face, which was frozen in what looked like shock.

'What is it?' Michael asked, curiosity practically exploding from him.

'Nothing of importance.' Kard said coldly, breaking out of the trance. Tossing the card, he got back up into bed.

Naturally, Michael rushed to grab the card. He took a look at it and frowned.

'That it?' he murmured, looking at the card at every angle.

Shrugging, he tossed the card and got into the bottom bunk.

'Don't see what is that bad about a "Skull Lair"' he muttered, before attempting to go to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N1) **_If you have read some Star Wars books, you may know what spice spiders are._

* * *

**Kenji:** How the hell did Zephyr get those cards!

**Richard:** Security is up, we'll know any movements when they come. Reinforcements will be arriving shortly...

**Michael: **What is that Pyramid you're trying to hide Kard!

_Prepare for questions to be answered and added in chapter 15: **Hiding in Shadows, the Fourth Musketeer**_

**Mental: **I think you just made them more confused...

* * *

_**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the looks, I think it is the second longest.**_

_**I can't think of much to say... R&R, constructive criticism, no flames. Review my story and just maybe I'll review yours!**_

_**Anyway, have a nice 24 hours.**_

_**Oh, of course, the question!**_

_**Ari Phoenix was correct, the heterochromic individual was none other then Dartz!**_

_**Here is a new question. Heck, i'll give you two. One is in yu-gi-oh, the other isn't.**_

_**The one in yu-gi-oh: **_

_**There are a lot of cards in yu-gi-oh, aren't there? I remember one used by the creator Maximillion Pegasus that seemingly had three heads! Think you can name that card?**_

**_The one not in yu-gi-oh:_**

_**You have probably not heard of the anime "Fate Stay Night", but it is (in my opinion) pretty good. There was a character in it called "Lancer", but that wasn't his real name, if i recall. Could you name him for me?**_

_**If you manage to get those ones, I'll just have to make it harder...**_

_**Oh, remember, cards/characters.ideas are still available to be given or taken. Need help? Want a character in this story? either PM or say in review and i'll probably be happy to help or be helped.**_

_**Once again, hope you have a nice 24 hours!**_


	18. Hiding in Shadows, the Fourth Musketeer

_**Normally, i wouldn't have another chapter so soon.**_

_**But i had inspiration, and combined with the fact it's another no duel chapter, it was quicker then I thought it would be.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_A room covered in a light layer of darkness, lighted a strange green seal glowing on the floor. Within in it were two duelists who were dueling, their bodies were hidden in a large darkness._

_The room was made of skulls, all of them almost seemed to be watching the duel progressing._

_The one on the left Drew a card. 'Your "Skull Kingdom" can no longer protect itself. So it's time for it to come crashing down.' The voice was distorted, completely unrecognizable. 'I activate "Cybernetic Bug", if I have a machine on the field I can destroy one spell or trap, and prevent you from activating cards of the same type until end of turn.'_

_The skulls collapsed, showering the duelists, but none hit them, before fading into shadow, revealing the scene to be really in a forest. The trees were quite a bit friendlier then the skulls._

_The cards seemed to be stacked on the duelist on the lefts' favour. They had two spell/trap cards face down and a perfect machine king. As well as the graveyard shining, meaning an effect must have been active. The right person had no cards on the field._

_The other figure drew a card. 'You've made me suffer long enough; it's time for you to pay!' This person's voice was distorted, but somewhat easier to read. The voice was furious, and male. 'I activate "Skull Chest", allowing me to draw two cards at the cost of sending them to the graveyard at the end of my turn.' The figure's duel disk seemed to leave the shadow, revealing a black duel disk with a blade at the end, far different from the ones used at Duel Academy. _

_He drew two cards, revealing a pale hand. 'I activate "Heavy Storm", allowing me to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.' Out of the shadows, the spell card was revealed._

_Suddenly a wind started blowing and the two face-down cards shattered. The wind died down quickly._

'_Darkness and death have come for you. You took so very much from me, I think your soul will qualify as payment.' The figure placed a card on his duel disk. 'I summon "Gren Maju Da Eiza"!'_

_A creature appeared on the right persons' side of the field in a burst of flames, illuminating the area, yet not the shadows surrounding the duelists. The hulking red beast known as the roared at the left duelist and shot a burst of flames from it's mouth. The flames drew nearer and enveloped them in flames._

_When the flames cleared, the darkness remained, so it was impossible to tell what had happened to them._

_Suddenly a weak, pure voice came out of the darkness. A female voice filled with regret. 'You know, despite everything, I see a light shining in there.'_

_The seal began shrinking._

_The male snorted. 'I doubt it, the light has forsaken me, and so I have forsaken it.' Despite what he said, the shadows seemed to shrink even as the seal did._

_Perhaps the female saw it to. 'You don't believe that.' She said as bluntly as possible._

'_Try me, woman.' The man shot back._

_A weak chuckle. 'You do realize I loved you right?'_

_At this the man laughed. 'You're a real laugh, you know that? You say it as if I care.'_

'_Then I guess there is only one thing to say…' The seal Shrunk within the darkness of the female figure. 'You're an idiot…'_

_A flash of green light, and the shadows completely dissipated around her._

_The female was lying on her back, her green eyes were dull and expressionless, but her mouth had a weak smile. Her dark blonde hair gritty with dirt and blood. She wore dark brown pants and a dark blue shirt with an insignia of an hourglass just about to fall. The top section of the hourglass had a light blue liquid, the bottom had what looked like brown spots._

_The man walked towards her briskly, the shadows around him shrinking until they were only just covering him like a second skin._

'_Did you honestly think you could get through to me?' The voice said. Then the last of the darkness peeled away, revealing his skin was pale, he had short-cut white hair and red eyes, and wore a simple black jacket, shirt, and pants with some light grey lines on them. With that, he laughed, a laugh of madness, darkness, but in there was a straining, as if, in the laughter, he was crying out…_

Kard woke up with a start, sweat over his face and back.

'It was just a dream.' He muttered. But he knew it wasn't, he knew what it really was.

He looked at the clock above the door. It was midnight.

'Perfect time for a stroll' he muttered.

Stretching, he slid down the top bunk and walked out the door, but then went back in, rummaged through his bag, grabbed a pyramid, and ran silently out the door.

'Heh, I knew drinking ten cups of coffee would pay off.' Michael whispered with a smile, he had been watching the whole thing. 'Now if only I could stop shaking…'

In a sort of jagged run, Michael followed Kard out the door.

* * *

Kard sighed. Once again he lay on the cliff, staring at the stars. Not that he enjoyed them; they were balls of superhot gas that could explode, so they were nothing to relax about. But they were better then nothing, at least he supposed.

Gripping the pyramid in his right hand, he got up and made a movement to throw it down into the ocean, only to stop, as if struggling with himself.

'There are so many reasons why it's a bad idea.' He murmured to himself.

'Hey, what have you got there Kard!'

With a massive sigh, Kard turned around; holding the pyramid behind his back, to see a panting eyes-half-closed Michael.

'Are you stalking me again? I thought we already went through this.' Kard smirked.

'That was when it was merely SUSPICION! Now I have PROOF!'

'Oh really, care to share it with me?'

'Of course…' Michael faltered. '…I got nothing right now, but show me what's behind your back!'

'I see no reason why I should.' Kard replied smoothly. 'I don't really want to. You know as well as I do I can quite easily hide it if you report it, it will simply be my word against yours.'

Michael realized that he was in a bad situation.

'Well, the thing about that is… SHOW ME WHAT IT IS!'

At that, Michael moved with surprising speed. Hands outstretched to look like claws struck at Kard.

Kard stepped back and thrust his fist forward.

WHAM

'Ok, that stung…' Michael gasped, curling up into a ball.

'Now, if you don't mind…' Kard turned around, and at that moment Michael uncurled and struck like a serpent. After gripping the object Kard had in his head, he managed to rip it out.

Michael looked at the object, a golden-colour pyramid. 'What is this anyway?'

All of a sudden the pyramid vanished, Kard had swiped it with such speed that Michael hadn't noticed until the absence of it in his hand.

'I think you've done enough prying.' He whispered.

'I'll say when, now tell me what's so special about that pyramid!' Michael demanded.

Kard sighed. 'If I must,' He sat down. 'This pyramid is the Millennium Puzzle, and I've been chosen as its protector.'

Silence.

'You're… joking, right?' Michael said in disbelief.

'Yes, I am.' Kard conceded. 'The real story is somewhat more interesting, and the power I'm protecting far greater.' He paused. 'This time I'm not joking.'

Michael stared at him, mouth agape.

'I'll give you a glimpse.'

Kard opened the "pyramid", which was really a cheap jewelery box, revealing a strange glowing green crystal.

'What is that?' Michael stared in awe at the crystal.

'It's a fragment of the Orichalcos Stone. Heard of it?'

'Umm… isn't it that cool stuff from Kingdom Hearts?'

Kard sighed. 'It's the stone that caused the fall of Atlantis.'

'Atlantis… So, it's real?'

'It didn't cause a stir then?' Kard frowned. 'Strange, it must have been hushed up.' He shrugged. 'Anyway, it has quite some power in it.'

'Can I hold it?' Michael whispered, staring at the crystal, it seemed to be _beckoning_ him.

Kard slammed the pyramid shut. 'I don't think that would be wise… It isn't the best thing to hold; it tempts you, possesses you, and if you are not powerful enough, mutates you.' Kard gave a mirthless chuckle. 'I was once under its control. How I broke out of it is a mystery to me. I don't know the whole story, due to what happened, but I'll tell you what I know.'

Kard's eyes clouded over, his voice bitter.

'Once upon a time, I was a bit of a rebel.'

'That's even less believable then you holding the Millennium Puzzle.' Michael snorted.

'If you want me to tell the story, you'll be silent.' Kard said, waving his hand to silence Michael he continued. 'To make it short, I was brought in, left for a reason I can't remember, joined Doma, stole a few souls, broke out, and found myself in a pod… quite a bit later, yet not aging a day.' Kard frowned. 'It was odd; I think Doma had a project to suspend some people in case the plan failed. Why I was there… I don't know, it doesn't make sense, I left Doma before that happened.'

There was an awkward silence.

'Can you explain it in more detail?' Michael said after a minute.

'You should be glad I've told you that much.' Kard replied sharply.

'I guess…' But curiosity came out of every pour of Michael's skin, trying to leech more information.

Unfortunately, all the information was sealed inside Kard like a vault, and he said nothing until Finally Michael shrugged and said 'Whatever.'

With that, Michael left, leaving Kard on his own.

Kard simply lay down and stared out at the moon.

'I almost wish I could remember everything.' He murmured. 'Being the "Fourth Musketeer" and all, who knows what horrors i did, what atrocities i committed, Why i left...

Shrugging, he got up and dashed back towards the dorms.

It was a pity he didn't look inside the pyramid at the Orichalcos Stone; because if he did, He would have noticed it glowing brighter and pulsating.

* * *

'So, you're telling me that Zephyr, the IDIOT Zephyr, got his hands on some of the Class C danger cards, got possessed, revealed himself to the school, and only a bluff that your shadows powers would have been effective saved you from being caught?'

'Pretty much…'

Kenji sighed. That had been the third time he had asked if he had gotten it right, and it didn't sound any better then the first.

As if reading his thoughts Savio added 'It isn't THAT bad, they already suspected a shadow duelist on the island, the fact that they know there is _two_ doesn't change too much. The Sneak Attack can still work.'

'Not bad reasoning Savio, but you neglected a few things.' Kenji held up his index finger. 'One, even the fact that they know two shadow duelists on the island is dangerous enough. It is known all too well that single shadow duelists have nearly taken over the world. Rare as the cases may be, you threatening them and seeming all-powerful will not help that fact.'

Kenji held up his middle finger. 'Two, we know the principle is very militaristic, as such he probably knows a scout force when he sees one, the odds of him knowing that a large force will be coming is high.'

His ring finger came up. 'Three, Anyone who is skilled enough at detecting shadow magic could have detected that sudden burst Zephyr made when he attacked and summoned the monsters, and we know Richard has a few, even if we have yet to figure out who they are.'

'Speaking of the burst of shadow magic, do you have any idea why the attack redirected to the ground?' Savio asked.

'The best reason I can think of is that there is more power below this earth then we first thought, it is probably trying to absorb the shadow magic so it can force itself out. Not likely, most sealings require a great magnitude of power at one time, too gradual and the shadow magic will be absorbed in the seal.' Kenji murmured.

'Why isn't all the shadow magic we used being absorbed?' Savio inquired curiously.

'Controlled Shadow magic is near impossible to redirect, uncontrolled like blasts is quite another matter. The fact that a shadow creature laying dormant with enough power to do what it did though… Perhaps our master was not quite truthful, or they are more ignorant then I thought.'

Kenji let his hands relax to his sides and sighed. 'I thought I could trust you to control him Savio.' He said warily.

Savio tilted his head down. 'I'm sorry Kenji, I should have noticed that he was acting different, but I didn't.' He looked at the prone form of Zephyr lying in the tent, his breath coming in haggard gasps, the massive amount of shadow magic that the being which possessed him, was almost been too much for the body to take. Even as it left him; thanks to Kirei's expertise in purifying (even now he knelt above Zephyr, mumbling words and holding his hands above Zephyr as sparks of light and shadow danced around Zephyr, dark smoke seemed to pour out of Zephyr), it damaged his innards, they wouldn't know the extent of the damage until he woke up.

'Oh, I guess you always do.' Kenji said dismissively. 'The main thing to worry about is how he got the cards in the first place.'

'I was thinking about it, and to be blunt, it makes little sense. First, they were stored in a high-class vault. Zephyr had no access to the area, let alone the power to break in.' Savio muttered. 'Second, why the spirit only possessed him after we reached the island, probably a tactical move I suppose, but it still doesn't quite add up.' Savio hesitated. 'And lastly, that spirit wasn't supposed to be so malicious if I recall.'

'You're correct there.' Kenji nodded. 'Dazept was never a particularly malicious spirit, that's all that stopped him from being a class B card. His power was great enough.' He frowned. 'Tyrfing was malicious, but its power was never great. As for "Demon of the Depths", I've never even heard of it.'

'May have to ask the prophet, the leader himself is coming here, so I assume the prophet will as well.' Savio suggested.

'I don't know about the Prophet.' Kenji remarked, holding his hands together tightly in his lap. 'Even when he came I had my suspicions. I say we find a way to get straight to the leader.'

'Dangerous thinking' Savio replied bluntly. 'You could be considered a traitor. I should report you.' He sighed, and stole a glance at Zephyr, his breathing still irregular. 'Then again, to be blunt you're one of the smartest people I know. So you just may be right. Besides, it looks like one of our team is down for the count already.' He turned to look at Kirei. 'So, status report on Zephyr?'

'Stable, but in bad condition' Kirei said; sweat pouring down him, his voice straining. 'The injuries are bad, but nothing life-threatening.' He opened his eyes, the only part of him that seemed composed and calm. 'I've healed most of the wounds, but the energy amassed is still skimming through him. I may end up sealing his ability to use shadow magic if I'm not careful, or if it's more serious then I thought. But his life and soul seem to be safe.'

'So then, he was neither lucky nor unlucky.' Kenji concluded. 'If he was lucky, the energy would simply have returned to the cards, unlucky, and the energy would have caused him to self-destruct.'

'I guess you're right.' Savio muttered. 'Then again, maybe we'd be better off without him.'

'And THAT is another reason we aren't as good as we once were.' Kenji said bitterly. 'We don't have the bond we once had, it's sickening really.'

Savio was silent.

Kenji sighed. 'After this, we are going to have some teamwork exercises; maybe we'll get our touch back.' He remembered what Carnage had said, the truth of them stung.

Speaking of Carnage…

Kenji got up suddenly.

'Savio, guard Kirei, Zephyr, and the base. I have a few things to deal with. If the others have finished their mission and gotten back before I return, tell them to wait. Wait as far as the invasion if you must, we've already spoiled enough I believe.'

Kenji walked briskly out the door, not waiting to see Savio's reaction; which didn't seem to matter, as Savio's only reaction was a shrug.

* * *

Kenji Stood in the middle of the forest, mumbling strange words as shadows danced around his fingers and lines of them skimmed across the earth.

Kenji finished mumbling and opened his eyes. 'You're here, Carnage.' He stated.

'Indeed.' An amused voice said, emerging from a bush was the black cloaked figure Carnage.

'This whole mission almost seems like a set-up.'

'It wouldn't surprise me if it were.' Carnage laughed. 'Your group has gone way past their glory days; you can't seem to do much right anymore.'

'I know for a fact that you're more informed then you seem.' Kenji replied curtly.

'Oh fine, spoil my fun.' The black cloaked figure said with an exaggerated angry voice. 'Look, as far as I know it isn't a set up. It was considered too much of a risk for you to know what was really going on here. Can't blame them either, ever since that job at the underground duelling circuit, you've gone downhill.'

'As I keep telling them, that mission's failure was due to circumstances beyond our control.' Kenji said somewhat calmly, but with anger straining his voice.

Carnage shrugged. 'Whether or not it was your fault, the fact is that all the missions you've done have been either a narrow success, or downright failure.' His voice seemed somewhat amused.

'I think you've said it enough.' Kenji said warily.

'I'm just trying to get it through your head.' Carnage said simply. Then his voice became more understanding. 'Look, I'm not really much for the organization you know, why they sent a loose cannon like me and some downhill goers is questionable. I don't know what happened to you, but you need to get your act together, from what I've heard we're losing most of the skilled people due to numerous reasons. Get your act together and a high rank will be easy to get.'

'Do you know of what we're supposed to be getting under the ground then?' Kenji asked.

'I'm the crazy member, why would they tell me? All I know is that it's sentient, and it's incredibly powerful. Anyway, do your best to do this mission and who knows?' Carnage sighed. 'I better get going, can't blow my cover, unlike you guys.' With a laugh and a wave of his hand, he was off.

Kenji stood there, all alone.

Or so he thought he was.

'Hello' said a bright, cheery voice from behind him.

Whipping his head back, Kenji saw a person in a blue and brown cloak, none other then Mental, now if only Kenji knew that...

'Hello, and who are you?' Kenji asked pleasantly, not missing a beat.

'Names are so old fashion.' Mental said disdainfully with a wave of his hand. 'I was just wondering if you've seen one…' He grabbed a scroll from the folds of his cloak. Opening it, he cleared his throat 'Zacho'

'I'm sorry, I haven't heard that name before.' Kenji replied smoothly. Something about this guy seemed… off, Kenji was use to the sort of thing, but that didn't mean he wasn't cautious.

'Aahh well, guess he isn't on this island, no point in continuing to search.' The figure turned around and vanished into the forest.

Kenji slapped his face and sighed. 'Nothing seems to be going right.' He murmured.

* * *

_Two messages intercepted, showing messages_

_We have had a breach; we believe they know we are here. Security hasn't tightened yet, but it may be only a matter of time. The contestants are wondering if tasks are harder then put out, and teams may have been changed._

_I've detected Judgement Energy and placed a lock on it, I'll be on it shortly. It is only a matter of time._

Richard looked at the new messages with indifference. He had pieced together that the shadow duelists he had fought were a scouting force, and it appeared that there were six of them, the invasion would meet Security and powerful GOOD shadow duelists, they would fall right into his trap. Where the other message was from he still didn't know, but Richard felt certain he would figure it out later.

Richard grimaced. Cindy had told him he should tell everyone else, but he merely told the guards, and the extra hidden security was explained as a minor senator coming to stay, mere formality then anything else.

Cindy thought they should know, but that would cause panic, and panic was not something that Richard liked. He wanted order, control. Then there was the possibility of the Shadow Scouts finding out. He would tell the students about it when the shadow duelists were routed and destroyed. Then he would be hailed as a hero.

Richard grinned and waved at an imaginary crowd.

'Sir?'

The crowd vanished, to be replaced by Krustallos staring at him blankly.

'What is it!?' Richard snapped.

'I've been checking through some files, and made some startling discoveries that I should pursue.'

'Go ahead, you have my permission to leave.' Richard waved his hand dismissively.

'You're… not even going to ask me why?' Krustallos frowned.

'I trust you well enough.' Richard said vaguely.

'If you say so, sir…' Krustallos hesitated, and then slowly left the room.

Richard checked to see if he had really left, and then immediately started typing on the computer, sending a message to ItsAStalkersLife at Gmail dot com

'He really needs to change his account name.' Richard muttered.

Shrugging, he continued typing.

_Hey Tacitus, it's your pal from the good old army days. I was wondering if you could do me a favour._

_I want you to dig up everything you can find on a person named Duan Res, I'll be sure to give you something in return, or you can consider it a return for what you owe me when I saved your life from that minefield. You can probably find a few things on Res at the Underground Duelling Arena (And don't tell me you don't know where it is, I know you too well!)._

_How's your wife doing anyway?_

_Well, hope to hear from you soon._

_-Richard Marino_

With a grin, Richard clicked "Send".

'Everything is going according to plan.' He said, relaxing further into his chair.

* * *

_**Another chapter, another step closer.**_

_**Yup, the fourth musketeer, does that mean Valon, Rafael, and Allister will be making a comeback?**_

_**Probably not, but oh well.**_

_**As for the questions, no-one tried to do the non yu-gi-oh one, so i'll probably forget them.**_

_**but the yu-gi-oh one everyone got correct, it was Illusionist Faceless Mage**_

_**Guess i'll have to try harder!**_

_**Fusions... Some like them, some hate them, some see little point in them. Most monsters aren't "true fusions" as their attack and defense don't combined to be the same.**_

_**The monster i'm thinking of is one of those, but there is something odd there. It's attack is the same to one of it's material, while it's defense is equal to the other fusion material's. Think you know what it is?  
**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	19. Author Notes

_**Woah, it's been a looooooooong time. I got a message about this story and I was... Well, very surprised.**_

_**I had to reread my own story again to see what I had done, mainly because I had written a story on yugioh card maker that was another point of view for this story... Occasionally I mixed up what happened in which.**_

_**But I'm glad I did still. This is my first story on , and I'm starting to feel a bit sentimental about it.**_

_**So, for those few who somewhat enjoyed the story, i'll give you the heads up, I shall continue this story!**_

_**...Buuuuuut I may first rewrite what i've done so far. Let's be honest, it could use a bit of work. The main story should remain intact, but hopefully it shall... read a bit better. I'm not saying it will be incredible, but it should be an improvement. I've done the prologue, and should be done with at least chapter one in a week or so. Maybe more, I'll see what happens.**_

_**Oh yes, one more question to ask...**_

_**Should I add my "other point of view" story to ? It's certainly something i'm considering. Might want to tweak it as well first, but yeah.**_

_**So yeah, not sure who I'm talking to, but I do hope to hear a response!**_


End file.
